Homecoming
by GoGreen43
Summary: Percy Jackson- Teen hottie, and famous singer. Annabeth Chase- Not so regular NY girl with not so regular problems. What happens when the two lives collide?
1. The Difference

**HEY! I can't say how sorry I am for the long wait. Even after I had a set date for this thing to come out… but blame my account! It wouldn't let me upload, and it just was crazy. I was going insane for the past week. So… this story may start out sounding like 'Starstruck' the movie, and It wont end up being like that- TWO TOTAL DIFFERENT PLOTS! Okay… now that that's settled, lets get to the story **

**~GoGreen52 **

_**I dedicate this story to my older brother for introducing me the song that created this story. **_

_This story was created by GoGreen52, with help from the music from Kayne West, 'Homecoming'._

**Homecoming**

_**Chapter 1 – The Difference**_

**-Percy POV-**

The moment I stepped on the stage… I knew that this was going to be fun. Thousands of screaming fans screaming _my_ name. How could my life get any better?

At that exact moment, the spotlight came on. Showtime.

_(Music from Jason Derulo, Solo)_

"_Yeah-yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah yeah._

_Im feeling like a star, you cant stop my shine, _

_Im loving cloud nine,_

_My heads in the sky,_

_Im solo, im ridin' solo, _

_Im riding solo, im riding solo_

_Sooolllloooo!_

_Yeah, im feeling good tonight, finally_

_doing me and it feels so right, oh,_

_time to do the things I like,_

_going to the club every things alright, oh_

_no one to answer to, not one that's gonna argue, _

_No_

_And since I got the hold off me,_

_Im livin' my life now that im free! Yeah_

My friend Grover started to sing the background piece.

"_Telling me to get myself together_

_Telling me to get myself together,_

_Now I made it through the weather _

_Better days are gonna get better_

"_Im so sorry that it didn't work out_

_Im moving on_

_Im so sorry but its over now,_

_The pain's gone!_

_Im putting down my shades to cover up my eyes_

_Im jumping in the sky_

_Gonna head out tonight_

_Im solo, im riding solo_

_Im riding solo, solo!_

_Im feelin like a star, you cant stop the shine_

_Im lovin' cloud nine my heads in the sky_

_Im slolo, im riding solo, _

_Im riding solo, solo_

_Solo!_

_Now im feeling how I should_

_Never knew single could feel this good_

_Stop playing miss understood, back in the game who knew I would,_

_Oh_

_So flex out my wings lovin myself makes me wanna sing,_

_Oh-oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"_Telling me to get my stuff together, _

_Now I got myself together_

_Now I made it through the weather_

_Better days are gonna get better_

" _Im so sorry that it didn't work out,_

_Im moving on!_

_Im so sorry, but its over now, the pain is gone!_

_Im putting on my shades to cover up my eyes_

_Im jumpin' in my ride_

_Im headin out tonight _

_Im solo, im riding solo, _

_Im riding solo, im riding solo, solo!_

_Im feeling like a star_

_You cant stop my shine, _

_Im lovin cloud nine_

_My heads in the skey_

_Im solo, im riding solo, im riding solo, im riding solo, solo!_

_Im riding solo!_

_Im riding solo!_

_Sooolllooo!_

_Yeah its like,_

_S-O…L-O_

_S-O…L-O_

_S-O…L-O_

_Living my lie and got stress no more_

_Im putting on my shades, to cover up my eyes_

_Im jumpin in my ride to head out tonight_

_Im solo, im riding solo, im riding solo, Im riding solo!_

_Im feeling like a star, you cant stop my shine, _

_Im feeling like a star you cant stop my shine _

_Im loving cloud nine, my heads in the sky_

_Im solo, im riding solo, im riding solo,_

_Soolllooo!_

_Im riding solo, solo, Sooolllooo!_

_Im riding solo, solo, solo._

The roar of the crowd made my face light up in an immediate smile. "WE LOVE YOU PERCY!" some fan-girls yelled out, trying to claw their way onto the stage.

Everyone just has to love me. What's not to love?

I just winked at them, and walked off the stage. "HERMES! WHERE IS MY WATER?" I yelled, once I was in the safe-zone away from any crazy fans.

"Coming right up, Mr. Jackson," Hermes sighed, balancing a water, cell phone, Bluetooth, napkins, and a straw. That's nothing.

"Well hurry up then. I don't have all day, you know. I have a massage later at 12. And I need to relax… not be so tense. AND YOU MAKE ME TENSE!" I said, going on about how my affairs were WAY more important than my stupid worker.

When I finished my WARM water, I went out to the entrance, making sure that my bodyguards, Ares and Athena were ready. "Right this way, Mr. Jackson," Ares said, taking me out to my limo. There was tons of fans trying to get to me. Heh.

I had my driver take me home. I didn't really give a crap about the paparazzi, so why bother going a different way home?

Once I got to my small 5-story mansion, not to mention with a pool and hot-tub out back, my body guards got me out of the limo and to my house safely. I mean, they could've done a better job and let the paparazzi take a few pictures.

"Ares… Athena… nice job." I said expectantly, walking off to my room. The room itself was larger than the apartment in New York I grew up in with my mom. Alone, my bathroom and closet were both bigger than my room I grew up in.

They only what I have so much money is because of the way I can sing. I mean, everybody loves me, right?

**-Annabeth POV-**

My life wasn't the worst out there… I guess.

I owned and worked at a book store. It was right on the corner… I guess people like the fact that its silent and quaint. In New York, you don't get a lot of that.

I grew up in California, then moved to the Big Apple when I turned 18. I attended the NYU, unfortanatly, having ADHD and Dyslexia didn't exactly help me out either.

I could've become an architect, but bailed as soon as It became too much from all the homework and studying. I needed a lot of money to keep the store and my apartment… I had no time for that.

So finding out that a little store on the corner was For Lease, I had to take advantage of that.

Hey, at least it pays my rent.

The only thing I wish I never had done was how I decided to move away from my home so quickly. My dad could've helped me out, but noo…. I had to be independent.

I turned on the TV. It was another celeberty show. They apparently were talking about Percy Jackson, just because of the whole fact that there was a big picture of him on the screen.

"Percy Jackson, teen hottie was seen last night at the club, _Olympus ,_with new girlfriend and Actress, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. " The woman said, and picture of the couple came onto screen.

I just rolled my eyes. This is so stupid. From what I hear, Percy Jackson is a jerk. And Rachel is a world class freak. How are they the 'it' couple then?

"O.M.G. Percy Jackson is like SOOO HOT!" one girl in the store squealed. I gagged.

"IKR? Rachel is like, SOOO LUCKY!" the other squealed back. Great. More squealing.

I honestly cannot believe these two… IN MY OWN STORE!

I quickly turned the channel to a documentary on ancient Greek structures. My favorite.

**HA! Hope you like! **

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR SOLO  
>RR AND JD DO. <strong>


	2. News

**Okay, sorry about the wait… I haven't really had time to type a nice chapter. I'm lucky I have three hours between my basketball games! **

**~GoGreen52**

**Homecoming**

Chapter 2- News

**-Percy POV-**

I was pacing in my room, writing the next song. Apparently, I had to write a new hit or my career would go right throw the cracks. Luke, my agent, has a ton of ideas.

I sat on my King sized bed with a blue bed spread. I layed down and looked at the ceiling. What happened to me? Grover, Nico, and I took the world by storm in high school. Now… we barely talk. My mother and I never have a good conversation anymore…

But that's their loss, right?

I heard my cell ring and I looked at the ID. Rachel. I picked it up, knowing I have to keep her happy.

"Snuggleypoo! O M G! did you see the news! WE ARE GONNA BE FAMOUS!" she squealed, cueing me to take the cell a few inches from my ear. No need to go deaf, okay?

"I know Rachel. Luke texted me." I said patheticly.

"Oh. Okay. BYE!" she practically screamed. I closed my eyes and the phone. That girl is hot, but needs to calm down a couple volts.

"Bye Rachel." I said, talking to myself. I don't really understand how someone like me, all tall, handsome, and a total genious, could go out with her. A rich, self-centered, dumb girl like that.

Luke told me it would help out for publicity… I laughed a bit and looked at myself in the mirror. Sea green eyes girls would die for, raven smooth and long black hair that girls would run their hands through for millions, and a smile that makes the girls faint. Yep. Still hot.

I heard a knock on the door and I saw my eyebrows furrow. Who was here, and more importantly why?

"Jackson! Get your butt out here! I have news!" my agent's voice yelled through the door. I got up, my knees protesting, and opened the door.

"What's up Luke?" I asked, looking at his excited expression.

"Listen to this: You break up with Rachel, move back to New York, find a small town girl, date her, dump her, then go with Rachel! The press would have a field day." Luke explained, looking at his black berry. My eyebrows rose and a small smile cascaded onto my lips.

This was a very good idea.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I was practically skipping into the club, and Rachel was meeting me there. Club Olympian was one of the best places to break up with her, considering it was the place that we 'got together'.

To be honest, I have to admit I was going to enjoy breaking up with her. It was going to be fun. _And_ it was going to get me publicity. Can't beat that, can you?

"Ready Jackson? It's going to be easy. You can go two ways, a hard way, or an easy way?" Luke explained, and I got hooked.

"What are the ways?" I asked, focusing on the blackberry he was holding.

"One- you just say 'we're over.' Two- you make a big deal about it… but don't make her feel bad." Luke answered, looking back up at me when he was done. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and walked up to Rachel.

"Hi." I said, and waited for her just to come up and start hugging and kissing me.

"PERCY!" she squealed, hugging and kissing me. We danced a bit, and I looked totally uninterested for the whole dance. Trust me, it wasn't hard.

"Look, Rachel… I think we need to take a break for awhile." I said, trying to look sad.

Rachel searched my face for any chance of me kidding and I could see some tears in her eyes. "W-Why?"

"Look, I think we need to break up." I said, backing away from her. She had a horrible scowl on her face, and a bad look in her eye, as if she was going to take me down- and I have no doubt she would either.

Then she slapped me. I touched my injured cheek. "Owe!" I exclaimed, backing away from her again. Rachel looked furious.

"NO ONE BREAKS UP WITH ME!" she screeched and made a run for me again. Unfortionatly for her, I dodged it and she fell. Those heels aren't so good for running.

Luke and Ares escorted me out of the Club, all the while Luke telling me how good of a job I did. And, that I have to get on a plane tomarrow… I should call my mother though, first. She might want to see me again.

**-Annabeth POV-**

In my apartment, I was relaxing and having a well needed coffee. I turned on the TV to the news, and much to my disliking, I saw that face again.

Percy Jackson. What a idiot. I mean, who would go out with the most dumbest woman in the world and not expect people to think it's only for you-know-what.

"Percy Jackson was last seen in club _Olympian_, with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But this time, he broke up with her!" the announcer stated, showing a picture of Percy getting slapped by Rachel. I laughed and pressed pause. I could blow this picture up and post it on my wall.

It was just classic.

I decided to call up some of my friends and hang out, you know, go to some clubs, shop, just hang out.

I picked up my phone and called Thalia and Juniper. They both agreed that Percy Jackson and his two friends, Grover and Nico where all bumbling buffoons.

**oOoOoOoOo**

About an hour later, they came. Thalia came first. Let me describe her for you, though first. Thals is more like a punk rock chic. She has raven black short hair that has electric blue highlights, they match her eyes.

Juniper is almost a complete opposite of Thals. Juni has natural brown hair, a tanned face with no freckles, and emerald green eyes. She believes in piece and going green.

I'm more like the smart one in the group, if you know what I mean.

But the best part of us is, when we see a picture of Percy Jackson like the one on my TV, we don't worry for him- we laugh at him.

**Okay, thanks for reading!**

**~GoGreen52**


	3. Fate's Elevator

**Sorry for the horrible time on updates… so here's the newest chapter!**

**~GoGreen52**

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming friends with you was a choice, but falling in love with you… I had no control over." –Unknown_

**Homecoming**

**Chapter 3- Fate's Elevator**

**-Percy POV-**

My mother told me that I could stay with her, but if I decided not too… I defiantly had to meet with her. I was going to meet up with her in her apartment, knowing that she might've made those blue cookies I've always obsessed over.

But Luke told me that I couldn't do that anymore… that would be going out on a limb, and it may have the power to ruin my career.

"Mr. Jackson, I cannot go up with you- there's a few problems with the entrance," Ares explained, as he opened the door up for me. I nodded, knowing a few of my _many_ fans would be there ready to pounce on me.

He led me through all of the madness to the hotel, and some of the staff was waiting for me to bring me up. As soon I walked through the door, two staff members walked side-by-side with me, escorting me to the elevator.

I walked in and stood there for a good ten seconds, waiting for the dang doors to close. "Can you hold it!" I heard someone exclaim. By the sound of their voice, they were in a hurry.

I reluctantly stuck my hand up to block the door from closing. Why didn't she just wait?

I heard some staff trying to stop them, but I just heard their footsteps getting closer each time.

By the time I saw who they were, my eyes widened. Her eyes reminded me of the stormy grey clouds, but intensified with so much knowledge in them that I was surprised. She was jogging, causing curly blonde hair to bounce up and down, making me smile a bit. I immediately knew that she had not dyed her hair to get that color, nor she had worn any makeup.

Her clothes were casual, something you'd wear on a Saturday night, bundling up with a book.

"Thanks," the woman sighed, leaning back onto the elevator wall when she finally got in, "I owe you."

I looked at her questioningly. Had she not noticed that I was Percy Jackson? Teen superstar? I mean, has she lived under a rock for so long that she hasn't seen or heard about me?

"Yeah. You do. By the way, my name's Percy Jackson," I said, and she looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"P-Percy Jackson?" she stammered, her eyes still as wide as saucers.

"Yeah, that's me," I said boldly. I smirked down at her, and she lost that look of shock, replacing it with a look of remembrance.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase. How do you do?" she asked, holding out her hand. I took it, and we shook hands… she squeezed my hand hard, and my eyes got wide. But it wasn't because of the squeezing part… I felt a jolt of a relieving feeling electricity go through my veins.

"Don't you know who I am?" I asked, looking at Annabeth intently.

She just glared up at me and smirked, "I know who you are. As a matter of fact, I could care less about you." she smiled and walked to the other end of the elevator.

I felt my eyes go wide. I never heard someone say that about me before… everyone cared about me. "Listen Annabeth Chase, I don't go around and talk to _nobodies _like you. So you are _very _lucky."

"Excuse me Jackson, I am not an _nobody_," she sneered. I looked down at her, and glared heavily.

"I haven't heard your name before today, so I guess you are," I shot back, and she gasped. I didn't have time to ask what happened, since her face was so scared, but I felt a jolt, sending me falling to the ground.

Annabeth fell too, her head hitting the ground… hard. There where red lights blinking and the phone was ringing on the hook.

I knew then that we were stuck.

Annabeth's groan woke me up from my stage of being scared, and I slowly and carefully crawled over to her side. She looked in my eyes and her face didn't show any emotion… I have to admit I was terrified for not just me- but her too.

_That's a first._

"Are you okay?" I asked, and she just grimaced.

"Do I _look_ like I'm okay?" she scorned, and I rose my eyebrow.

"No, you don't. I was just being polite," I insisted, and she tried to shake her head, but I could tell it hurt for her to do it.

"Just… don't move your head," I said, trying to take control of the situation. I mean, I'm Percy Jackson. I should be the one saving the maiden.

"You think?" she snapped, and took something from her pocket, "We're stuck, so use my cell to call someone," she explained, handing me some kind of cheep phone that I'd never touch unless it was this situation.

I decided to call my mom, considering she was the person I was going to meet. I dialed her number, and she answered on the first ring, "Annabeth?" she asked, making me confused now. _How did she know Annabeth?_

"No… it's Percy, and how do you know Annabeth?" I asked, and I could just see her face wrinkling up in confusion.

"How did you get her phone, then?" my mother asked, and Annabeth gave me a look saying, _HURRY UP!_

"Well, that's kind of why I'm calling-" I was cut off from the elevator dropping another two floors and Annabeth screaming. I admit that I have been screaming a bit too, though. As soon as the elevator leveled out, I checked on Annabeth.

"Percy? What happened?" My mom's worried voice asked, and I shrugged. But then, realizing that she couldn't see me, so I talked.

"Well, let's just say that the elevator to get to your apartment was shot," I explained. I heard her gasp, and she hung up. She probably forgot to explain, but I know she's going to go and do _something_ to get me out of this place.

Oh… and Annabeth too.

"Who did you call?" Annabeth asked, and I shrugged. The flashing red lights where really getting on my nerves.

"My mother," I stated, and Annabeth scoffed, "But her name's Sally Jackson… do you know her?" I asked, and Annabeth's eyes got wide. That's how I knew she knew her.

"Yeah, of course I do, I see her all the time all around town. It's weird, really." Annabeth explained, her eyebrows scrunching together, "She never said anything about her son being… you."

I nodded, and I sat against the wall. "Why don't you like me?" I asked, and Annabeth glared at me.

"You're just such a… a airhead. You don't care about anyone but yourself," Annabeth explained rudely.

"That's not true!"

"Yeah, well tell me one time you stopped and cared for anyone besides yourself?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in on me. I felt like her prey… "Exactly, you don't care for anyone but yourself."

I saw the door open, and saw my mom stand nervously at the door. Annabeth stood up, holding her head, than walked out.

She never gave me time to answer, _I care about you._

**AAAAHHHHH that was just… ugh. Sappy! Soo… tell me how you feel about their meeting.**

**~GoGreen52**


	4. Excitement

**I have to thank you for all of the AMAZING reviews! I have a question… if you read this, I hope you answer- I'm actually curious. **

_**What sport do you like best? Playing in or just watching is okay, so ANSWER!**_

**QUOTE-**

_Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening. ~Maya Angelou  
><em>

Homecoming 

Chapter 4- Excitment

**-Annabeth POV-**

"So… we're right about him being a stuck up airhead?" Thalia asked, staring me down with those electric blue eyes that I have to admit creep me out.

"Yeah," I sighed, looking at the TV. They were talking about how Percy Jackson broke up with Rachel Dare _again._ "Percy Jackson only cares about himself."

"So what did he do that made you think that?" Juniper asked, walking in the living room. She held three cans of coke, knowing their my favorite. I decided to take a day off after what happened yesterday, so my friends did too.

"Well, let's just say when I hit my head, he didn't even care about me. I mean, usually you'd help them out a bit more, but that wasn't my case. He just went off into his own world," I explained, and Juniper nodded.

"Did you get to meet Grover and Nico?" Thalia asked, and I looked at her amusingly. She had an _'not' so obvious crush_ on Nico Di'Angelo, one of Percy Jackson's friends. Let's just say you could say the same thing with Juniper about Grover Underwood.

"No, I didn't. Guys, don't stress yourselves out over these men. I don't think that they could give a care in the world about you… that was meant to be said in the least horrible way possible," I spoke, making Thalia and Juniper look at their palms.

Trust me, these two had it _hard._

"Thals, Juni… I don't think you get how these people can be. You never know their true identity… Percy Jackson makes a ton of girls swoon, but if they just knew who he really was, they'd ignore him," I explained, trying to get them out of their glum mood, "You two are worth too much to let that get to you."

Thalia and Juniper looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Annabeth," Thalia whispered.

I nodded and gave them a big hug. When you're a girl in love with the bad guy… no one can determine what will really happen. Not even Alice Cullen.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

A few hours later, I decided to call someone that I've been wondering about… I mean, I missed an invitation from her, so I best tell her why.

I pulled out my phone and stood out on the balcony that my apartment led out to. I dialed Sally Jackson's number and waited.

"Hello?" a voice asked, and I remembered it to be the calm, gentle voice of Sally Jackson.

"Hi Ms. Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase," I said, and I could see her smile through the phone. It always made me feel happy on a sad day… whoever her son was- the one she talked about so much- was very lucky.

"Ah, Annabeth! My son came here yesterday with some friends, so I was wondering if you would bring yours and show them around New York? My son grew up here, but I have a feeling that he won't entirely know where everything is," Ms. Jackson mumbled, and I smiled at how nervous she was.

"I'd be glad to. And I have a pretty good hunch my friends would too," I said, laughing, "See you soon, Ms. Jackson."

"Okay, stop over at 11 tomorrow, we all can have a lunch…" Sally wandered off, and I took that as a sign to go.

"Okay, see you then!" I exclaimed, then hung up. Sally Jackson was an amazing woman that I wished my mother could be. Instead of leaving me at the age of two, I hope I could've had a regular childhood and have her stay with me.

But life isn't always a fairy tale.

I took out my cell phone, yet again, and went on to the messages. I had to text Juni and Thals to be up and ready by then.

**(****Annabeth** , _Juniper _, **Thalia)**

**Hey Guys I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, Ms. Jacksons son, and his friends?**

**~A**

**SURRRREEE! Wt time?**

**~T**

_Why not? What time?_

_~J_

**We have to be at Ms. Jackson's apartment at 11, so meet me at mine at 9.**

**~A**

**Rly? That erly? Gurl, u hav me wake up erly as it is… but finneee!**

**~T**

_Okay, I will meet you at NINE! _

_~J_

I was surprised that they didn't beg me to change the time, but I knew that they knew I wouldn't change the time anyways. It was all in experience.

For the first time in a long time I was actually excited to meet a boy. And that night… I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**-Percy POV-**

I was in my old bedroom thinking about _her._ The way her eyes light up when she laughs, the way her golden hair bounces when she runs… I couldn't get it out of my head.

Trust me, I've tried multiple different techniques, like for example, hitting my head unitl I get dizzy. Singing songs that didn't involve love. All of that jazz, and yet… it didn't work.

I just don't understand how someone like Annabeth could waltz in my life and take all of my thoughts. She took my heart, too. Not to mention my soul…

AHHH! When did I turn into such a sap! I don't get it! She cannot just come into my life and change it's meaning! But she did…

"Percy!" I heard my mom's voice yell from the kitchen, "Come here!"

I groaned and walked to the kitchen. I could be doing something more worthwhile… like… writing a new song, or out talking to girls. Wait… my mom was a girl. I guess that doesn't count.

"What do you want, mom?" I asked, sounding tired so she would hurry up. It was true… in one's perspective, I was tired of thinking about this girl all of the time.

"I have a good friend that is your age… she works at a local book store that I always go to, so that's how I know her. She's a wise young woman, and not bad looking, I have to say. I just told her that you, Percy, Nico, and Grover would go with her and her two friends out around New York. What do you say?" My mom said all of that in one breath, and I thought she would run out of air and faint.

"You set me up on a triple date?" I asked, disbelievingly. _How could she do that to me?_

My mom just nodded, very giddy. That was a new side of her I have _not _seen.

And trust me… I've seen a lot of sides from my mom.

"I guess I have to go then. She's probably hyperventilating right now," I said, and my mom laughed.

"Trust me on this, Percy. She'd never hyperventilate over you, and I know that. But I just want you to see someone like her, and I want her to see who you _really _are… give this a chance," my mom begged.

I looked into her eyes, and saw the most excitement I've seen in them for years. That made up my decision for me.

"Okay, I'll go," I said, and my mom pulled me into a monstrous hug.

"You'll be surprised Percy," she whispered in my ear than pulled away. My mom nodded to me then went back to looking at a recipe that I knew would turn out good… and blue.

Well… I guess I have to tell Nico and Grover what we're doing tomorrow.

"Hey mom, what time are they coming?" I asked, already on my way to my room.

"11, but Percy you shouldn't be late to this, honey," my mom called after me, and I just nodded. She never told me that, so I knew it couldn't be one of those fashionably late things… but it made me want to do it even more than usual.

"Okay!" I called back, walking into my room and shutting the door.

I pulled out my IPhone and texted Grover and Nico.

**(**_**Percy, **__Grover, _**Nico)**

_**Tomorrow we're going on a date with these three… losers, whether we like it or not.**_

_**~p**_

**Uhm… Percy? Wat do u mean?**

**~N**

_Losers? How do you know?_

_~G_

_**They hang with my mom, G. And Nico, we're going on a triple date with 3 girls that are losers.**_

_**~P**_

_**Oh…**_

_**~N**_

_Why are we going with these girls?_

_~G_

_**My mom has this weird idea that we can get along with these… freaks.**_

_**~P**_

**Well I'm excited.**

**~N**

_Why? Nico, these girls hang with percy's MOM._

_~G_

**If you haven't noticed, Percy's mom is pretty amazing.**

**~N**

_**Enough about my mom, just meet me at my apartment at 11. **_

_**~P**_

**K cya**

**~N**

_See you there_

_~G_

I'm not really excited about all of this. I just wish I could get a chance with Annabeth… I mean, she's the only girl I care about… and _can _care about.

That night I went to sleep, thinking about the torturous day ahead.

**BLAH BLAH BLAH. Percy can be really… ridiculous sometimes. Let's just see how Annabeth sees it… REVIEW!**

**Oh- and don't forget my '?'**

_**What sport do you like best? Playing in or just watching is okay, so ANSWER!**_

**~GoGreen52**


	5. Suprise!

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! You know they keep me going! I'm liking the answers to my question! But, I want to know what position, or what thing you do in the sport you play. If you don't play a sport, what one do you wish you could do, or the one that you think would be most fun…**

**For me-**

***BASKETBALL- position- center or point guard (I'm 6'1'' in middle school)**

**TRACK- 100 meter, 200 meter, 400 meter, and Long Jump- (last meet I won all my events! AHHH!)**

**VOLLYBALL- Spiker**

**~GoGreen52**

"_**The Dumber you act, the more surprised people will be when you kill them." – William Clayton**_

**Homecoming**

Chapter 5- SURPRISE!

**-Annabeth POV-**

I woke up the next morning, took my morning shower, and did all of that jazz. It was about seven, so I decided to turn on the news… and I think you know what was on.

"Percy Jackson was last spotted here in New York… but here's the thing. He was trapped in an elevator, and saved a young woman's life that we, as of right now, do not know the name of. Percy Jackson is now a true hero," the woman said.

I looked at the screen, my eyes wide. Did he really say that he saved my life? He could've done better? Instead, I was the one with the bloody head, and I was the one who kept calm. He went crying to his mother.

I put my feet up on the comforter, and smiled. Percy Jackson is defiantly _not_ a hero.

"We also heard that Percy Jackson will be postponing his next tour, because he wants to have some time with his family. His agent Luke Castellen told us this morning that Percy has not seen his mother in over a year, and wished to see her again… so he is." Now that woman is making him sound like a saint.

I took the remote and turned it to discovery channel, seeing dirty jobs had a re-run going on, I watched it.

After awhile, I looked at the clock and saw it was eight… I got up reluctantly, and dried my hair.

By the time my curly mess was dry, I heard a knock on my door. "COME IN!" I yelled, knowing my friends with super-ears could hear me.

"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia and Juniper exclaimed, walking into my kitchen and pulling themselves out some pop tarts, "Want some?"

I looked at them, knowing Thalia had no sense of embarrassment. Juniper had a little red tint to her cheeks, which told me she usually didn't act like this. But hey, this is Thalia and Juniper we're talking about here.

"You're in my house, taking my food. Of course I want some, idiot," I scolded, but Thalia just shrugged it off, pulling out five pop tarts. That's half the box!

"So, who are these boys?" Thalia asked, putting the pop tarts into the toaster.

"They're Ms. Jackson's son and his friends, like I told you yesterday," I said, looking at them ecsaperatly, "Guys, I've already explained this."

"But how do we know if they're not total stalkers?" Thalia questioned, dusting off her hands, "We've never really even met them."

"Think of it as a blind date… and Ms. Jackson being the one who set it up," I suggested, but Juniper gave me the _'are you kidding me?' _look.

"Just please, do this for me," I said, giving them my best puppy dog eyes I've done in awhile.

"Fine," Thalia said, and Juniper said about a second after.

They glared at me, until the toaster gave a ring, signaling that it was time to take the food out… unless you want to start a fire. Thalia and Juniper jumped, making me smirk at them.

"How many do you want?" Thalia asked, back to being her usual self. Juniper laughed at Thalia's fast bounce back.

"Two please," I said, sitting down at the bar that overlooks the kitchen. Thalia passed them to me on a paper plate that had my favorite design- a flower on the side and swirlies on the sides… it brings me back to easier days.

"I'll have one," Juniper said, sitting next to me. Thalia took two and passed a plate with one to Juni, but remained standing, facing us.

She took a bite of her cinnamon pop tart and smiled when she swallowed. "Man I love those things," she sighed, taking another bite.

Juniper and I laughed at her free will, than took a bite of ours also. I have to admit, they were pretty dang good.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I looked at the full-body mirror. Thalia and Juniper dressed me in a strapless, white sun dress that went down to the end of my thigh. Apparently mid-thigh was for dating, and well… I think you could fill in the pattern.

"I had a jean cardigan over it, making it look more casual. I wore my black all-star converse as well, pulling the day-out look all together.

Thalia had black skinny jeans, an electric blue cammie and a black cardigan. She was wearing her electric blue flats that matched her cammie. Thalia had her look perfected.

Juniper was wearing a white tank top, a red and black plad boyfriend shirt, and skinny jeans with her red chuck taylors.

All in all, we looked pretty good.

I wore minimal make-up, some lip gloss, and some foundation. But that's all. Thalia went crazy with her make-up, giving herself a smoky eye, foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. But you can say it went with her look. Juniper wore in the middle make-up… some eye shadow, lip gloss, foundation, and mascara.

We all piled into a taxi, and drove off to Ms. Jackson's apartment.

**-Percy POV-**

I was in my hotel room, as I mentally prepared myself to be seen with a bunch of nobodies. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked rather… handsome.

Girls always claim that my eyes are the windows to my soul, so light and vibrant. Not one of them had been right.

"Yo, Percy!" Grover called, walking into what I think was the living room.

"Yeah Grover?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom. Grover was indeed on my couch, eating popcorn. Where'd he get that anyways?

Nico's running a bit late, but he'll be here in about five- ten minutes," he said. I nodded and walked back into the bathroom, and practiced perfecting my smolder.

Girls would die to get themselves one of those.

Nico came a few minutes later, looking all ready to go. Grover and I were ready, and I looked at the clock. 11:02. Good, now it's time to go.

We got into my limo and drove off.

**-Annabeth POV-**

I knocked on Ms. Jackson's door, and it opened. I was ready to see someone I didn't know, when all is saw was Ms. Jackson.

"H my dears!" she exclaimed, hugging us all, "The boys are running a bit late, but Paul did manage to get here early." She let us walk in.

It was cleaner than usual, and smelled really nice… like flowers. I took a seat on the loveseat, and took a book from the stand, knowing Ms. Jackson has all of my favorites.

_Pride and Prejudice. _A timeless classic.

I looked up a bit to see Juniper sketching, and Thalia texting. I heard Paul Blofis, Ms. Jackson's boyfriend, and Ms. Jackson herself, talking in the kitchen. It was really a rather small apartment.

About ten minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't bother going to go get the door, knowing Ms. Jackson would want to. But to be honest… I really didn't want to get away from this book.

"Ahh! You're here!" Sally exclaimed giving someone a hug. I couldn't see him, since the door was in the way, but I did hear some snickers in the background. Probably coming from the other two.

"Hi, mom," I heard a man's voice say. He couldn't have been 3 years older than me. Or three years younger either.

"Why don't you come in?" Ms. Jackson asked, and I prepared myself for the moment of truth… but wait, I'm at the best part!

I heard them walk in, but I was too busy to look up, mainly because I was trying to speed read the best part.

I heard some gasps, and that's when I decided to look up. And I saw Percy Jackson, himself.

His face looked speechless. Our eyes met, and I immediately blushed, and looked down back at my open book. But realizing it was rude, I closed the book and put it back where I got it.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, looking disbelieving.

"Percy Jackson… nice to see you again," I said, holding my hand out... might as well give him a try, "I'm Annabeth Chase… let's just start over."

Percy nodded, and shook my hand. But when we touched, I gasped, feeling like a thousand volts of electricity flooded through my veins. I was going to have to get used to that.

"Yeah... I guess we can," Percy said, looking back into my eyes. But as I looked into his eyes… I saw happiness, excitement, and the most weird of all… it looked as if he was holding something dark back, trying to not let it ruin who he was for the moment.

From that moment on… I guess you could say I was clueless next to Percy Jackson.

**Okay, fun chapter there Review!**

**~GoGreen52**


	6. Screaming Ham

**Okay… thank you for those amazing reviews, and I hope you all know that they make my day. **

**~GoGreen52**

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you."

-Elvis Presley

**Homecoming**

Chapter 6- Screaming Ham

**-Percy POV-**

When I saw the look on Annabeth's face, I smiled. She looked so cute being flustered… but mine couldn't have been any different.

I mean, in the texts I have said that these girls were freaks for hanging out with my mom, but to be honest, I think I am greatly mistaken. These girls are one of a kind… only to be created by God for us.

I mean, Nico and Thalia balance off each other like I thought could never be possible. Grover and Juniper are both so warm and caring that I doubt they would ever dare hurt each other… and last but not least, Annabeth and I.

We have gotten onto a rocky start, but I know that we can be great friends… or maybe even more. I hope that we can be more. Defiantly.

"Percy, I think we should get eating by now, don't you?" my mother asked, leading the girls to the table.

I nodded, and showed Grover and Nico to the dining table. It was able to seat six people, so we lucked out. My mother loves to have company over…

I sat down across from Annabeth, Nico across from Thalia, and Grover across from Juniper. My mom and Paul hung out in the kitchen doing who knows what. I don't really think I want to know anyways…

"So, Percy I heard you just recently broke up with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Why?" Thalia asked, poking at her ham. Annabeth choked on her milk, and I looked at her worriedly. I don't want my date to choke to death. Duh.

"Well, I guess I just didn't feel anything with her anymore… she was getting a little pushy, too," I admitted, focusing back down on my food. I can't cause a uproar about this, can I?

Thalia smirked and took a bite of her food. Annabeth didn't really hold back on how much food she ate, eating her whole plate.

"Can you excuse me? I'm just going to go get seconds," Annabeth said, standing up. She blushed when Thalia and Juniper looked at her in disbelief.

"No problem," I said, letting her go. For some reason when she walked through the doors, I wanted to call out to her for her to come back. I held myself down from doing that for awhile, and went back to eating.

That's when I heard a scream from the kitchen. I immediately reconized it as Annabeth's and bolted into the kitchen in record time.

When I ran in, I saw Annabeth on the floor, with my mom and Paul next to her, trying desperately to hold something in place. A plate was broken with a ham knife and bloody food on the floor. Oh no…

"Annabeth!" I cried, going on my knees to her side. I heard everyone else come in, and gasp.

The three of us easily eased Annabeth to lay her on the floor. The knife cut her wrist, right on the major artery. If we didn't stop the bleeding, she could bleed out. And then… I can't think about it.

I took off my button up shirt to help stop the bleeding, leaving me with a white undershirt, and the others gathered towels to wrap around Annabeth's wrist. Her white dress was red in some parts, and she looked paler.

"Percy, we need to take a surprise visit to the hospital," my mom said, helping a dizzy Annabeth to her feet. When she walked, she was moving slower than usual, and her legs where wobbly. I sucked in a breath and picked her up bridal style. She didn't even fight back, and I knew that there was something wrong here.

We took Paul's Prius to the nearest hospital, St. Johns. I ran in with a bloody Annabeth in my arms, and she was carted away to get a blood transplant I assume. No, the doctor helping her actually told me that.

I waited in the waiting room, I mean, where else would I wait? And for some reason the press found out I was at the hospital, and I knew some staff member must have leaked it.

Nico and Grover where guarding the entrance, making sure no press member got in. They just used my card, and it worked all too well.

Thalia walked up to me and gave me a shirt that was soaked with blood. I knew it was Annabeth's blood, which made me want to heave up my lunch. Why did Annabeth have to go through this?

I mean, it was our time to get to be friends today… and hopefully maybe some other time, we can be more.

"Percy, I hope you know that by the look on Annabeth's face when she saw you walk through your mother's door… it just lit up. I know that you feel the same way," Thalia said, sitting next to me, "I know that this isn't how we planned our day, but I hope that maybe we can do it again."

I looked at Thalia and smiled, "You're right. It looked like Nico and you aren't so far down that hate hole, huh?" I asked, giving Thalia a slight nudge with my shoulder. She blushed, and I knew that she was crazy for him. I'm sure he was crazy for her, too.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, her face getting even more red when I nodded. She leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes, "Percy, I hope you don't end up breaking Annabeth's heart, because I know one thing. Annabeth has had a hard past with men, so she may have trust issues…"

I could tell Thalia was holding something back so I gave her a look that said exactly that. "There is more, and I'll just tell you she inflicted pain on herself from that whole mess… it took years for her to get over it. Don't end up like Ethan, Percy," Thalia warned, closing her eyes once more. But opened them for my response.

"I promise to you that I won't Thals," I said, and held out my pinky.

She glared at me for calling her Thals, but excepted the pinky.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

As soon as Annabeth was all stiched up, I walked right on in there… okay, more like ran, but what's the difference?

She was awake, looking out the window. But when she noticed she wasn't alone, her eyes widened and met mine, "You stayed?" she asked.

"You don't want me here?" I felt hurt for a slight second. But then she responded.

"No, I want you here, but I thought you might have something better to do than just stay here… the doctor says I can leave once the stitches settle… it was a hard wound."

I smiled at her, and sat down on the chair that was next to her bed, "Thalia got you some extra clothes, so I think you'll be alright."

She nodded and smiled, looking at the ceiling now, "So, do you think we can all try again tomorrow?" she asked, turning her head to look at me.

"I'd be glad… where, though?" I asked, kind of nervous all of the sudden.

"You guys meet us girls at my place… we're planning on having a sleepover tonight anyways," she said, and I smiled.

"It's a date," I proclaimed, looking up mouthing , _THANK YOU!_

Annabeth just laughed that laugh that will haunt my best dreams. I know that I want her in my life… but does she want me in hers?

**Blah blah blah blah blah. **

**REVIEW!**

**~GoGreen52**


	7. Kid Again

**I think today should be a w r i t i n g f r e n z y! If you are new and don't know what one of my writing frenzy's are, I guess I should tell you… a writing frenzy is basically a day with more than two updates… so be watching out for this story, and Secrets **

**~GoGreen52**

**Before I write this chapter- I have good news… along with Stranded, a new story is coming out this summer- Taken. Here's a summary-**

T a k e n

Two opposing students- Annabeth Chase, school brain and Percy Jackson- School's 'It' Boy, get kidnapped.**  
><strong>Can they work together go get out? Or will they be branded to living their final days in a torturous basement?**  
><strong>Find out in the new story Taken, by GoGreen52.

Release date- June 10th 2011  
>rated- T<p>

**Hope you're excited!**

"_The longer I live, the more I realize the impact of attitude on life. Attitude, to me, is more important than facts. It is more important than the past, the education, the money, than circumstances, than failure, than successes, than what other people think or say or do. It is more important than appearance, giftedness or skill. It will make or break a company... a church... a home. The remarkable thing is we have a choice everyday regarding the attitude we will embrace for that day. We cannot change our past... we cannot change the fact that people will act in a certain way. We cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude. I am convinced that life is 10% what happens to me and 90% of how I react to it. And so it is with you... we are in charge of our Attitudes."_

_Charles R. Swindoll _

**Homecoming**

**Chapter 7-**

**-Annabeth POV-**

I got home at about 10 and went to sleep about ten minutes later. So, that was the remainder of my day. People coming in, asking me if I tried to kill myself, and all of that jazz. I mean, I didn't try to hurt myself.

I can have my klutzy moments… but only when I have my eyes peeled for someone that is. I don't even get how Percy Jackson can come into my life, take my heart, and keep it all for himself.

I need it too, you know. I never thought he could be like he was yesterday, worried for me, caring for me, and not even second guessing his actions. I mean, he could get sick for touching my blood, but he didn't even whine. I never thought Percy Jackson himself could be so selfless.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice ask. I was seated on the couch, wearing my casual clothes- a tee shirt and jeans.

I turned to see Thalia and Juniper looking at me expectantly. I raised my eyebrows at them, but they just stood there. Juniper finally cracked a smile, making me laugh.

"You need to look better than that," Thalia said, walking up to me to take a seat on the couch too. Juniper finally started to laugh, and I did too. "What?"

"Well, you just invited yourself in my apartment, and now you're telling me what to do?" I asked in disbelief. Contentment flooded Thalia's features as she grabbed the TV remote and changed it to the Yankee's game.

"I can get you some nicer clothes, okay Annabeth?" Juniper asked, and I nodded. She walked into my room, most likely going to raid my closet and making the room a mess. I wouldn't be surprised If Juniper gets a tornado named after her. She does a good job to my room if you ask me…

"So, when are the boys coming?" Thalia asked, taking my coke that I already opened, not to mention drank out of, and took a sip.

"Same time. I'm sorry for cancelling the sleepover last night… I really wasn't in the mood to entertain anyone," I admitted, and a pinkish tint came over onto my cheeks.

"It's okay. I mean, we all have those nights," Thalia said, patting my shoulder. She put the coke back on the coffee table and smiled, "I think we were totally wrong about Percy and his friends."

I looked at Thalia and saw this intense look in her eyes, a look I haven't seen in a long time. The look of adoration. I think she was falling pretty hard for Nico.

"I know we were most defiantly wrong about them, Thals. But I don't really think we should exactly trust them yet. I know yesterday was pretty crazy, but I'm honestly not ready to judge them based on it," I said, going deep in thought. It was true. I wasn't ready to go ahead and proclaim my love to a man I barely know.

"I don't know… but it just seems so natural with Nico," Thalia admitted, blushing. I smiled at how love-struck Thalia was.

"I can see that," I said, giving her a wide smile, "I think Juniper is in your same boat." Thalia laughed, and laid back into the couch, sighing.

I know that Percy and I aren't really like that… more like a friendship in our case. I want more, though, and that's what scares me the most.

"Annabeth? Do you think Percy and you-" she cut herself off, looking at my expression, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Thals. Percy is… Percy, and I'm me. We live two different lives. I don't think they're meant to cross, though," I admitted, looking at Thalia's shocked expression.

"Are you kidding? Do you even know how worried he was yesterday? He _loves _you Annabeth. I can see it," Thalia appointed, and smiled a bit at the 'love' part.

"But Thalia, I _just_ met him. All of the time, we've been messing with him, and hating him. Now you're telling me to love him? Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked, standing up, "Look, if I like Percy, fine. If I don't, that's fine too. Who says I can't _just _be friends with him?"

Thalia's smirk made me start to laugh at myself. _How could I have been so stupid? I have feelings for that loser whether I like it or not…_

_And I think I may like it too._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I looked in the full-body mirror for a second time in two days, excited for today. Finally I would be able to go hang out with my friends and… I guess the boys are my friends too? I don't know.

"Annabeth, you defiantly are rocking that look," Thalia said, coming up from behind me. She gripped my shoulder and smiled, "I'm so proud of you… finally a fashion sense."

"I think you should be proud of me, Thals. I'm the one who actually dressed her up," Juniper said walking to stand beside me.

We all looked casual, yet stunning in the outfits we put together. I was wearing a blue and white off-the-shoulder shirt and faded skinny jeans with some black flats. I didn't wear any make up… not to mention I had my hair up in a pony.

Thalia wore her hair down with a black 'death to barbie' tee shirt, and black skinny jeans. She decided to wear some red converse, making me laugh at her choice. Thalia's favorite colors where red, blue and black.

Juniper wore a white looser tank top with a black one under it. On top she wore a red cardigan, and bootcut jeans. She decided to wear some red flats, too.

All together, I'd say we'd have the boys tongue tied in seconds. That's the power of Juniper.

A few minutes before 11, the boys showed up.

Percy looked amazing in his tight-fitting blue v-neck shirt, and jeans that weren't too tight, but not lose either.

Grover wore a boyfriend shirt, with a white tee under. Blue skinny jeans where titled too.

Nico looked like he was made for Thalia with the black skinny jeans, black button up shirt, and the smirk that could possibly be the only one in the world to beat Thalia's.

"Come in," I said, leading them to the kitchen. Thalia and Juniper where seated at the bar overlooking the kitchen itself, so I stood in there while Nico took a seat next to Thalia and Grover stood behind Juniper. Percy was next to me standing in the kitchen.

"So… where are we going today?" Percy asked, and I gave him a quirky smile.

"First, we are going to eat here, and trust me, I know how to cook," Thalia scoffed at that.

"Trust me, she can do a lot more than just cook like a chef," Thalia smirked, causing everyone but me to laugh.

"Ha Ha. Well, after that, I think we should go hit the Met, then for the courtesy of the boys, we could go paintballing," I said, smiling when the boys got the _'perfect time to impress my girl' _look in their eyes. If only they met Thalia and I before. I'm sure Juniper will sit out, and not really want to get caught in Thalia and I's rampage.

"Annabeth, do you always plan things out like this?" Percy asked, looking at me impressed.

"I have a tendency to get caught in my mind a lot," I admitted, causing everyone to laugh again. I blushed and Percy stopped laughing, but instead looked at me curiously. "What?"

He snapped out of it, blushing. "Sorry," he said, looking down.

Grover and Nico tried to hide their laughter, but the key word in there was tried. "Look, I'm making chicken and wild rice soup, so if I were you, unless you want to help go and watch the big game or something," I said, making Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Juniper leave.

Just me and Percy.

I smiled up at him, as if to say _thank you._ "Okay, I guess I'm teaching you how to cook wild rice soup?" I asked, and Percy laughed a bit, nodding.

I pulled out two aprons, and handed him the bigger one. I had the grey one, and he had one that was blue. "Thanks, my favorite color," Percy said, and threw it on. We didn't want to ruin our clothes.

I took out the recipe and gave Percy all of the necessary instructions to make the soup. "Here, just grab the flour and put one cup in the mix," I instructed, and smiled to myself when he did it perfectly. "You know, you aren't that bad," I said.

It was his turn to smile, but he looked at the recipe, reading it. "Thanks… I guess my mom rubbed off on me," he admitted, blushing a bit. But then he re read the recipe, actually focusing on it, and smiled to himself, "I'll start to cook the rice," he said, and I nodded.

After about 45 minutes of cooking, we had one steaming pot of wild rice soup.

Percy and I high-fived each other when we finished, and took our aprons off. "Thanks for helping, Percy," I said, and he shook his head to my surprisement.

"Between you and me, I felt like a little kid again," he smiled at me, taking in the scent of the lunch. "And man, I am starving." I laughed at his remark, and he smiled at me. I felt like a kid again too.

I called the others in, and we ate. Percy and I shared the praise from our friends when they took their first spoonful. I guess we didn't do that bad.

I'm pretty sure Percy and I will be good friends…. Sometimes I feel even more… but right now, being friends is all that matters.


	8. Artwork

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Okay, this upcoming week will be a bit crazy for me… so forgive me if I don't update at all . But that's the cruel fact of my life. I got lucky the last few weeks, but now I'm not sure if I can actually type as much as the next writer. Don't worry though- I'll still write as much as I can.**

**~GoGreen52 **

"If it's not fun, you're not doing it right"

~Bob Basso

**Homecoming**

**Chapter 8- Artwork**

**-Annabeth POV-**

We had a taxi bring us to the Met, and I was actually pretty excited. I mean, we where going to be looking at some really cool artwork.

"Annabeth, we can go in now," Percy said, brining me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, and blushing I opened the door so we could get out. "Thanks," I said. I'm pretty sure my face was as red as Thalia's shoes.

He gave me a shy smile and we walked into the art museum. I picked up a little map of the place and saw what we could look at. "I'm going to check out the Greek mythology stuff… I don't know about you guys," I said, and the boys looked at me weirdly while Thalia and Juniper laughed.

"Annabeth can't keep her eyeballs away from anything that has to do with ancient myths or architecture," Juniper explained, and the boys started laughing. _What was so funny about this anyways?_

"Yeah, well by," I said, and followed the map to where the exhibit was. I heard some footsteps behind me… I hope someone isn't stalking me.

"Annabeth, wait up!" I heard Percy's voice yell from behind me. Oh… so he's the stalker dude. But anyways, I decided to slow up and let him catch up to me.

"Hi Percy," I said, not bothering to look at him, instead looking at the map.

"Sorry about back there… it was rude-"

I cut him off, "Don't worry. I'm used to it." Percy looked at me sadly after hearing that. He doesn't understand at all. Me- nerdy, obsessed with Greek mythology and architecture, Bullies- high in popular chain, scary, and they have no reason to keep a clean record.

So, let's just say I was always picked on in high school, okay?

"What do you mean?" he asked. I knew he would too…

"I was always bullied in high school… but I never really tried to fight back, knowing I could seriously hurt them and get a bad permanent mark on my record," I said very quietly, speeding up. I wanted to just shut up and get to the exhibit.

But, of course he decided to stop me.

"Wait. So you where bullied, but didn't fight back because you would get in trouble?"

"Congratulations. Here's your car," I said sarcastically. Percy smirked at me, but when I started to walk again, he stopped me yet a second time.

"Annabeth, you shouldn't have to put up with that," Percy said nobly.

"I know I shouldn't, but I do because that's the sick tale of my life, okay?" I exclaimed. I felt some tears threaten to fall, but I used my will power and held them back. "I don't think you get it. I've always been the nerdy one. The one who you don't want to be friends with."

"But what If I want to be friends with you?" he asked. What an idiot. He had no clue what could happen, could he?

"And make me some charity case? Well, I'm sorry, but I have enough charity already to last me a life time," I said, some venom lurking in my tone.

"Who said anything about charity?" Percy asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Honestly, if you weren't so worried about your… looks, you'd see what I mean," I said, and stalked off to the exhibit.

I wanted nothing to do with him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Once I got to the Greek Mythology paintings, I instantly felt like home. My mother, before she died, used to read Greek myths to me all of the time.

Those memories were the few I had left of her, so whenever I see something like Hercules, Athena, Perseus, or anyone else, I feel like home, and that my mother had never died from cancer.

I saw a familiar face looking at the painting of all of the greek gods, surrounding a large hearth, like a real family. Chiron Brunner, an old teacher of mine.

"Hello Mr. Brunner," I said, making him turn around in his wheel chair. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Please, call me Chiron. How have you been Annabeth?" he asked, as we shook hands.

"I've been good… got a book store, working on that degree," I admitted, and blushed as Chiron looked onto me expectantly.

"I've always known that you'd do something… not normal. Are you going to school for architecture?" he asked. My old teacher knew me too well.

"Exactly that Mr.- oops- Chiron," I said, and laughed at my goof up. I'm glad he laughed too, and didn't act as much like Thalia.

Thals, Juni, and I were all in the same class with him for a teacher. We were really the targets for all of the bullies, being the smartest and weirdest in the school.

"How are Miss Grace and Miss Busche doing?" Chiron asked, knowing that we were inseparable in high school so we probably are now, too.

"They're doing good… and they are actually here… somewhere," I said, blushing a bit when I couldn't find them.

"I see that they are the same old same old," Chiron chuckled, then looked back at the artwork. "Do you know the story behind this artwork?" he asked, not looking at me.

I looked to where his eyes pointed, and saw Princess Dione chained to a rock in the ocean. I remember my mother telling me this story.

"Have you ever seen Clash of the Titans?" I asked, and Chiron nodded, looking at me expectantly. "This artwork vaguely represents that story."

Chiron nodded, seeing my point.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy's voice ask from behind me, so I turned around. I saw all of my friends looking at me, sorry.

"Yes?" I asked, confused. What's to be sorry about?

"We're sorry for laughing at you," Thalia said, pulling me in for a hug. Chiron chuckled, and winked at me over the shoulder of Thalia.

She turned around to look at our old teacher… the one that really made an impact on our lives. "MR. BRUNNER!" she screamed, and pulled him in for a hug. A few people looked at us weirdly, but I just laughed.

"Okay, boys, this is our old teacher Mr. Brunner, and Chiron, these people are Percy Jackson, Nico Di'Angelo, and Grover Underwood," I introduced, and Percy shook hands with Chiron. I smiled, thinking of my dad when they did that. It was like Percy and Chiron just had a silent conversation about me.

We took a look at some of the other artworks, but soon left, wanting to get to the fun part of the day:

Paintball.

**-Percy POV-**

We got into a different cab, and rode to where we would be playing paintball. Of course, I never heard of the place before, but it's been awhile since I've been here.

I made sure to wear a hat and sunglasses throughout the day, besides the art gallery. That would be rude…

I still felt pretty bad about the fight Annabeth and I got in earlier, we've been skirting around each other ever since. I knew I had to apologize, and quick.

Walking into the place where we got all decked up in gear, or the 'Shack' that they called it, I knew I was in for some fun.

"Okay, boys against girls, but Juniper is going to sit out," Annabeth said, pulling on some gear.

"Wait, wouldn't that be unfair?" Nico asked, scrunching his eyebrows deep in thought.

Thalia wacked the back of his head and said, "Of course it's unfair. We want to give you dummies a chance."

My eyes went wide and I leaned back, acting a bit like my old-self, "Are you sure you can even come close to beating us? I mean, we do know how to fire a gun."

Annabeth's face turned red as she loaded her paintball gun up. "Oh, I'm sure," she said, putting a mask on. She didn't look like a girl, with how poised she looked. I got into my protection gear too, and loaded my gun.

Juniper would blow a whistle every time someone was out, and when it started and finished. But the whistle would blow longer for the start and finish apparently so we knew the difference.

Get it?

We all got into position, we being the blue team and the girls being the red team.

Then I heard the whistle.

I heard a shot ring in the air, soon after hearing Grover cry out in pain. Dang these girls where good.

I went into a tree, and saw someone walking down a little passage way. I aimed, then shot. The person who I shot at, sensed the threat and did the matrix move, dodging the shot. Then, they hid for cover. But under that mask I saw a little hint of blonde, and I knew that was Annabeth.

How did she do that?

I heard two other whistles be blown, signaling Nico and Thalia leaving the game. But for some weird reason I knew it was a draw that happened. Or Nico and Thlaia where just being dumb. But Thalia and Annabeth were too good to be dumb.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth's voice yell from behind me, I turned around to see Annabeth, her paintball gun pointed right at me. I quickly pulled mine out, and shot at the same time Annabeth did.

But who won?

**-Annabeth POV-**

He turned around to face me, surprise written on his face. I wanted to see the look in his eye when I won, but he quickly drew his gun and shot at about the same time I did, but I shot about a millisecond before him.

I got hit, and flew onto my back from the close rang. I heard him fall too, and we both moaned, holding the place we shot each other.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I took a deep breath and sat up. Getting shot in your abdomen hurt like crap.

"Yeah, you?" I asked, and he sat up too.

"Good," he said, and I stood up. He did too, not too long after and we headed back to the shack.

I looked at him and saw a red splatter mark, looking like a piece of artwork that I saw hanging in the museum. "You look like a piece of artwork, Jackson," I joked, and he looked down and laughed.

"As do you, Chase," he said, gesturing to my own blue splatter mark on my white cover up. I raised an eyebrow at him and we both started to laugh. I guess some art at the Met doesn't really have so much… meaning after all.

"Look, I'm sorry for being such an idiot to you… I actually want to be friends," he said after we took our masks off, and headed up the stairs to get to the main headquarters where we see each other play and stuff.

I know this place is totally awesome.

"I do too… so friends?" I asked, sticking my hand out.  
>"Friends," he repeated, agreeing with me and shook my hand.<p>

_But I want to be much more, too._

**That was really fluffy, I know, but Percabeth is a main factor in this story, you know?**

**I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**~GoGreen52**


	9. Sundaes

**Hey! I just got back from playing two basketball games… but I won them both, so I'm happy. If I wasn't… this chapter might have not been that pretty. Thanks for all of the nice reviews, they have a tendency to really get my imagination flowing and make my day. **

**~GoGreen52**

"_Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter." _

_~Martin Luther King, Jr._

**Homecoming**

**Chapter 9- Sundaes**

**-Annabeth POV-**

We decided to head out to my apartment, and seal the deal with a couple movies. We all were really getting along, and I could tell Thalia and Nico liked each other, along with Juniper and Grover. I wonder what Percy and I look like compared to them?

I mean, I have to admit… I think I like him a _bit _more than just a friend. My only question is, _am I the only one who likes Percy? Does he like me back?_

I don't think so… I mean, he just broke up with Rachel Dare. How can he brake up with her, then go for a girl like me?

That stuff only happens in movies. Not just any movies, soap operas. I guess that's what my life is: a big old soap opera. Love triangles, mixed feelings, and plenty of hilarious cheesy comments.

"Annabeth! We need the ice cream!" Thalia called from the kitchen. Her and Juniper were_ trying_ to make some ice cream sundaes for us all. They wouldn't let me in the kitchen.

I sighed and went to get the ice cream from my big cooler, which I placed where my washing machine and drying machines were. I got some vanilla, chocolate, and peppermint bon-bon ice cream. I decided to keep my favorite, cookie dough, in the freezer.

When I got to the kitchen, I knocked on the sliding divider and Juniper slid it open a crack. "Hand them to me and go sit down, Annabeth," she told me, holding out some messy hands. I raised an eyebrow, but still handed her the ice cream.

The girls were seriously getting on my nerves. When I got back to the living room, expecting to see the boys, I saw no one. Instead I saw a note on the couch, so being the curious person I am I went to take a swift look at it.

_Annabeth,_

_First of all, don't worry. We didn't decide that you were too boring or anything, instead quite the opposite. I snuck a little note to keep you satisfied and not go on a witch hunt for us, leaving our special surprise for you. Just wait, and make sure that you follow Thalia and Juniper's orders- they've put a lot of thought into this. Enjoy!_

_Percy._

I threw the note on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Why not just waste time and look for movies?

I looked at some DVD's and smiled when I came up to one- _The Wiggles. _You might think I'm crazy for having a DVD like that… but I have a perfect alibi. I have two little brothers that back a couple years ago, I used to watch. I guess I never thought to get rid of it.

I came up to find the movie that I think we should be watching tonight- _Tangled_. Thalia and I have ben wanting to watch it, and you know… it's basically another Disney movie that touches you in one way or another.

I know- I can be a sap sometimes.

"ANNABETH! GET YOUR LITTLE SCRAWNY BUTT IN HERE!" I heard Thalia yell, sounding all excited. In the background I heard some laughter, then a _WACK! _Followed by an _"OWE!"_

I closed my eyes in disturbance. Gosh, do these people know how to get a life? But I walked into the kitchen anyways, seeing five smiling faces. (Though the one that stuck out the most was Percy's)

"Thanks for being the bestest person in the world!" Thalia squealed, and gave me a… rather huge hug and sent me stumbling back words. I had to grip the wall for support so I wouldn't collapse. Dang, that girl can really pack a lot on you when she wants to.

When she finally let go, I was pulled into another embrace by Juniper. Only hers wasn't as bad.

Juniper let go, and went to stand visibly close to Grover. Odd, right?

Percy walked up to me, and put an arm around my shoulders. He whispered into my ear, "Thanks, Annabeth." I swear goose bumps formed on my neck.

"You're welcome Percy," I said, smiling. He smiled at me too as we grabbed our desert. Then, I knew I had to explain to them what movie we were watching.

"I picked out to movie," I started, getting everyone's attention. "We're watching Tangled." The boys looked at me in shock while the girls, besides me, squealed and dragged Grover and Nico into the living room.

I really think they were excited.

"Really? Tangled?" Percy asked, walking with me to the living room. The others were either dragged, or sprinted there.

"Yes really, and that movie is actually good," I said, causing Percy to scoff.

"Okay, after this, I'm showing you some real good movies," Percy said, taking a bite of his sundae.

"Are you making a date, Jackson?" I asked, looking at him in surprise. But, I really didn't show him that- rather amusement.

"NO! I mean, no, but why can't we hang out as friends?" he asked, looking at me more deeply, "I think that's what we are, right?"

I laughed and nodded, and the rest of the 45 second walk to the living room was quiet. We _were _moving pretty slow, though.

"COME ON! IT'S STARTING!" Thalia yelled at us, making us move slightly faster.

We took a seat next to each other and started to watch the movie. I just hope it is as good as Selena told me.

At the part where Flinn 'dies' a tear fell down my cheek. I looked over to see Juniper dry out sobbing, and Thalia looking at the screen intently stuffing popcorn in her mouth. She was so far up on the couch, a worried Nico was holding her back.

When Repunzel's tear worked its magic, Juniper's face looked so happy and Thalia's mouth was wide open and she stopped eating. It was rather funny, really.

At the end where she reconnected with her parents, Thalia was clapping. The boy's looked at her like she was crazy, but Juni and I were already used to this kind of stuff and paid attention to the movie.

When the movie was over, I got up and turned the light on. Thalia was on a sugar high and was practically bouncing off the walls. Nico was worried, and tried to get her to settle down, while Juniper and Grover laughed at the two.

Percy saw the overall picture like me, and looked on it in amusement. I went and plopped down next to him, taking a spoonful of his unfinished sundae.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, seeing me with the spoon in my mouth. I'm pretty sure the look I gave him reminded him of a two year old getting caught taking a cookie out of the cookie jar, because he started to laugh at me.

I took the spoon out of my mouth, dipped it in the sundae, and stuck it on his forehead so I could laugh at him… which I did.

"What was that for?" he asked, taking the spoon off his head and sticking it on mine.

"I needed a good laugh… now I need a good shower," I mumbled, looking cross eyed at the spoon on my forehead.

"You got that right," he said, standing up, "Meet me at the pizza shop at 11, come prepared for the most awesome movie of our generation." I rolled my eyes at him, but nodded. He smiled and walked out.

"Time to go!" I yelled at everyone, who looked at me astonished.

"But the party just started," Thalia whined. I took her by the ear and dragged her out, slamming the door.

The other's looked at me with wide eyes, and ran out. I guess I was kind of crabby, considering it was 12 at night, and I had a date tomorrow… or I was just going to hang out, I don't know.

I ignored the mess, and put on my PJ's slipped into my bed, and fell asleep when my head the pillow.

**Hope you liked it! **

_**What should the movie be?**_

**-the most answered or my favorite answer will be in the story-**

**~GoGreen52**


	10. Snooty Waitresses

**Hey I'm back! Today I have nothing going on since it is Saturday, and I think I might have a writing Frenzy today! I need at least 10 reviews to keep going!**

**Sarah LaSeru****- **_**I honestly believe that Logan is more… boyish than Jake. So- I really don't think I **_**should **_**pick, considering who is reading this. But, under some circumstances, he is cuter but not hotter than Jake Able. **_

**~GoGreen52**

"_You're only as strong as the tables you dance on, the prinks you mix, and the friends you roll with." ~Anomynous_

**Homecoming**

**Chapter 10- Snooty Waitresses**

**-Percy POV-**

I looked at my watch. In 22 minutes and now 31 seconds, I would be picking Annabeth up to go to the movies. I really wasn't going to even try to tell you I'm not excited.

"Geeze man!" Grover exclaimed from an armchair, smirking at my anxious expression. "You know it's going to go alright, right?" he asked, looking at me nervously.

I sat down on the couch and leaned into it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Just breathe and you'll be okay._

"I know, okay? I'm just nervous. Annabeth is like no other girl I've met before. I mean, she doesn't care who I am… she really see's who I _really _am." I explained, my eyes closed. When I opened them, I saw Grover looking at me smiling a bit.

"Man, you're falling hard," he smiled, and laughed a bit, "but for some reason, I can really see that Annabeth is the _one _for you."

My eyes widened, and I sat up. I got nervous, and spoke, "Please don't tell me that I'm that obvious."

"Yeah- you are." Grover smiled, laughed a bit. "But I can tell you that Annabeth doesn't know."

I looked at him like he just grew another ear. How did he know? "How do you know that?"

Grover pointed to himself and said, "Hey dude, my best friend's a rock star. How stupid would it be if I didn't know?" I nodded and smiled a bit. I have a feeling two little birds named Thalia and Juniper did the snooping for him.

I tried to slow my heartbeat, and get it back to normal, but it just wouldn't slow back to average. When am I ever this nervous to meet a girl? Heck, to be honest, I've never been nervous to meet a girl. Until Annabeth swooped right into my world.

I looked at the TV and saw yet another editorial about me. But… someone else was in the picture. They didn't get a facial shot, but they got the back of their head. Blonde curls. I knew that this wasn't going to have a happy ending.

"Who is this girl? And does Percy Jackson have another lover?" the reporter asked, looking at us as if she knew I was watching.

Dang. Annabeth doesn't deserve this… I mean, I'm sure she'll receive a bunch of glares, but I just hope no one goes too far.

Because I really like her.

**-Annabeth POV-**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Thalia and Juniper somehow found out about Percy and I's date, so they decided to play Annie-Barbie.

Let me tell you- it's not fun. They practically ripped my hair out when they put it up in a tight pony that fell down in beautiful curls. To make it worse, they dressed me in a dress.

"Guys, I have to go to the bathroom," I said, causing Thalia to nod in approval.

"Yeah, you don't want to show Percy how small of a bladder you have," Thalia joked. I glared are her and walked into the bathroom, but not before taking the outfit I was planning on wearing today.

A graphic tee, a boyfriend long sleeve, and skinny jeans. That's like my regular outfit for a regular day. I mean, no need to go over the top, right? I don't even _like _dresses.

I took out my pony tail, and shook my hair, making my hair wild. I threw my hair up in a pony, but this time it was loser, and some stray curls that I could call my bangs, fell out of my pony. Exactly how I like it.

I looked at my face in the mirror, making sure I had not blotches or acne. I did a quick swipe of my chap stick, giving my lips some moisture to show off its normal, yet intensified look.

I smiled at the mirror, liking my reflection. I walked out of the door, and into my living room. Thalia and Juniper looked at me in surprise, then their faces where angry, than changed to pure happiness. Mood swings much?

"Why did you change?" Thalia asked, her voice knowing.

"I think you know, Thals. This is far more comfortable," I said, but it sounded like I was telling myself more than them.

"Yeah, right. You want Percy to like you for you!" she squealed, and I was scared that the neighbors would file a report.

I scoffed and sat down in my chair. I only changed to feel comfortable, didn't I? "Seriously, I just changed to feel comfortable, that's all." There was that tone in my voice again! Why can't I be sure about things?

"Annabeth, you like Percy," Juniper announced, making me sigh and close my eyes.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, my eyes still closed. I had the sound of utter defeat all over my voice.

"Yeah… everyone BUT Percy knows," Thalia said, taking a seat next to me.

"That means that he doesn't like me, right?" I asked, a little tear fell down my cheek. I really didn't need this.

"Of course not! I didn't tell this to Grover or Nico, and I have a feeling that they're in the same position," Thalia spoke, rubbing my back.

I quickly took a look at the time and noticed Percy would be here any minute. "Get out!" I exclaimed, shoving two confused friends out the door.

After I finally got the two idiots out of my apartment, I sat in the kitchen bar, and pulled out my notebook. I started scribbling out plans for the store, when I heard a knock on the door.

I had to restrain myself from running headlong to the door, not wanting to seem too… over excited.

Ten seconds later, _ten seconds too long, _I opened the door. Percy was standing there, a smile on his face, and sunglasses in his hair. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a plain white tee under. For pants, he wore some regular dark jeans and some sketchers on his feet.

It was perfect.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him, "Come on in." I opened the door wide enough so he could come in, and we walked to the living room. It was kind of awkward, standing there, not talking.

"So… when is the movie?" I asked, just noticing him staring at me. It didn't really seem creepy, considering I was doing the same thing to him.

"What? Oh, sorry. The movie is going to start in about three hours, enough time to stop and get something to eat," Percy explained, his sea green eyes bright in excitement.

I nodded and laughed as he held his arm out in a budding way. "On we go, partner," he said in a sarcastic way, and I latched my arm around his. I grabbed my purse from the side table and we walked out arm-in-arm. I just hope one day it will be hand-in-hand.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Percy ended up taking me to a local diner, one I have been to plenty of times. You might call me a 'regular' at that place.

"So… What made you become a book store owner?" Percy asked, once we were seated. I smiled at him, and closed my eyes.

"It's a long story," I said, I honestly didn't know what I would tell him.

"I'm sure I can keep up." His eyes pierced right through all of the lining that I have created around me, protecting me from any heartbreak. No need to make it happen again.

"Okay, I needed money, so I decided to become a book store owner. But secretly, I really always have wanted to be a architect." I admitted, and Percy's eyebrows rose.

"An architect? I think that would be a perfect job for you, Annabeth," Percy said, looking at the menus we got.

"What about you? You have to have a plan B, right?" I asked, and Percy's eyes lit up. I knew that he was pretty excited.

"Well, my secret is that I've always wanted to be a marine biologist," Percy said, smiling. I was surprised, sure, but I can honestly see him being a marine biologist. Working with sea creatures. That had to be his thing.

"Interesting… I honestly _can_ see it Percy." His eyes lit up in utter happiness.

"You can?" he asked, astonished. He was probably too used to being called Percy Jackson 'the Rock Star', and not Percy Jackson… the human being.

"Defiantly," I insisted.

We sank into a comfortable silence until the waitress came.

She was wearing a shirt _way _too small for her, along with a deep v-neck. She wore jeggings and then along with that some stilettos. I really don't get some women.

"What would you like today?" she asked Percy, bending down showing him some unwanted stuff while looking at him with what I think was suppose to be a sexy look, but it turned out to be a big pile of _blah. _

"Can I have a coke?" he asked, giving her a swift look to be polite, then turned back to look at me.

"Sure, sweetheart. What about you?" she asked me with venom in her voice. Of course I doubt Percy heard it because he was a man… and men don't really hear that kind of stuff.

"A sprite, please." She glared at me, and walked back to get our drinks. This was going to be a _long _day.

"Did you see her?" I asked, looking at Percy astonished. He smirked at me and nodded.

"I get that kind of crap all of the time. I'm used to it. But I think that you are far more beautiful than she ever will be…" Percy smiled, his eyes elsewhere.

I wonder what he was thinking…

"You get that a lot?" I asked, kind of un-surprised when he nodded. I mean, he is a Rock Star. And he has that brooding look going for him. "Oh."

We talked about the randomest things, like first kisses, what is the worst thing that has ever happened to us, what we like to do in our free time… etc.

When it was time to pay, I pulled out my purse and went looking for my credit card. But Percy caught my hand. "Annabeth, I'll pay."

"What?" I asked, surprised. That got me to stop looking, "That's ridiculous."

"Why? I mean, I asked you to come here, and it's polite to let me pay, then." Percy explained, and patted the top of my head. I think I really was doing that grumpy glare. And good, too.

"Fine, pay, but I'm paying for the movie." I snapped, and crossed my arms. He sighed and nodded, making me do a fist pump.

He looked at me oddly, "Did you just do a fist pump?"

"Yes, and you, Percy Jackson, are just too easy!" I exclaimed, laughing at him.

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms now.

"Okay, now you're acting like a two year old."

"You just did that earlier!"

"But that's different. I'm a _smart _two year old."

**How did you like it? I'm still open for more movie ideas!**

**~GoGreen52**


	11. A Tight Bond

**Hey Hey Hey! Thanks for AmAzAzInG reviews! Yeah… I just chugged a can of Fanta, so you should expect a funny chapter. Well… I have someone asking me how old I am? I'm going to tell you that I'm in 7****th**** grade. Young, right? Yeah…**

**~GoGreen52**

_"No man is truly married until he understands every word his wife is NOT saying." ~Unknown _

**Homecoming**

**Chapter 11- A Tight Bond**

**-Annabeth POV-**

We got to the movie theatre, and we had to wait in line for our tickets.

"So… what movie are we going to see?" I asked, feeling a little weird. I mean, not many people come to the movie theatre with someone that they just met a few days ago, and don't know what movie they're going to watch.

Yeah… I have it _hard._

"Well, I guess since we're here, I should tell you. We're going to watch Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Theif," Percy said, and my eyes went wide.

"You do know that your name is in the title, right?" I asked, practically choking on my own spit. Ewe…

"Of course I do. Why do you think we're going to watch the movie, anyways?" he asked, taking out his wallet and quickly buying our tickets while I thought about his sudden cockiness.

"HEY! I was going to pay for that," I exclaimed, taking my purse out from under my arm. Percy took my arm and put it back where it was, looking at me the whole time. Goodness, we must've looked really stupid.

"Look, Annabeth, I really don't think it's fair for you to spend money on me when I asked you to go out with me," Percy explained, taking my other arm and looking at me in the eyes.

"I just don't like other people paying for me… it just feels like they're with me for charity. And to look good," I said, telling him part of, whether he knows it or not, my past. Something bad happened, showing me that I can't really trust famous people. They just turn their back to you in the end. They use you to raise you up, and drop you when you fall.

"Annabeth, you don't have to worry about that. Nico, Grover, Thalia, and Juniper would make my face all disoriented, and make me live with it. Plus, I don't think I could really take hurting you…" Percy mumbled.

I looked down, my face red. "I don't think I could take hurting you, either Percy," I admitted. He smiled at me and squeezed my shoulders.

We got some popcorn and other candy like skittles, starburst, and sour patch kids. So, let's just say we were pretty stalked on food.

"Tickets, please?" the guy asked, and we handed him our tickets. He ripped the top off, and showed us what theater we would be going to.

When we sat down, we were in the 5th row, so we weren't too close to the screen so we couldn't see. "This place reminds me of the movie theater in LA. They both look a lot alike," Percy said, and my eyes widened.

"They might've just been made by the same Architect! Oh my gosh! That's really cool! I mean, I like it when we can make connections like this… well, in the architecture world, anyways. But did you know that the same person who made Minnesota's state capital made the countries capital, too?" I just got so wired up from that topic that it was almost unstoppable.

"No… I actually didn't know that. But that is pretty weird," Percy said, and looked at me intently. It was as if he was actually paying attention! I mean, my friends don't really stay around for when I get this happy or fired up.

"I know right? I don't really understand why he would make the two capitals the same. I mean, don't you think that the country one should have more honor?" I asked, thinking about it. _But maybe he did…_

"That does make sense in some… weird way." Percy smiled at me, and I'm sure my eyes were glowing. I don't know how, but he has me wrapped around his finger, I can tell you that much.

"I think I should take a look at their blueprints… maybe get some ideas for scaling and downscaling," I mumbled, now off in my own world. Percy smiled at me again, and I think he was just happy that I wasn't in his grill about this stuff. I doubt he knows what I'm talking about either.

"You know Annabeth, your smile really is beautiful," Percy told me, leaning in to whisper to me. I went ridged, and looked at him in the eyes. _Crap, I already wanted to kiss him and the movie wasn't on yet._

"Thanks. Your eyes really are one of a kind… but defiantly in a good way," I whispered back. That was sudden…

I'm sure my face was bright red, along with his. All of the sudden, the lights dimmed and the projector started. I turned so my torso was facing the screen.

The movie started, and I saw some really cool imagery. Like how Poseidon came out of the water and shrank down to normal size was pretty cool.

I laid my head on his shoulder and thought, _please don't shrug me off! Please don't shrug me off! _

And ten seconds later, there was no shrugging what-so-ever. I looked up and saw a faint smile of content on his lips, and I smiled too. This is how it should always be.

"Percy?" I asked, yet keeping my head on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he replied, tilting a little bit to my side.

"I was just thinking about… us." I looked up, and saw that his eyes were full of confusion. Well, it's worth a shot, "Do you have any feelings for me?" I asked.

His eyes widened in surprise, and I thought he was just going to tear me down. His answer… surprised me, "I do have feelings for you, Annabeth. Strong, even. And I defiantly know that their positive."

He just refered to the movie, making me laugh a bit. But, I knew we were in a movie theater, so I had to keep my mouth from opening too wide to make it louder.

"Percy, I do too," I admitted, and Percy's smile reached his eyes, brightening them. I smiled back at him. but what we did next… I don't know what I felt when I was with Ethan. Percy was just too good.

We kissed.

**-Percy POV-**

I have to admit, kissing Annabeth was far better than any other woman I have kissed before. With Annabeth… it just seemed so natural.

When we pulled apart, I looked into her eyes. Her stormy grey eyes, usually calculating her next move, was now… free and open.

But I'm sure I was smiling like a maniac too. So, I don't think I had anything against her.

"That was… wow," Annabeth whispered, not daring to speak louder.

"Yeah… that had to be one of the best kisses ever," I admitted, scratching a spot that really didn't itch on my head.

Annabeth's eyes widened, as if she remembered a really important detail. What did I miss?

"Percy… are we?" Annabeth asked, trying not to lead anything on. I knew from the look in her eyes that she wanted to be my girlfriend. I knew I wanted to be her to be my girlfriend, too.

"Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, looking at her in the eyes. She smiled, her face lighting up the whole theater, and nodded.

I pecked her on the lips, now really liking the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing.

**Awe… that was a really sappy chapter. Ugghhhh! But, you know, it had to happen.**

**My question to you this chapter: **

_**What should our little match-makers be like when they find out about Percy and Annabeth?**_

**~GoGreen52**


	12. Trust Issues

**Ideas keep on going through my head… gosh I'm getting annoyed, so why not write?**

**~GoGreen52**

_"Love is like war: Easy to begin but hard to end." – Anonymous_

**Homecoming**

Chapter 12- Trust Issues

**-Thalia POV-**

I was sitting in Annabeth's living room. Juniper and I decided to stay here and wait for her to come back home and spill. We also decided to call the boys over and have a Harry Potter movie-thon today while we waited for the lovebirds to come home. I mean, it was going to take whole day.

I made the popcorn and Juniper got the drinks. Nico and Grover were going to be the people who cleaned it all up, so Juniper and I were going to make the biggest mess we've ever made at Annabeth's house.

And this is all what went on when she wasn't home.

"I just think Daniel Radcliffe is so hot!" Juniper squealed, throwing more popcorn in her mouth. I nodded in agreement. The boys laughed at us, making me… somewhat nervous. _Is something on my face?_

"What?" I asked, getting annoyed when it took forever for them to answer me. _Hello, I was trying to watch a movie._

"We met Daniel and the truth is, in real life, he's not that good looking." Grover sighed, leaning back in his chair. He threw an arm around Juniper and I could see him _try _to flex his muscles.

"Yeah, like you could do any better," I scoffed. Nico started to laugh, and I looked at him and said, "You too, you know."

Juniper laughed, and gave me a fist pump. I looked at Nico and Grover, their faces bright red, and decided to enjoy this moment. It's not every day that you get to embarrass two grown men. I'm not even sure if I can call them that though.

"Thalia, you know you can't rip on us," Nico said, scooting closer to me. He threw an arm around my shoulder and looked at me with I think was supposed to be lust or something. "You know we're good looking."

I smiled at him, going with it, and softly touched his arm. It felt… right. I looked into his eyes, and they locked. A new intensity I never felt before was going through our stare. I didn't notice how close we were when we kissed. I really don't know who started it, though.

I broke it up, realizing _who _I was kissing and just the simple 'I'm kissing a freaking boy' part. That… kind of scared me. I got up from the loveseat and ran to Annabeth's room. I guess I closed the door rather loud, because it sounded like a slam.

I locked the door, feeling wetness in my eyes, and ran to the bed, sprawling out on the sheets.

I needed to think.

Annabeth was on a date with Percy Jackson, a guy who we always used to mock and make fun of. But now… now that we met them, I don't know what I can really say. I mean, I don't know.

Something just pulls me to Nico, and I have no freaking idea what to do about it. Maybe I should just shut him out. Or maybe I should just let him in? I mean, it can't really turn out to be _that_ bad.

But he is an actor and friends with Percy Jackson. The guy has connections. He has fan girls. Some of them are way prettier than me, and what happens if he ever gets sick of me? He'll just go crawling to one of those hot little fan girls.

We all know that story.

I heard a soft knock on the door, but I wasn't really ready to let anyone in. I mean, I knew my whole ordeal was sudden… but I can't really help it. ADHD, remember?

I looked in the mirror and saw that for the first time in five years I was crying. I couldn't handle it, and I knew I needed someone there for me, who understood. My father left me when I was five. On my birthday. My mother was a drug-addict. I couldn't really come to the fact that at such a young age… I had to grow up.

On top of that, teachers treated me like some _thing_. They treated me like I was a piece of dirt instead of a student because I didn't get good test scores and understood the material. The only thing I could really understand was how they treated me.

I didn't like it one bit.

As I'm adding layers to my sick cake of life, I never really fit in with other students. Until I went to NYU with Juniper and Annabeth, I never fit in with anyone. I was even bullied by kids. It really sucked, you know?

Thousands of kids who wanted to help me, promised they'd never leave me when I was in my darkest part of life… left. And now I'm scared Nico would leave me too.

These feelings… I don't know what or how to deal with them. It's as if I was visiting a whole new world, being sucked in and taken apart. I'll never be sure about what will happen next, and that scares the crap out of me.

I grew up to know to trust my instincts… and I want to trust him. But it's just so _hard._

The person knocked on the door again, and I got up slowly to open it. I saw Juniper, looking at me sadly. She knew my story, and how I had… trust issues.

"Thalia, it's okay," Juniper said, giving me a hug. Tears were coming from my eyes more rapidly now, and I felt like I was a little wimp. Couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle anything.

"N-No its n-not! Ni-Nico probably th-thinks I ha-hate him!" I cried, sobbing into my friend's shoulder. I heard Juniper mumble something like _Annabeth where are you?_

She patted my back awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. "Thalia… Nico really likes you. I doubt he'll hold a grudge against this. Sure, he might think you don't like him, but you should go tell him you do."

I looked at Juniper in shock. _When did she become Doctor Phil?_

"I don't know, okay! I hate how I can barely trust my friends. Now I want to trust Nico… but I don't want him to turn out to be my dad. Leaving me without a word. I was in the most vulnerable phase of life, Juni!" I exclaimed, and stood up.

"Thalia. Just give it a try. I can tell Nico likes you, and I can tell you like him too. Just give him a chance." Juniper said, and smiled at me. "I know you'll make the right decision. You always do."

She patted my shoulder when she stood up, then walked out of the room. I paced back and forth, listing all the pros and cons in my head… a very Thalia thing to do.

Pro- I get Nico

Con- trust crap

Pro- not left out

Con- feel terrified

Pro- _oh just go to him!_

After a record breaking mind conversation with myself, I decided to tell Nico. I opened up to door, and walked into the living room, and saw a helpless looking Nico talking with Grover. I could tell he wasn't really in the conversation, rather fidgeting towards where I was standing.

He finally looked up, expecting to see the door closed again, but instead met my eyes. He stood up and walked towards me. I opened my arms and hugged him, probably shocking the crap out of him.

"I'm sorry," I said, burying my head in his shirt.

"Don't be." He put a finger underneath my chin gingerly, and slowly, pulled me in for a kiss. My knees felt like they were going to give out. It felt perfect.

Then, I knew that I just made the right decision. Nico was my other half.

"I really like you, Nico." I said as we pulled apart. He smiled a smile that could light up my whole world.

"Right back at ya Thalia." He pulled me in for another kiss, and I heard Grover groan in the living room.

"WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM?" Grover yelled, and I heard a slap. Obviously Juniper decided to take control of the situation.

We pulled apart and went to sit back on the loveseat. I was practically sitting on Nico's lap, and I could see Juniper smiling at us like she was the one who put us together… I have to admit she had a part in it.

But Grover was another story. I could see him glaring at us, and I saw some of Junipers warning looks. But I could already sense the tension between those two.

"Look, let's just watch the Harry Potter movie." I said, and they all smiled. We watched the movie in peace… that is until Percy and Annabeth got home.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Annabeth and Percy walked in at about 7pm, and we were all staring at them when they walked in. Percy had his arm around her shoulder and they were both laughing.

"Shhh! Let's surprise them!" I whispered, and the others nodded. We each hid in a little nook or cranny in her living room. We were all ready to jump out and surprise them.

Hanging up their coats, they calmed down. Annabeth went up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, causing Percy's cheeks to get all rosy. _You see what I mean by calling them lovebirds?_

They finally walked into the living room, and when they turned the lights on, we attacked. As soon as Annabeth flipped the switch and turned to Percy, we jumped out.

"AHHHHHH!" we all screamed, and Percy yanked Annabeth behind him, ready to defend her. The two lovebird's eyes were wide and Annabeth screamed. It was hilarious.

"That *_laugh* _was so _*laugh* _funny!" I gasped, grasping my sides. Percy and Annabeth looked mad, but I could tell they were on the verge of laughter too.

"Thalia's right!" Juniper gasped, laughing. Her face was bright red from the lack of oxygen. I mean, she did hide under some blankets too.

"Annabeth? Do you have something to tell us?" I asked, looking at her expectantly. She blushed and leaned into Percy.

"Well… Percy and I are dating now," Annabeth admitted, smiling. Percy smiled to and pecked the top of her head with his lips. They made a perfect couple.

"That's great, guys!" I exclaimed and pulled them both in for a hug. Nico coughed a bit, and I could practically read his mind. _We were together too…_

"I guess I have some news too," I admitted, and Annabeth looked at me knowingly. She knew all about my trust issues, and she knew how hard it is for me. I smiled at her, showing her I was okay with it.

"Yeah… Thalia and I are kind of a thing, now." Nico announced, and Percy clapped him on the back.

"Kind of?" I asked, glaring at him. Honestly, I wasn't really angry, I just like getting the guy rattled up.

"Um… uh… let's just pretend I didn't say that part?" Nico asked, and his face was worried. I started to laugh, and everyone but Nico ended up following my actions.

I hugged Nico, trying not to make him any more embarrassed than he already is. "I'm just kidding. I get it."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I heard Annabeth and Juniper Awe in the background, with Percy and Grover wolf whistling. Men…

**-Rachel POV-**

I looked at the photos in disgust. I don't see what Percy sees in that Blonde joke. She's not as hot as me. She's not as good as me. She doesn't even have as much money as me.

I hope Percy finally decides to come crawling back to me. I mean, that's exactly what Luke told him to do. He wants more fans, stick with me and cause a little drama in New York. People will pay more attention to what he does.

That will make him even more famous. I know that this Annie girl is all a joke… he just needs to get more famous. But who says I can't have a little fun in the break up?

But I should probably wait awhile till I break them up… I'll do it in three days… max.

**Stupid RED. I hate her. I'm pretty sure Annabeth does too now, but honestly in the real books, Rachel's not that bad. I just hate how she thought Percy would ever like her. Euch, I would never think that a demigod could fall for a mortal like Rachel while he has someone like Annabeth. *barf***

**~GoGreen52**


	13. A Flashback

**I'm so sorry that I've not updated in about a week or two. The thing is, yesterday was the last day of school and I've been studying for my finals and planning a party. And yes, middle schoolers do have finals where I live. For the party part… I just had it yesterday (A last day of school party)**

**So… for you nice readers, I will give you a sneak peek to the new story, Stranded, coming out July 15****th****.**

**(All because I am that nice.)**

_Stranded: Prelude_

_The screams were the only sound that I heard. I remembered Annabeth sitting next to me. She wasn't screaming, her face was just full of tears, shock, anger, and most of all, fear._

_Her hands were unconsciously gripping the seat as if it was her lifeline… And in some sick, sad world… it was._

"_Annabeth! Just close your eyes!" I yelled, and she closed them, not daring to let them take a peak as we crashed. _

_People flew, the top of the plane. I knew they were dead, seeing how uselessly they flopped in the air. And their screams were gone. That is what scared me the most. _

_I grabbed Annabeth and held her against me, bracing us for the impact. _

OoOoOoOoOoO

**So… how are you liking the story so far?**

**Just let me know (through reviews please) if you want any more sneak peeks. I would happily give you some, seeing it **_**is **_**a good story promoter. OH and yesterday for the award ceremony at my school, I won the presidential award for my grades and the Kathy Taak award, a writing award… I'm really happy **

**~GoGreen52**

**Homecoming**

Chapter 13: A Flashback

**-Percy POV-**

Annabeth and I have been dating for about two weeks now… we did have a fight… one that I will never forget, but it was soon followed by a make-up that I will never forget either.

_-Flashback-_

_I was sitting in my penthouse, one I bought, knowing I would be staying here for awhile. Annabeth and I were going to go get some more furniture to 'fill it up' so I don't just have a sofa and chair, flat screen, kitchen with two chairs, and a bed in my bedroom. _

_Annabeth wanted it to look modern, not too outdated. And I have no idea what she means by that._

"_Hey Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, walking into the suite. "You ready?"_

_I nodded, picking up my wallet from the space beside me on the chair. "Yeah… just wait for me to find my sunglasses." _

"_Seaweed brain. The sun's not even out today. You'll be fine," Annabeth said, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at me expectantly. "Now let's go!"_

"_Annabeth. I need my sunglasses for you know... special reasons…" I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. I could see the gears turning in her head, and her eyes widened._

"_Oh! Sorry… I kind of forgot." Annabeth admitted, putting her head down. "I really should think twice before I say something, huh?" she asked, looking at me with helpless eyes. _

_I smiled at her, and nodded. "But you're lucky, because I have to think three times," I joked, trying to get that smile on her face again. I hate it when she looks like this. I mean, it was one very _simple_ mistake. It happens to famous people all the time; right?_

"_I'm right. You _are _a seaweed brain. I wasn't actually angry. I just had to show you my _amazing _acting skills." Annabeth gushed, smirking. Her eyes dared me to say something._

_So, as you know the seaweed brain I am, I did._

"_You learned from the master, that's why." I said, and Annabeth looked at me with an unbelieving look. I was in for it…_

"_Oh, like you can do any better." Annabeth smirked at me, walking to where I stood, "I learned from TV. Not you."_

"_You must realize, you watch _me _on TV. I always tell little white lies in interviews." I admitted, smiling now, "You must have picked it up from me, then."_

"_Oh, I never watched your little interviews on TV. Instead I listened to some _good _music."_

"_Well that's good to know," I pouted. Annabeth smiled and kissed my cheek._

"_But you should know that you'll always be my seaweed brain."_

"_And you my wise girl."_

"_Wise girl? Now where did that come from?" Annabeth looked at me, cocking an eyebrow._

"_It came from this little discussion we had. Apparently, you are extremely wise for coming up with those witty comebacks. And obviously, you are a girl… right?" I said, looking at her warily._

"_Duh, seaweed brain. Sometimes I swear, from all that time you spent in the ocean from your last trip you got some seaweed in your head, replacing your brain." Annabeth sighed, and held her hand out. _

"_What?" I asked, looking at her hand like it was a dagger she was pointing at me _

"_Well, we have to go- oh right, the sunglasses." Annabeth said, and ran to get them. Yes, Annabeth knows where my sunglasses are while I don't even have a clue… in my penthouse, too._

_We walked to the store, deciding not to use a cab seeing _everyone _was today since it was raining. Plus, we didn't want the driver to cause an uproar from me being… me._

"_Percy?" Annabeth spoke, looking up at me. The rain was only sprinkling, coming down in soft drips and drops._

"_Yeah?" I asked, looking at her with a new intensity._

"_Why didn't we call your driver?" Annabeth asked, looking at me in disbelief._

"_We didn't because we wanted to be able to do this," I said, and took her into a kiss. Cliché, right? But here's the thing. We were kissing in the rain. I really felt something, this spark coming between us. _

_I knew that I wanted to love her, but I didn't know what to do. What was love? This feeling? It _had _to be. Nothing ever felt like this. Every time we touched, my heart soared. Every time she kissed me, I wanted to go around the world and yell, _MY ANNABETH IS THE BEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD!

_I really, really, really, times infinity liked her. I don't even know if I can say I _liked_ her. _

_I think I _love _her._

_We got into the furniture store, Ashely's furniture, I was amazed. If there was such thing as _too_ much furniture, this would be the perfect example of that._

_We came across a set of furniture that I liked. It reminded me of one hotel I was in, a tropical theme. I kinda like that idea._

"_What about these?" I asked, looking at Annabeth. Annabeth took one glance at them._

"_I don't think these will look good with your penthouse, Percy." Annabeth said, and started to walk off. _

"_But I think they do." I said, and she turned around to face me._

"_Look, I'm just trying to help you out, Percy." Annabeth said, "Now let's go."_

"_Maybe I don't want your help." I said, "I really like this set up, and I think I can make it work."_

"_Percy. This is stupid. You _need _my help." Annabeth told me, and grabbed my arm. "Let's go."_

_I shook her off, and she stared at me in shock. "Annabeth, I don't need your help."_

"_What?" Annabeth asked, looking at me deeply in the eyes, "So… you don't want me to help you. I guess I should just leave then." She said softly. She walked out, and I just stupidly watched her leave._

_I ended up buying the furniture and the next day it came. I set it up, exactly how I wanted it to go. it actually did work, but Annabeth wasn't here to see it._

_The next day I went back to the store, bought some other furniture for the house, not just my living room, and I was able to bring it home with me from the help of my driver._

_By the next morning… my penthouse was nicely furnished. It came with a few losses, though. Annabeth, and I was attacked by a group of girls on the way home. It really was pretty scary._

_But most of all… I really missed Annabeth._

_It scared me, thinking that I would never see her again. The day she left kept on playing over and over in my head. I _was_ really a seaweed brain._

_I took out my cell and dialed my friends. I have to get her back._

_We ended up coming up with a plan that I think will work. I called Annabeth._

_Annabeth ended up answering on the third ring, and her voice sounded weak like she'd been crying. I have to admit I had cried a little too… once I figured how big of a loser I was to her. "Hello?"_

"_Can you come over?" I asked, sounding out of myself. I knew she heard it too, because she had a quick intake of breath._

"_Why would I?" Annabeth asked, and I could see those stormy grey orbs dare me to say anything._

"_You would because I screwed up. I messed up, and I honest to God can't spend another second without you. You know you're cutting it close as it is."_

_I heard Annabeth give a sad laugh on the other side of the phone. Right now I really want to hug her and tell her it's all going to be okay…_

"_Okay." Annabeth sighed, then hung up._

_I did a fist pump._

_Step one complete._

_Annabeth came over about ten minutes later, and I saw for myself how bad she looked. Her usually stormy and lively eyes were dull, and lifeless. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was noticeably paler. Not to mention her eyes were red and puffy, telling me she had it as bad as me._

_And I'm sure I was a mirror image. _

_I haven't slept in two days._

_She didn't either._

_I threw myself into my work, writing songs._

_She threw herself into her blueprints, giving un-needed dimensions to pass time._

_I cried when I remembered our three dates, giving me too many memories, but knowing I had too little time._

_She cried, remembering me, and cried for our fight._

_I was useless without her._

_She was nothing without me._

_We know, through our eyes, now lively again, that we can't be separated for this long ever again. or else… we're screwed._

_I handed her a cake, with eight words on the top._

I missed you, will you take me back?

_She smiled at me, tasted the icing from her finger, and smirked at me. "Just let me do one last thing before I forgive you."_

"_Anything."_

"_Okay." _

_She threw the cake at my face, covering me with the cake. I have to admit, it did taste pretty good._

"_So I guess we're back together now," I said, some cake falling off my face when I talked._

_She smiled and nodded. "Yes we are." _

"_Okay… now give me a hug," I said, opening my arms. Cake was all over me, thanks to her._

"_Oh no you don't," Annabeth warned, backing up while I stepped forward. "Get your cake mess away from me."_

_I just smiled smugly at her, then started to chase her. We continued that for quite some time…_

_-_End_ flashback-_

Annabeth and I are going out to the beach tomorrow with our friends. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and I are planning on getting Juni and Grover together, too.

The girls were excited while Nico and I… not as much. But we do want Grover to be happy.

So, all that's left to do is wish us luck.

**Chapter is over! Okay, I want you guys to decide how Juniper and Grove get together.**

**Juniper and Grover make each other jealous**

**Juniper starts to drown, Grover saves her**

**The group plays spin the bottle (you can guess what'll happen next)**

**Review your favorite!**

**~GoGreen52**


	14. Annabeth's Plan

**How are you readers doing? Me… I'm okay. Just suffering a writer's block, but okay. If this chapter sucks, you know why. Well… we all know they're going to the beach! So, my thing is… how is Grover/Juniper going to pair up? If you're wondering, read the chapter already!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Homecoming**

**Chapter 14- Annabeth's Plan**

**-Annabeth POV-**

I woke up before the alarm clock, excited for the day… I was going to the beach with Percy, Thalia, Juniper, Grover, and Nico… Honestly, I really think this little trip to the beach was going to be interesting. I would never put Thalia and Nico in a car alone for more than an hour, considering their relationship routine.

_Date, Fight, Make up, Date, Fight, Make up, Date, Fight, Make up. _And it just goes on and on.

Percy and I have only gotten in one fight, and it was stupid considering that it was over some furniture. _Furniture. _It just really got me mad that Percy asked for my help, yet didn't even consider going with my plan. I swear the man acts like a two year old half the time.

Percy was really excited for going to the beach, having it be the one beach that his mom used to always take him to. In fact, we were staying there overnight for a total of two nights and three days. Percy and I would share a room, but I made sure there was two beds… you know, no need to think disgusting.

Thalia and Nico would share a room, but to be honest… I wouldn't be surprised if there were two beds. In fact it would be a good idea, considering their relationship routine. Who knows if they're going to get along during the trip? Percy and I both know when we planned the trip that Nico and Thalia are two headstrong people who sometimes clash. That leaves two rooms open for Grover and Juniper. We had four rooms, knowing there would be a little quarrel, we put them in separate ones.

I am really excited for this trip. The beachside house Percy had us rent was defiantly, from what Mrs. Jackson says, at least three times larger than the old beach house they went to every year. Percy and I originally wanted to go there, but when our friends signed on to the trip, we knew it wouldn't be able to hold all of us.

And if we even tried to do that, we also knew there would be a chance of us ruining the older house. So, being the smart people we sometimes are, we rented a newer beach house. It's about the size of Percy's mansion out in LA.

I sighed, and got out of my bed. It was only a matter of time before the old seaweed brain would have to leave, since his tour was on hold for his little disappearance. No one really knows where he officially is, but sooner or later, everyone will find out, and our lives will be that much more hectic.

I like my life the way it is… and I think this is me being selfish, but sometimes I wish Percy really wasn't a singer. He even acted in some movies, increasing his fame that much more. I hope he doesn't leave me for that red head Rachel. It would kill me.

I decided to put those feelings away, and walked to my bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the shower, and got it ready to go before I stripped and hopped in. I took a quick shower, but at the same time I took some time to calm myself down. Something just keeps on nagging me, and I don't know why I don't just let it go. But I can't.

After my shower, I got out and got dressed in my pure blue bikini, a striped purple and blue tank top, along with some bleached shorts. I heard a knock on my door, and I stopped. "Annabeth! It's me, Percy!" he called.

I opened the door for him, letting him in with a quick kiss. "How are you?" I asked, smirking a bit when he jumped onto the couch, as if it was his own. Percy may be Percy...

"Well, if you asked, you must understand that I am extremely excited to bring my girlfriend and my friends to the one place I could be free when I grew up. My mom and I... we were free there. My mom met my dad there... and I guess they did 'it' while she was there, making mwah."

I laughed at his facial expressions, and was happy to see him so excited. To be honest, when I met him in the elevator, I'd never expect this out of him. I always thought he was a self conceded jerk when I first met him. But now... let's just say I _really _like him.

"So… how are _you _today?" Percy asked, his eyes venturing around the house. "We still have two hours and it looks like a tornado of clean came into here. I'm starting to really like the idea of you… never mind."

I hate it when he cuts off like that. It leaves me confused every single time. "No… what were you going to say?"

"Do I have to?" he whined. I nodded, and he sighed, throwing his head back in defeat.

"Okay. I was going to say, I'm starting to really like the idea of you moving in with me." I felt my jaw drop. Did he really just say that?

"B-But we've only been dating for about three weeks…" I muttered, taking a sudden interest in my feet. I just noticed I have a really bad farmer's tan on my ankles. My feet were _white. _Stupid shoes.

"Yeah… sorry, I was just thinking about that is all." Percy said, trying to calm the situation down. I swear you could cut through the anxiety in the room.

"No, it's fine. You're really not the only one who has been doing some thinking around here." I admitted, looking up. I met Percy's eyes and smiled when I saw the confusion. I love making him confused… but it was so _easy._

"Thinking about what?"

"Well… lately things have been going good. But what happens when you have to go back to LA?" I asked, and his eyes immediately widened.

"Did not think of that one…" I heard him mumble quietly, so I suppose it was only to himself. Dang… I really don't know how to react to this now. He didn't think of this, I have, and what happens when the day comes? Will we still be together? What about that whole moving in thing?

Well… the only way to describe my emotions right now is how much I just wanted to go die in a hole. I felt scared, not wanting this… fling to end. But over the years I've learnt that nothing's permanent. Even relationships.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy ask in the background of me thinking. I immediately snapped out of the charade.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him with what I'm going to bet is glassy eyes. I really wasn't focused.

"Why don't we just forget about all of that stupid stuff and just enjoy the time we have _together._" I smiled at him, and he stood up, taking me by my shoulders.

"Thanks Percy… I guess everything's just coming down on me full speed. I just haven't taken any time to think twice about it."

"And I haven't taken three times." Percy joked, causing me to laugh. He smiled, lighting this whole dreary apartment up, and making me smile too. Even after me laughing.

"You're so good to me. I just don't understand how I can really deserve you." I told him, and his face turned into one of anger. I regretted letting that out, and shrank back.

"Don't you ever say… or think that." Percy scolded, taking my hands and intertwining them with his, "I don't deserve you… but you deserve better than me. I'm just lucky guy who got with an amazing girl."

I smiled up at him, and went up on my tip toes to close the distance between us. We kissed, and I melted into his arms. It was all about us, and we were happy to be with another. It was only us.

"You're amazing." I told him, and he got a little pinkish tint to his cheeks. _Hah! I just made the great Percy Jackson blush!_

"Why thank you." Percy said, looking smug.

"Don't let it get to your head, seaweed brain."

He just smiled at me and fell back into the couch. I spent the rest of the two hours packing, while he just laid there like the 'oh so amazing' boyfriend he is, waiting for me. But that's Percy for you.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I heard two knocks on the door, and before I could open it up, in walked Thalia followed closely by Nico. Man the guy was whipped.

"Um… come in?" I laughed as they sat down on a love seat in the corner.

"Oh you know you love me-" Thalia sniffed the air, "Is that brownies I smell?"

Percy, Nico, and I laughed at Thalia's talent for sniffing out junk food within a mile radius. "Look, just don't eat those yet. I'm saving them for the party tonight."

"Party?"

"Yes. We are having a party tonight. Not just any party though- a Groviper get together party." I announced, and everyone looked at me like I just grew another head.

"A Groviper party… are you saying we have to get Grover and Juniper together?" Percy asked, his idiocy shining in the spotlight now.

"Yes, seaweed brain. Way to go!" I said as If I were talking to a two year old.

"Great. Now what's the idea?" Thalia asked, looking at her nails. Yeah right, if she had something better to do, she wouldn't be here right now. Looks like someone missed their coffee window in the morning.

"Simple. We play spin the bottle, get them to do all this funny stuff couples do, and walla! They turn into a couple."

Everyone smiled at each other besides me, and said "We're in." all at the same time. It kind of reminded me of something cheesy like Power Rangers.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As soon as Grover and Juniper showed up, we hopped in Nico's SUV and left. Percy with Nico in the front, Thalia with Grover in the middle, and Juniper with me in the back. It was a _long _car ride, and we had a few close calls when Nico got mad.

Nico and Thalia were fighting over stupid things like what football team is going to win the super bowl next year, or what type of food is better. Yeah… it was _really _annoying.

Percy kept on looking at me through the rearview mirror, and smiled at me. I smiled back, happy he decided to do something. Anything. Grover and Juniper were both silent, enjoying the nature as it passed by the window. They're meant for each other.

When we got to Montauk, Percy immediately hopped out of the car and walked to the beach. Me, being his girlfriend, followed him, watching as his eyes turned glassy when he looked out into the ocean.

"My mom tells me that my dad was lost out at sea. He was a captain of a ship, loved the ocean as if it were his son, she tells me. I just hope he's proud of me… wherever he is…" Percy spoke, and I suddenly understood why he wanted to come here so bad.

_He actually felt related to his father here._

"Percy, I'm absolutely positive he's proud of you."

"How do you know?"

We locked eyes, love and compassion flowing between our stares.

"Woman's intuition."

**Gotta love Annabeth. So hey, you know how the two 'I'm in love but I don't know it' birds are getting together. So… if you want something special to happen, just let me know. I got tons of tricks up my sleeves… even though for the moment being they are short. (I'm wearing a tee-shirt and shorts.)**

**~GoGreen52**


	15. Murder

**Hello readers of awesomeness! Well, first off- I have to say I'm sorry. I haven't been updating lately, and I know that for some of you guys it's like 'JUST MAKE THE CHAPTER ALREADY!' but for me… I've been working on getting a style of writing straight. If you haven't noticed, over the past year I've gotten to be a better writer, but to be honest… I take all of that criticism from the reviews, and that's what makes me better… and for that I thank you guys. Now, I think it's time to get the show on the road!**

**~GoGreen52**

**PS: if you haven't read ****Stranded**** yet, do it! It just came out!  
><strong>

**Chapter 15 - Murder**

**-Annabeth POV-**

Percy and I walked into the beach house, and I looked at everything in awe. It was _amazing. _And I was only looking at the entrance area… but it was still _amazing._

"I'll show you around… but I already have a feeling that Thalia and Nico found the game room. And knowing them, that'll cause a whole new round of their relationship story; date, fight, make up, date, fight-"

I cut him off, "Yeah I know."

"Well, that makes my job much easier. Okay, just follow me while I show you around."

"I'm not stupid you know."

"Agreed."

Percy waited for me to take my flip flops off, then motioned for me to follow him. He lead me through a small hallway, showing me the kitchen. It had granite countertops, and stainless steel appliances. The cubords had been stained, giving a nice neat look to the whole kitchen's style.

There were three lights, green, blue, and red, were all hanging from the ceiling, shining on the island table. The seats looked like something you'd see in a regular modern kitchen- a circular stool with one thick leg down the middle. It had a wide base at the end for support.

All in all, the kitchen was huge. And I loved it.

"I think I could be here all day," I admitted, and Percy just laughed. "What?"

"You should see the rest of the house," he told me, taking my hand and leading me elsewhere. We walked into a little room that I noticed was attached to the kitchen by a doorway that could have used two doors… but there was none, making it feel more open.

Inside, I noticed that there was a dining room, a ten seated dining table, stained like the kitchen, and the chairs were white, shaped oddly, yet really cool and fun.

I sighed, looking at Percy. "Show me more." He smiled at me, and pulled me to the next stop, and I noticed that we were moving around in a circle, giving the two hallways . I noticed a room straight forward, I was prepared to go there, but instead he stopped, making me run right into him.

"I'm doing the leading, remember?" he joked. "Come on."

We walked into the room, and I gasped when I saw what it was- I library. "This place is more like a mansion than a beach house. "

"What do you expect? I own the place. Everything back when I didn't really know you… was more about me. As much as I hate to admit it, you changed me Annabeth."

I looked at him, shell shocked at what he just said. But wait… "What do you mean, _hate to admit_?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him. I think he knew he was going to get into some pretty deep trouble when he decided to speak.

"Well… I just wish I'd known how much of I jerk I was before I met you. Because, you saw that jerk, and I want you to know me, for me. And _this_," he gestured to himself, "Is me. And that," he gestured to a picture of him from an album cover, "Is not me."

"Then who is it?" I asked, curious of what the answer may be. I want to know what he felt when he took all of those photos, dated all of those girls, made millions of hits.

"That's who my agent turned me into. That's who my father would look at, scoff at, and turn away from. That _was me." _

Percy had his voice raised, eyes big. He was several feet away from me, as if he were a virus, and if he touched me, or even came within a few feet of me, I would catch it too.

"Don't you see? I'm a real jerk. My father would hate me for how I turned my back on my mom like I did. I screwed up! My father probably looked down on me, glaring at what his son had turned into!" I closed my eyes, afraid at what he was going to do next. The look in his eyes… that was the look I saw every time I opened one of those photos of him in a fight at one of those clubs. A sick, tormented anger.

"You wanna know something Percy?" I asked, my voice almost as loud as his. he shouldn't be beating himself up like this… and there was no excuse, considering his father, _right now _is looking down on him with pride… well, maybe not _right now, _but now in general.

"What?"

"I thought you were a real jerk since I heard about you on your first talk show! I _will _admit that I liked your songs… but then I learned who _you were, _and I immediately hated it. Seriously, I thought you needed to get a grip on reality, and figure out some other way to get that ego out of you! And now… you have."

Percy's eyes filled with something I thought was gone. That… ego that he always used to have was there.

"You thought I was a jerk, huh?" he asked, eyes blazing with fury.

"I _thought _that. It doesn't mean I still _think _that Percy. And right now… that look in your eyes reminds me of those album covers. The one you pointed to. The one you said you weren't. Right now… I'm starting to think that ego inside will never leave."

His eyes immediately changed to the ones I knew and was familiar with. But now they were filled with not ego, but they showed me he knew what just happened. He knew what I meant by having a huge ego. And about me not knowing him anymore. He _knew._

"Annabeth… I'm sorry," he told me, walking up to me. He looked down into eyes, and wrapped his arms around my neck, "I guess I was just too wallowed up in my self- pity that I forgot about the ones who truly matter to me… you matter to me."

He pulled me in for a kiss, but it only lasted about five seconds before he pulled apart. "We have to finish that tour…"

I nodded, and smiled up to him, "You matter to me too, seaweed brain."

He smiled, and a brightness that I loved so much filled his eyes again. I hope that I never have to re-see that ego Percy again.

Percy let me look around, admiring the library. It was more like a study, since it had a desk with a globe, lap top, and a note pad on it. I noticed that a lot of my favorites were in the library though- from Pride and Prejudice to Architecture 101, it had them all.

I knew he was waiting for my consent to leave, so I walked up to him, and gave a small smile, remembering how he was watching in amusement to all of my constant running around, looking at book after book. To be honest, I thought he would be impatient, but I guess me talking to myself kept the kelp head entertained.

"Ready?" he asked, and I nodded. He led me to the room I was going to head to before he brought me to the study.

I walked in, and saw the familiar set up. There was a simple couch, two chairs, and a flat screen TV. The couch was a lime green, and the two chairs were a black… modern. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room, breaking the rules and being a glass, not stained table with black supporter legs.

I knew I would see Thalia and Nico making out in this room, so I made a mental note to avoid it. I nodded at Percy, signaling that I was ready to go. He smiled, and took my hand. "I'm starting to like this tour guide thing… I get to hold your hand a lot more than usual."

"I thought you gave yourself permission to hold my hand awhile back?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him in surprise. I thought boys would keep this stuff in their heads to use later on…

"Yes I did…" His eyes widened, and I laughed. _See? It's like the fight never happened._

"Okay, on with the tour." I think I saw Percy sigh in relief, but I really can pin him for that one. I would do that too.

He led me up the stairs, and I saw in awe all of the rooms. It was kind of like a hotel floor, but you could see the entry way from downstairs, but from this angle, they couldn't see you. Smart. I was going to keep this in mind.

He pointed out all the rooms, 13 of them, and told me what was what. I smiled when I saw three of the rooms claimed, and I knew Percy and I were _not _sharing a room. At least, not tonight…

I took a glimpse at all of the open rooms, and settled with the one that had silver walls, a king sized bed with purple sheets, and a book case against far wall with a purple armchair a few feet away from it. There was a nice black dresser on the other side with black rimmed mirror above it, and from the instant I saw it I knew I loved it.

Percy helped me bring my bags in, and I made sure that I was the one who unpacked everything… you know, some things might not be the best for him to see right now…

"I'll just go on and work on my new room. I'll meet you in the kitchen at 6 for some pizza," Percy told me, and I nodded, smiling at him. He nodded in assent and left the room. Great. Now I got it all for myself.

I looked at the time on my cell phone. 5:34. I have time.

Carefully, I took all of my clothes and put them in the drawers. It took me five minutes to put everything in the drawers. What can I say? I'm a light packer.

I took out my laptop, full of all my designs for architecture that I never really thought of presenting to get a job. But… I know my mom wanted the best for me, and I know she is now looking down on me… smiling, and I can just see the challenge, calculating every detail of my plans in her eyes.

"_Don't be afraid to try something new and think outside the box, Annabeth. Have a little faith in what you believe could be possible."_

I smiled, remembering how she would look at me with my same grey eyes and tell me that. Every night before I went to sleep… before… _it _happened.

I remember her death like it was just yesterday, I saw it with my own eyes;

_-Flashback-  
>Mommy was bringing me to the store to get some ice cream so I could make a sundae for my friend, Malcolm, on his birthday.<em>

"_Come on sweetheart! We need to get a move on!" my mom called, and I saw her walk towards me. She looked really pretty in her clothes… her curly hair reminded me of a princesses. Daddy calls me his little princess because I have her curls._

"_Okay mommy."_

_She took my hand and walked with me to the car. It was blue and shiny… I like shiny things. My mommy's earrings were like those birds that you see at night! Oh! And they were shiny too! She looked really pretty when she wore those ones._

"_Annabeth, what kind of ice cream does your friend like?" Mommy asked me, smiling at me through the mirror thingy._

"_CHOCOLATE!"_

"_Chocolate ice cream it is."_

_She drove to the store that she calls 'rainbow', but I never really see a rainbow there. _

_She picked me up out of the car seat, and we walked to the entrance. From there, we walked to the ice cream isle, full of all of my favorite kinds!_

"_Annabeth, where do you think the chocolate is?" my mommy asked, but I didn't have time to answer before there was a big BOOM that went off. My mom flew to the ground and covered me up._

"EVERYONE TO THE CHECKOUT CENTER NOW!" _someone yelled. He sounded very mean, but my mommy stood up with me anyways._

_She carried me to the food, and hid me behind it. "Annabeth. Stay here. Do not move."_

_My mommy sounded so scary, and I did what she said. She walked away, and went right to the check out place where we buy the ice cream. But I had a bad feeling in my tummy, and went to figure out why mommy left._

_All of the sudden, there was another BOOM and then another._

_I followed the sound, wanting to see why someone was lighting fireworks in Rainbow._

_I saw red on the floor. It looked like red milk. But I saw people laying there, a hole in their heads… mommy was one of them. Her golden hair, like a princesses, was stained with red. I looked at the only man standing. _

_He had hair like mommy's- gold. He had blue eyes, and a dark line going across his face. It was scary. He looked at me, and I ran away and hid behind some clothes. Later I heard sirens, and knew the police were here, and it was safe. Mommy told me all about police and safe sirens._

_-End Flashback- _

Tears went down my face. _If only I knew what was happening. _They never caught the killer… and I have a feeling he knows that I saw him… I hope he thinks I forgot. _But who would think someone forgot something that tragic?_

I sighed, laying down on the floor. The tears where dripping freely from my eyes.

I was only five years old when I witnessed my mother's murder.


	16. Plan Groviper Part 1

**Thanks for all of those AWESOME REVIEWS! Yeah- they all deserved the capitalization key.**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 16- Plan Groviper Part 1**

_**Previously:**_

_She carried me to the food, and hid me behind it. "Annabeth. Stay here. Do not move."_

_My mommy sounded so scary, and I did what she said. She walked away, and went right to the check out place where we buy the ice cream. But I had a bad feeling in my tummy, and went to figure out why mommy left._

_All of the sudden, there was another BOOM and then another._

_I followed the sound, wanting to see why someone was lighting fireworks in Rainbow._

_I saw red on the floor. It looked like red milk. But I saw people laying there, a hole in their heads… mommy was one of them. Her golden hair, like a princesses, was stained with red. I looked at the only man standing. _

_He had hair like mommy's- gold. He had blue eyes, and a dark line going across his face. It was scary. He looked at me, and I ran away and hid behind some clothes. Later I heard sirens, and knew the police were here, and it was safe. Mommy told me all about police and safe sirens._

_-End Flashback- _

Tears went down my face. _If only I knew what was happening. _They never caught the killer… and I have a feeling he knows that I saw him… I hope he thinks I forgot. _But who would think someone forgot something that tragic?_

I sighed, laying down on the floor. The tears where dripping freely from my eyes.

I was only five years old when I witnessed my mother's murder.

**-Annabeth POV-**

I sat against the wall, and thought about what I could do now… tell Percy? No, I couldn't do that. Keep it cooped up in my mind for the rest of my life, possibly going crazy? No way. There has got to be a better explanation than this one.

I laid my head back and sighed. There was nothing I could really do to avoid telling someone… I should tell Thalia or Juniper about it. I'm sure they'd understand. And I don't want to worry Percy, considering he has a lot to think about already. No need to bring another thing right in with them.

I looked at the drawer that was on the floor next to me. I knew that me staring at it wouldn't make it magically grow legs and carry itself to the dresser. I had to do it myself. But to be honest, I really don't feel like moving right now… a few seconds wouldn't hurt the world that much, would it?

I heard a knock on the door, and sighed to myself, knowing I would have to get up, walk to the door, and open it. Then, I'd have to deal with whoever was behind that door… not in a bad way of course, but whatever.

Closed my eyes, _really _not wanting to stand up. But I knew I had too. The person knocked on the door again, and I stood up. My body was groaning in pain, and I winced, not really enjoying that feeling. It was the kind of feeling you get when you max out… but this time, it was just from pure exhaustion.

I opened the door, and stood face to face with a worried looking Thalia. She took one glance at my face, taking in my red eyes, and tear stained cheeks. "Are you okay?" she asked, going ahead and inviting herself in. She sat cross-legged on the bed, and looked around the room.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I asked, shutting the door. "I don't know what could be more obvious… maybe a knife in my chest would help?"

Thalia looked at me, recognizing my behavior, and raised her arms up in a surrender position. "Hey, sorry- have you ever heard of common courtesy? I was trying to do that. But really, what's wrong?"

I sighed, I will admit it was a bit more dramatic than it should've been, and sat in the chair by the bookshelf. I slumped down, and laid my head back. As soon as I closed my eyes, they snapped right open. I saw my mother… laying in her own pool of blood. I saw the wicked eyes of the cold blooded killer… icy blue, cold as Antarctica, the coldest place on the planet.

"Just had some flashbacks… you know, when there's a few pieces of your past that you want to just lock away forever?" I asked, looking at Thalia straight in the eye. She knew this was serious, and nodded, her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

"I remembered a few things from my past that... don't really deserve to be remembered," I told her, and closed my eyes. The sound of the gunshots rang through my ear, and I opened my eyes. I was expecting to see the old grocery store, seeing my mother's body, but I was in my room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Thalia asked, her voice hesitant. I had a feeling she knew what I was talking about- the whole experiencing a thing from your past part- I knew she didn't exactly have the most clearly past either.

"I think I should." I said, and I saw Thalia focus on me, turning her whole body to me. I immediately felt nervous, terrified of telling her… the murderer was out lose somewhere- my mother's death was a cold case… probably sitting on the end of a desk in the precinct.

"Okay… my mom was murdered when I was five years old, and I heard it happen. I saw the murderer, and the bloody bodies. I remember everything like it was just yesterday- the images and sounds etched into my brain. I have no idea why I remember it now, but I just do. And it scares the crap out of me," I told her. Thalia's face was pale when I finished.

"That's not good, Annabeth... did they find the murderer?" Thalia asked, and I could see a spark of interest in her eyes. She loved chasing after stuff like this, listening in at hearings, or just doing plain old detective work for cases that were unsolved. Let's just say she's really the Nancy Drew of New York.

"No. They didn't even think of me being a witness, having me just saying I heard the 'big boom' and nothing else. But here's the thing- I saw the murderer, but they don't know it. I was five at the time, and didn't understand a thing.

"But now… I do. So, I have a feeling I could call up the people who worked on the case and give them a good description. It was a good 21 years ago, but who cares?"

Thalia smiled at me and said, "Atta girl. You can straight yourself out though." She pointed to a wet spot on the floor, and I could tell she knew it was tears from a few tissues on the floor near it.

"Yeah… I guess I should do that," I laughed, and Thalia did too. "Thanks for helping, Thals. I really needed it."

"Any time, Annabeth. Now let's get downstairs to get the two eco freaks together," Thalia joked, and I nodded.

"Yeah… we need all the time we can get."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

We walked downstairs together, and saw that the boys cooked for us. I could tell it was only the boys, because Juniper was doing the taste-testing, and seeing if the food was actually eat-able.

"The food okay, Juniper?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She paused, some guacamole on her finger, and gave Thalia and I a faint smile.

"Yeah… I'll admit that the boys aren't _that _bad," Juniper said, then put her finger in her mouth. She took it out, and sighed. "The guacamole is to _die_ for."

"Um… Juniper?" Thalia asked, and Juniper looked at Thalia, taking in her questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't exactly… die for guacamole," Thalia said, raising her eyebrow at Juniper. I just started to laugh at the little charade going on. Usually Thalia would figure this out, but I think she still has a few things on her mind.

"Thalia- just so you know- she wouldn't do that either," Percy said, laughing with me. We high fived, and laughed even more when Thalia's face reddened when she finally figured it out.

"Guys, don't make fun of my Girlfriend," Nico said, slapping Percy. Well, let's just say everyone but Percy was laughing at that one.

"Okay- now what about that food? I'm starving," I spoke, getting the boys to focus here. I'm hungry, and I don't want to have to go make the food by myself now.

"Just relax- the food is ready now," Percy told me, smiling at my pouty behavior.

We all walked to the dining room, and Grover laid down the plates, and Nico the cups. Percy was carrying the food- burgers and homemade fries. He set the plates in front of all of us, and I smiled at him.

"Is it safe to eat this stuff?" Thalia asked, picking up a fry and looking at it awkwardly. Juniper laughed, and the boys just looked offended. I guess I was just up for hearing them talk…

"Yes, Thalia, it is. I tried it already," Juniper spoke, eating a fry with one bite. Thalia shrugged and threw the fry in her mouth that just a few seconds before, she was holding it away from her like it held some kind of infection.

I smiled at the two of them, happy to see everyone just… getting along and having a good time. Percy was next to me, and he was doing the same thing I was- looking in awe at something I never thought was possible… a real family.

It's been years since my family was actually a family. Ever since that night at the grocery store, my dad really just avoided me. He hired a nanny to take care of me, and got married again. To make matters worse- the woman hated me. I could tell my nanny wanted to do something… but she couldn't without getting fired. (She had three teens of her own)

I saw Percy looking at me, and we exchanged a smile. He reached and took my hand- our seats only inches apart. I saw Thalia looking at the two of us in pure joy, and then she looked at Grover and Juniper who were flirting with each other, in a intense discussion. Nico was just being Nico, eating his food like a pig. I'm glad Thalia found someone like her…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm stuffed," Nico said, leaning back into his chair. Thalia laughed, and took a sip of her sprite… she really wasn't the drinking type- none of us were.

"Yeah, I think you would be, considering you ate all the food you could get a finger on," Thalia said, and everyone besides the couple laughed. Thalia just looked annoyed, and Nico looked embarrassed. His face _was _as red as a tomato.

"Okay guys. I think it's time to play spin the bottle… truth or dare edition," I said, and the girls started to nod and the boys (well Percy and Nico were acting it) looked confused.

"We _should _play it! I think we could make it totally work!" Juniper exclaimed, and Thalia and I shared a glance. _This was going all according to plan…_

I saw Grover look nervous, and I felt pretty bad… he was the only one here who didn't know what to expect. Juniper was almost as clueless going into this as he was, having not knowing that we were only really playing this to get them together.

"Okay… let's go into the living room," I proposed, and everyone nodded in agreement. We all walked to the living room, forgetting about our plates and cups. I'm sure the boys would get them later. Being the gentlemen they are… yeah, I might have to pick them up before I go to sleep.

We all sat down on the floor, I sat between Percy and Juniper. Juni sat next to Thalia, who sat next to Nico, who sat next to Grover, who sat next to Percy. Yeah… that was the circle of us.

Before hand, I grabbed a bottle for the game, knowing we would need it. It was a basic Root Beer bottle, which would do rather nicely. So, I sat it down in the middle and crossed my legs to go into 'criss cross apple sauce' position.

"Okay, here's how you play- someone spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on, they ask them truth or dare… then it explains itself from there. So… I'll go first," I said, and spun the bottle.

I shot a glance at everyone in the room, trying to get a feeling of the emotion in the room. I oughta' make it more… lovey dovey. Even though I hate it myself, it's really the only way my plan would work. Thalia, Juniper, and Nico looked excited, Percy looked like he was thinking, and Grover looked interested. This was… okay, but not the best.

The bottle landed on Nico.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Nico said, licking his lips. I could see the smugness in his eyes. _Think I'm going to go easy on you huh pretty boy?_

"Who was your first kiss?" I looked at his face as it paled. Thalia looked at him, interested. I could see she was jealous, but I knew she had no reason to be jealous.

"Do I have to?" Nico asked, looking at me with a face of complete mercy.

"Yes, you have to Di'Angelo. Or take off a piece of clothing." I saw he was wearing no socks, so I honestly felt bad for him. I warned Percy about this earlier, and I saw he was. But to be honest, I was kind of sad. _Snap out of it, Chase!_

"Fine. Her name was Merissa, okay? We went to middle school together, and were going out. You happy?" Nico asked, glaring at me. I just raised my arms up in a surrender position.

"Sorry- just playing a game here," I said, raising my eyebrows. Nico sighed, and spun the bottle.

It landed on Grover… _time for plan Groviper._

**Okay- I know you've been waiting for this, but here's the thing:**

**What should Nico make Grover do?**

**~GoGreen52**


	17. Plan Groviper Part 2

**Hey Thank you for all of those fun reviews! I love reading them, responding to a few of them, and just plain seeing how many people read my story.**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 17- Plan Groviper Part 2**

**-Percy POV-**

I watched as Nico had the wheels turning, thinking of a truth or dare that would get Grover and Juniper to finally figure out that they like each other.

"Truth or dare, Grover?" Nico asked, a smirk immediately plastering on his face. I saw Grover's face turn red, and I saw his eyes go wide. Grover _really _didn't want to go ahead and answer that question. And that means, I could use this to my amusement.

"Truth," Grover said in a shaky voice. I couldn't stop myself from smiling a bit, but I could stop myself before I started to laugh at his terrified face. It was almost if he knew that we were targeting him and Juniper.

"How do you really feel about Juniper? And don't even try to lie, Thalia can tell when someone is lying," Nico said, and I looked at Thalia warily, and noticed that I wasn't the only one who was doing that.

"What? Nico learned that the hard way," Thalia said, shrugging off all of our confused stares.

We all got used to it after a few seconds, and turned our stares to Grover, who was as red as a tomato. "So… Grover what's your answer?" Annabeth asked, giving him a knowing look. He wasn't wearing any socks, and at that moment, I had to feel sorry for him. I knew how self conscious Grover is… so I have a feeling he'd rather answer the question than take his shirt off.

"Um… do I have to answer?" Grover asked, looking at Nico, scared. I would too if I were in his position, but I wasn't! So I guess he's got nothing on me.

"No, you don't," Grover sighed in relief and I widened my eyes, "_if _you take a piece of clothing off." I smiled at Grover when Nico finished, and he just glared at me.

"Fine. I feel that Juniper is pretty, okay?" Juniper flushed, and I saw that everyone felt a little disappointed… well, the ones who planned this whole thing out.

I guess we'll just have to hammer it out of them… the hard way.

Grover spun the bottle, and it landed on Annabeth. Okay… this was going to be interesting. She wore her socks, and I have to admit it was a little saddening, but it was short lived. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Annabeth said, smirking at Grover, as if he knew his every move, calculating everything that he would do… I will say that the look she just gave him was the look that makes me want to go and dig myself a hole to cower in. She just has that effect on me, I guess.

"I dare you to go drink toilet water," Grover said, and everyone started to laugh, even Annabeth. I knew she could easily bail out of it, and she smirked at him before she took a sock off and threw it in the middle of the circle, near the bottle.

"Oh well, now it's my turn," Annabeth said, she spun the bottle, and it landed on me. Great. Even if I _was_ her boyfriend, I could tell she wasn't going to take it easy on me… what can I say? That's just who Annabeth is.

"Great," I mumbled. Everyone but Annabeth and me started to laugh. Yeah, apparently she was busy thinking of a diabolical plan to get me ticked off. I know Annabeth, and that seems to be exactly what she would do.

"Turth or dare, Percy?" Annabeth asked, using her sweet and innocent voice. We all knew that when she used that voice, she was defiantly _not _innocent.

"Dare, Miss Chase," I said, playing along. She smirked at me, and closed her eyes.

"Kiss me, Mr. Jackson."

She opened her eyes, looking at me with those innocent (but not really) eyes. Nico started to laugh, and I heard a _wack! _And then a _"Owe!" _ I don't know what I'd do without Thalia these moments.

Without a reply, I cupped Annabeth's cheeks with my hands and pulled her in for a kiss. I really wanted to get on with the game, knowing Annabeth and I had a lot of time in the future to do _this _some other time… with no audience.

So, having that in thought, I pulled away from the kiss. She smiled at me, and took my hand. We had our eyes locked for a good time before someone coughed, and I remembered I had to spin the bottle again. It took all the willpower I had to look away, and that's what I did.

I didn't let go of Annabeth's hand though, and I used my other hand to spin the bottle. It landed on Juniper… perfect. Juniper's face went red, and I had a feeling, like Grover, she _really _didn't want to do this.

"Truth or dare, Juniper?" I asked, giving her a knowing look. I _knew _she was going to pick-

"Dare."

Wait… _dare? _Who is this person and what did she do with Juniper? The Juni I know, would hesitantly pick Truth… not dare. But now… I have a feeling that I could use this to my advantage. Who know Juniper had it in her?

"I dare you to sit on Grover's lap for the rest of the game," I told her, giving a cocky grin just to put the icing on the already tasty cake. Her eyes went wide, and I know Annabeth had her wear the least clothes at possible… making this game seem more of a lounge type thing. That's what I did with Grover.

"I hate you Percy," she told me, and I laughed.

"No, I'm pretty sure you love me, Juniper." She stuck her tongue out at me, but went to go sit on Grover's lap. They were _both _as red as tomatoes, and _both _glaring at me. Heh, now they can't say they have nothing in common.

Juniper reached down to spin the bottle, still as red as a tomato. She spun it, and I laughed at who it landed on. If you're thinking Grover, you're wrong. The bottle landed on Thalia. I had a feeling Juniper was in for a little revenge.

"Truth or dare, Thalia?" Juniper asked. I saw the plans running through her head already.

"Truth," Thalia said, looking at her nails. I started to laugh at the little charade, and I seriously think I was hitting the wall too.

"Who was your first love?" Juniper asked, smirking at her.

"Nico Di Angelo."

Thalia avoided the stares she had, and spun the bottle. Huh… I guess Thalia really didn't have a boyfriend before that she actually liked. But I remembered what Annabeth told me about how Thals had a really overprotective father… that makes sense now. I guess.

The bottle landed on Annabeth this time. I have a feeling I was going to enjoy this one.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?"

I saw Annabeth's mind think out all of the possible outcomes of the situation. Then she said, "Dare."

"I dare you to go take a swim in the ocean." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, her eyes wide.

"Positive."

We all walked out of the house, and Annabeth stripped to her bathing suit. She walked into the waves, and I watched hesitantly as she did so. I mean, what was Thalia thinking? Night is one of the worst times of day to go out swimming in the ocean.

Annabeth had to be out there for two minutes. I saw Annabeth out there, looking at me the whole time. She knew what I knew about how dangerous it was, and I could tell that she _really _didn't want to be out there. I mean, it was pretty cute seeing her in her swimsuit, but at the same time… it was scary seeing her so scared.

"AHHH!" I turned around to look at who screamed. It was Juniper, and she was pointing out at the ocean.

Oh crap.

I turned around to see a smaller dorsal fin swimming rapidly towards Annabeth, who was swimming back to shore. Wow, I really fell for the damsel in distress didn't I? But I better not let Annabeth hear that…

She was swimming towards shore, and it was chasing her, closing in. I'm thinking it was about 100 yards away from her, but still… it's a scary distance. Annabeth was about 50 yards away from here, but I knew the shark was moving at least 3 times faster than Annabeth.

_Distraction…_

"GUYS! Shut up and throw rocks and shells out in the water! Anywhere but where Annabeth is! Create a distraction!" I directed, taking my shirt off and socks. Forget Truth or Dare crap, there was a freaking shark out there directed at my girlfriend.

I ran into the water, and swam in the opposite direction of Annabeth. I made even more splashes, getting the attention of the stupid shark. I even threw a few of the rocks at it from where I was at.

I was close enough to the shore to get back in time, but I knew Annabeth wasn't.

I sighed in relief when the shark came at me, weird I know, but the relief was short lived when I remembered it was coming at _me._

_Uh oh…_

I took off toward shore, and swam as fast as I could… and I'm telling you it was pretty fast. When I was in High school, I was the captain of the swimming, basketball, and soccer teams. Yeah. I was actually an athlete.

_Where do you think the 6 pack came from?_

I got back to shore at last minute, the shark as close as it can get. I walked back, and felt Annabeth run up to me and give me a hug. I hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"Why am I always the stupid damsel in distress?" Annabeth asked me in a whisper.

"You are because you're just… very out there, and have a tendency to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Annabeth laughed against my chest, I buried my face in her damp curls. It was good to have her by me again.

The others came to us, and I said, "I think I'm good with Truth or Dare being done for the night." Everyone nodded in agreement. With my arm tight around Annabeth's waist, I walked back into the beach house, happy I was going to get some sleep.

**Ughh… it sucks I know. But I'm going to Writer010's house in 3 hours, all the way across the country. So you guess… I might not be updating soon. (Maybe…) And here's the thing- I'm driving in the car there, so it'll probably take two days tops.**

**~GoGreen52 **

**PS: I'll type in the car ;)**


	18. Bring on the Boom Boom

**Hey long wait, huh? Well, I have no real good excuse, besides that I just didn't really feel like writing. You know… just a severe writer's block taking all creativeness from my brain. Though, I did come up with some story ideas, and I even made a story for my friend about a hobo. So… yeah.**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 18- Bring on the Boom Boom**

**-Annabeth POV-**

_The same piercing blue eyes from all those years ago were there. His face was the same, and I wish I could say different about his posture. He was poised to kill. And I was his next target._

_I started taking off in the different direction, just now noticing that Percy, Thalia, Juniper, Nico and Grover were here too. Great. More the murderer can torment me with. They were now running with me, and Percy was the closest to me. We were in the front of the group, leaving the others close behind._

_We were running through the streets of New York, posters pasted on every building of Percy making out with Rachel. The posters were animated. I had an urge to push Percy away from me, but I didn't want to. He was _Percy. _Even if he cheated on me, I'd still love him… unconditional love, right?_

"_AHHHH!" _

_I took a glance behind me, not thinking clearly. I had no idea what just happened, and I was still processing the shrill cry._

_I stopped, and everyone froze in mid-air but me and Percy. That's weird… it took me a millisecond to notice that we were not alone. The murderer had an accomplice with him, her face shadowed so I could not see it. I could tell it was a woman though, desperate by the looks of what she was wearing._

_They could move too._

_He took his gun, a pistol, and shot Juniper. She crumbled to the ground. "No!" I exclaimed, watching one of my two best friends fall to the ground._

"_Shouldn't have gotten away," the murderer told me, seething with anger. He pulled up his gun again, this time pointing it at Grover. _

"_No! No, please!" I begged, but it was not enough. The murderer pulled the trigger. Grover crumbled to the ground, much like Juniper just had._

"_Should've come with your mother," the murderer said, his voice sounding hollow, as if nothing- no soul was there. It was horrible. _

_He quickly held his gun up, pointing it at Nico. "This is your fault, Annabeth. If only you didn't hide," the murderer chanted, his voice sounding, if possible, even more evil. _

"_No! You can't do this!" I yelled, trying to run forward and attack him. The only problem with _that _plan, was that my feet wouldn't move. I could speak, move my arms, but my feet were by the feel of it, glued to the ground._

"_Just watch me." He pulled the trigger, and Nico crumbled to the ground, like my friends before him. I closed my eyes, wanting this to be over. A soft whimper slipped out of my lips. _

_I opened my eyes to see him pointing it at Thalia. Thalia, she was my best friend. I know I play favorites when I say this, but I trust Thals more than I could ever with Juniper. I've known her through thick and thin. Now… he was going to kill her._

"_NO! PLEASE!" I screamed, fighting against my invisible restraints. _

"_Shouldn't have run away, Annie dear. Now your friend has to pay."_

_He pulled the trigger, and I screamed in anger as she crumbled to the ground. "YOU MONSTER!" I yelled curses at him, fighting harder than ever to attack him. I wanted to kill him. I _wanted _him dead._

_As soon as I calmed down a notch, I remembered something. _Percy. Percy was next.

_But the murderer didn't cock his gun at anything. He just stood there, smiling psychotically at me. I turned around in confusion, looking at Percy. He smiled at me and said, "Sorry Annabeth. My agent made me do this."_

_He took out a knife, and in a blink of an eye, thrust it in my abdomen. I looked at him, my eyes begging him to be on my side. To be with me. But knife still in hand, he slid it back out, his eyes not caring._

_He watched as I fell down, smiling the whole time. And some sick, bitter sweet side of me still loved him. I was right- I didn't care in the end if he hurt me, or if he cheated on me. I would always still love him. He's my seaweed brain after all._

_I watched as he walked up to the accomplice, and took her face in his hands, like he did with me, and started sucking lips with her. She stepped out of the shadows, and I saw the face of someone I was told not to worry about- Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

_I cried out, in pain from the wound, my friends being gone, the murderer still lose, and last but the most horrid, Percy and Rachel making out. _

_When I closed my eyes, it all turned black._

"Annabeth! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open, now alert, followed by me jerking up into a sitting position. "Wha-What? What's wrong?" I asked, sleepiness dripping from my voice.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just your wakeup call!" I looked up to see the culprit. Thalia. Of course. This was a total Thalia thing to do.

"Yeah… I don't think being my _wakeup call, _you had to scare the crap out of me," I said, my eyes widening. "I think you might've ruined any chance of me playing nice on you next time the gang does something like truth or dare."

"You know I had orders from _your boyfriend _to wake you up?" Thalia asked, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"No excuses. You woke me up screaming, and now I want payback." Thalia huffed, and with all of her dignity she had left, she walked out.

But I heard her yell, "You still gotta come down stairs!"

I fell back down into the bed, and sighed. Rather dramatically, but it still was a sigh. _I don't want to go down stairs. _Slowy, I sat up, and got out of bed. I didn't mind taking my time doing this. I wanted to savor every moment.

I winced when my feet hit the floor, feeling some scrapes I got yesterday on the beach, on the carpet. Ignoring the pain, I just kept walking till I got to the door. I decided to stick my head out first, to see if anyone decided to be like me this morning.

I looked around and saw… no one. I guess I'm the only one who decided to sleep in this morning.

Walking out of my room, my senses were going haywire. I could hear the creaking of the supports, I could feel sharps of pain every time I stepped on a foot. I could see every detail, and hear my friends downstairs. They were loud.

I tried my best to ignore them, and shook it off before I saw all of my friends. That would be bad if they noticed that I was way out of it this morning- I think they would be pretty mad at me though, since I decided to not wake up at my usual time. I woke up actually, but I decided to go back to sleep.

I walked down the stairs, and made my way to the living room, where I heard all of the noise coming from. When I walked in, I noticed Thalia and Nico were sitting next to each other, both laughing, Percy was sitting alone, laughing too. While Grover and Juniper were _not _laughing, though they were as red as a tomato.

"Okay. What happened here?" I asked, sleep still evident in my voice, but not as strong as it was before.

"Well, we decided to point out that Grover and Juniper liked the same things," Percy started, taking me in his arms, "And to get them to really bond, Thalia and Nico decided we would play 7 minutes in heaven. We rigged the bottle so it would point to Juniper, planning Grover to go first in the game.

"They did play it, and let's just say when we walked in, I saw a kissing session going on between these two."

I nodded, starting to crack up myself. "You know, why don't we just watch some TV and relax for awhile," I insisted, grabbing the remote, pushing the button that turned the flat screen TV in the center of the wall that we were facing.

"Good idea," Juniper sighed, leaning back into Grover. Why do I miss the fun stuff? I mean, it _was _my plan anyways. _So _not fair.

The screen turned colorful, and I noticed that it was on the Weather Channel. Percy was immediately going to change the channel, seeing what we were watching, when I took the remote from him. "Watch," I told him, pointing to the screen.

It was colorful, with a bunch of names, one of them being Montauk. Great.

"The storm cell is heading Northeast with 70 mile and hour winds. We suggest you stay indoors until the threat is over, seeing this could turn deadly," the weather man said. I had no idea what his name was, or where he was from, but all I knew was we were defiantly going to get hit with a killer storm.

_What a way to wake up, huh?_

I changed the channel then, not really caring anymore. I looked at everyone's reactions, and saw surprise. When we came here, we checked the weather, and it was suppose to be sunny and hot the whole weekend. But… I guess the weather people can be wrong, huh?

_More like on the other side of the planet._

I accidently changed it to the GoSsIp Channel, and laughed when I saw Percy's face on the screen. This time Percy tried taking the remote away from me, and started to wrestle it away from me.

"Stop it!" I laughed, yelling at the same time.

"No chance!" he laughed, in the same tone I had.

I held it up above my head, smirking at him. He just smiled at me, and reached for the phone, me being three inches shorter than him, I guess he found it easy.

But before he could grab the remote, I tossed it to Thalia, who caught it without hesitation. She looked like a pro… ha, with what we've seen, I think she might be…

"Thalia, can I have the remote?" Percy asked, giving her a good pout. He just caused me to laugh even more.

"Oops! Forgot the magic word!" Thalia mocked, tossing the remote up a few inches and catching it over and over again. Percy shook his head in amazement. Stupid seaweed brain, why even try? It's obvious she's on my side.

"Thalia, can I _please _have the remote?"

"Haha, nope!" Thalia exclaimed, slipping it up her shirt. "No one will be having sooner than later! Now, shut up and watch the program!"

We all, terrified of what Thalia might do, shut up and watched the program. Though, now I was on the floor next to the chair where Percy was sitting. I had a feeling he wouldn't give that seat up for anything. It was really comfortable in itself.

"_Percy Jackson, teen dream guy, hasn't been seen for weeks. His agent says that he had to go fix himself up, find himself again, before we'll be seeing any more of him for awhile," _the woman said. I really don't want to know her name.

"_But recently, we've gotten some photos that may put some questions in the air."_

There were some photos of Percy and I, holding hands while walking around. Some other ones on the dates we went on, one of them in the hospital from when I nearly cut my hand off from the knife slipping.

All _way_ to personal to keep me comforted.

"_From our reporters, we've gotten some news saying this woman's name is Annabeth Chase. She owns a local book store in New York. Classic love story or not, what are they doing together? Dating, Friends, or maybe even Foes?" _

They went droning on about how Percy supposedly wanted someone in his life that wasn't on the move to, and was using me as a pawn to get what he wanted. It sounded too much like that nightmare I had last night…

_Creepy._

Thalia took the remote from her shirt and looked at me apologetically. She shut the TV off.

"Annabeth, you know they only put lies on there-" Percy said, shaking his head in anger.

I cut him off, "I know. No need to explain. This is what comes with loving you, and if I have to go through it to be with you… I guess I will."

Percy smiled at me, and pulled me up to where he was for a hug. "I'm glad I don't have to give you the speech."

"Yeah, save your voice for the singing, Jackson," I told him, kissing his cheek. I felt stares on the back of my head, and remembered we weren't alone. Yeah- no supreme make out sessions like Grover and Juniper. That would not sit well with our friends.

We all sat in silence for a few seconds when I heard a large crack of thunder. I stiffened, witnessing as the house shook, and the lights flickered off. I looked at all of my friends, their faces now darkened. I could tell it wasn't only from the darkness in the room itself, but from the crummy feeling in the room.

"Oh no," I mumbled, standing up. Everyone did the same, and came in together.

"What do we do?" Juniper's soft voice asked. I cringed at how scared she sounded. This could end real badly.

"Split up, and fix the house," Percy said from behind me, taking control. "Thalia and Nico, get all the candles you can find and bring them to the basement. Grover and Juniper, get all of the food and drinks you can find, and bring them to the basement. Annabeth and I can go try to get the power back on with the old back-up generator that my father made years ago… it might not work, but it's worth a shot."

Everyone nodded, and took action. Percy and I ran to the kitchen, and grabbed two storm flash lights in the cabinet. One of the greatest inventions, I will say.

"The back-up generator is in the basement. One of the oldest parts of it, anyways," Percy explained. I nodded, giving him something to know I understood.

"Great. Dark places. Spiders. Unknown things. Sounds wonderful," I said sarcastically.

"I know, right?"

We moved into the dark unknowns or, what we call the basement.

"Percy- you go first and protect me," I said, pushing him down in front of me.

"Hey! No pushing people on the stairs," he scolded, glaring at me.

"Get over it. You're not my mother," I said, and immediately stopped at the words.

"If I'm not, then who is?" Percy asked, not knowing what he really just said.

"She's dead," I told him, my voice already sounding weaker. This was _not _how I wanted to tell him how my mother died. It was already creepy down here as it is. Finding out your girlfriend's mom was murdered and they didn't find the murderer just adds to the fact.

"Wait-" he stopped going down the stairs, and turned to look at me, "What?"

"Well, she didn't exactly die normally, she was murdered." I mentally cursed at myself, annoyed at how prissy my voice sounded. I should be stronger than this. I already talked it over with Thalia.

"M-Murdered?" Percy asked, eyes wide.

"Y-Yeah," I started, crying now. _Curse my girl instincts. _"I-I saw th-the whole th-thing."

Percy didn't say anything, he just pulled me in for a hug, letting me sob into his shirt. "Did they at least find the murderer?" Percy asked, his voice hopeful.

"N-No."

I heard him curse to himself, but at least he kept it at a whisper. Our friends don't need to hear Percy going off on a cursing rampage.

A few minutes passed, I settled, down, and we decided to head to the generator. He lead the way, blocking me from all of the spiders, and shining the light in the darkness. He really _was _my knight in shining armor.

We finally got the generator, and I saw how old it looked. It really wasn't that old, but at the same time, I could see how there would be some problems in order to make it work. I bet it had gone through a few of storms, seeing how worn it looked.

"Well, better get started," I said, handing Percy my flashlight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm the one here who should do this, not you."

"Why exactly?"

"Well, I'm the man, you're the girl. You should hold the flashlights for me," Percy said, and I could see it all made sense to him, but to no one else. Seaweed brain.

"Sexist much?" I asked, shaking my head in amazement.

Well, I didn't care. He had to deal with the flashlights, now that I had already handed it to him. He took his flashlight, and stuck it in his mouth, and turned mine off. He only shined in his area. Not nice.

I took mine and did the same thing, sticking it between my teeth, and working on the generator.

All of the sudden, I saw a flash of light, and felt extremely hot that it burned. Then, I blacked out.

**Huh. Weird. What happened to Annabeth?**

**~GoGreen52**

'


	19. Horror and Percy Don't Match

**Hi… uh, I haven't updated for awhile. Check out my blog to see why, and some other sneak peeks to stories coming up… trust me- nothing like you've just gone through will happen again (without warning)**

**~GoGreen52**

**-Chapter 19- Horror and Percy Don't Match**

**-Percy POV-**

All of the sudden, when I was working on the generator, I saw a flash of light, and felt a flash of heat. But I didn't feel anything.

"AHH!" someone screamed, and I heard the sound of something falling, creating a _'thud' _.

_Oh no._

I ran to the other side of the generator, and saw Annabeth on the ground, coughing. I could see some traces of smoke coming from her clothes, and noticed that the ends of her hair was singed… owe.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed, kneeling down beside her. I don't really know what I was planning on doing, but I thought I might as well _try _to help her out. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look _okay to you?" Annabeth sneered, pushing my hand away from her. She stood up herself, coughing even more as she brushed herself off.

"No, you don't. I was just being nice… I think you should sit down for awhile," I told her, taking her shoulder. She would have none of that, though.

"Percy. I have to help you with the generator," Annabeth told me firmly. "I'm not always the damsel in distress, you know."

"Could've fooled me," I muttered, causing Annabeth to raise an eyebrow as if she was saying, _'Don't you dare push me.'_

I decided quickly, by the look on her face, that it would be rather wise if I stuck to the plan and let her help… and didn't push it.

"So… do you know what that flash was?" I asked, looking at her knowingly. I mean, I thought she was the smart one here.

"I guess I… caused the generator to do that…" her voice softened when she understood what she had done. "You were right about me not knowing how to fix this."

"Now, was that so hard to say?" I asked, smirking at her knowingly. She glared and stuck her tongue out at me, and walked over to the generator.

"It was acid on my tongue. Now shut up and get to work," she commanded, and I saluted to her teasingly.

"Aye, Aye, captain," I joked, putting the flashlight back into my mouth. Once I got back to work on the generator, I saw that Annabeth had too. But at the same time, her eyes were a tad bit more hesitant than they were before, and I could tell she did _not _want to get shocked again.

I connected some wires that looked like the needed to be connected, and I replaced some nails with the extra nails my mother made me supply down here a few years ago. But not too long where they would rust… which was defiantly a good thing.

"Done?" Annabeth asked, flashing her light over to where I had been working.

"Done," I confirmed, and walked over to the side that had the switch. "Now, for the moment of truth…" I put my hand over the switch, and saw Annabeth cross her fingers and close her eyes. _Looks like someone wants this to work. _I'm just scared of being Annabeth's punching bag if it doesn't.

I flipped the switch to 'on', and I heard some gears turning, and then _light. _It worked!

"_Yes!_" Annabeth cheered giving the air above her a giant fist pump.

"And let there be light," I said, smiling. Annabeth laughed, and walked into my open arms. We enjoyed a silent moment, happy of what we actually accomplished. _Did I think it would work? _Nope. _Did I hope it would work? _Heck yeah.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, looking up at me. I shrugged, and started walking towards the entertainment area of the basement.

"Watch a movie?" I suggested, plopping down on the leather couch that was placed directly in front of a 58'' flat screen, not to mention the surround sound.

"What about the others?" Annabeth asked, standing where I just was a few seconds ago, but she had her arms crossed. _Great._

"Screw the others. I want to watch a good movie with my girlfriend."

"_Percy!_" Annabeth gasped glaring at me. "They're our friends, and they'll watch a movie with us if it's the last thing I do. Besides, it'll be halfway through when Nico and Thalia are totally out of it. And we know how shy Grover and Juniper are. It'll be like we're the only two there…"

"Fine. But you owe me," I told her giving a sly wink. She blushed a bit, breaking her angry facade, then quickly snapped back to it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone was downstairs, happy now that the power was back on. And now everything was at peace, well, indoors at least.

"Okay, are we going to watch a movie or not?" Thalia grumbled. "Cause' I got stuff to do."

_Okay. All peace is now gone._

"Well, before we even watch a movie, we have to pick one out," Annabeth told her, though I knew it was directed to everyone.

"Okay, I vote Incidious," I announced, raising my hand. Annabeth, who was sitting next to me, raised an eyebrow.

"You sure seaweed brain? Because I happen to know for a fact that horror movies and you… aren't a good match."

"Annabeth?" I asked, my voice higher pitched.

"Yeah?" she asked, mocking how I spoke.

"Shut up please."

"Now, I'm sure your mom would be mad if I told her you said shut up to me. So much for the gentleman she raised," she kept on grilling me on the subject.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked, and I could tell she was trying to hide a snicker. But the fact I knew that told me she failed at doing that.

"Yeah?" _Yes! She stopped nagging me!_

"Let's just watch Incidious… besides, I want to see how Percy and horror movies don't match," Thalia said, and laughed at the end, soon followed by everyone else but Annabeth and me. Somehow, Annabeth was still able to keep a straight face. Even though she _was _the one who saw a little episode while we were watching 'It Waits'.

"Okay."

Annabeth got up, plopped in the disk for Incidious, and when the starting credits came up, she was smart, staying there so she could hit play on the DVD player. One of the reasons that I can add to my list of why I love her like I do.

_Hey, we may have a pretty sarcastic relationship, but I love her all the same._

She walked up to me, and sat next to me, and I immediately put my arm around her shoulders unconsciously. I know I have never done _that _before… this love is all new and different to me… but I like it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I actually ended up getting through the movie with a total of 13 jumps and only 5 screams. Annabeth ended up laughing through all of the scary parts… or the parts _I _thought was scary, and she thought was funny. Or maybe I was the funny one…

Well, anyways, I actually got through the movie. All in all, I was pretty proud of myself.

So much for every girl's dream guy. If the media found out about how… horror and I don't mix, I'd immediately go from America's teen hottie, to America's teen loser. And I do _not _want that to happen.

"Seaweed brain! Come on! We need to pick out the next movie!" Annabeth exclaimed, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"How about The Mummy? I need some good cheesiness to get myself away from the nightmares I'm going to have," I said, joking around with myself. Of course, cueing Annabeth to laugh.

"Sure. I think it'll be good to watch something like that anyways… never can have too much of the old cheesy horror."

It ended up where everyone decided it would be good to watch that too, which gave me the feeling they had enough of the scared Percy for a day. Maybe they'll get a good laugh in tomorrow, but I think it's the end of _that _side of me for today.

"So… ready to watch some Rick and Evie mush?" Nico asked, laughing a bit.

"Heck yeah I am!" I exclaimed, causing everyone, including me, to laugh. "Brendan and Rachel in real life really aren't that bad, either," I said in a hinting voice.

"Oh my gosh! You actually met them?" Juniper asked, squealing a bit.

"Fangirl?" I asked, and she shook her head no.

"It's just shocking that _you _know _them," _Juniper explained pointing to the screen that a credit scene of the movie was on. It was of Rick and Evie in front of the Mummy.

"Uh, sweetheart, you're talking to a famous person himself… he's met all kinds of people," Grover told her, though rather shyly. It was as if he was scared she would lash out at him. Young love.

"Yeah… that makes sense."

We were all quiet, and Annabeth pressed play. She got up and sat next to me in an uncomfortable silence… I know it's normal to not to talk in a movie, but still, something about this was making me nervous.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders again, at least she let me do that, but I could feel her tense up under me when I did so.

"Shh. Trying to watch the movie," she whispered, her voice broken, but still she gestured to the screen. She looked up at me, trying to give me a reassuring look, but I could easily read her like an open book. She was everything but okay.

"Come on, Annabeth," I whispered, taking her hand, and leading her out of the sight of the stares from everyone else. Surprisingly she didn't argue or pull back, but instead she followed me. Her grip on my hand was as if she was scared of losing me.

And I didn't understand why.

As soon as we got away from everyone, she freely started to cry. She leaned into me, crying into my chest. I didn't know what do besides wrap my arms around her and whisper _it's okay _into her ear.

"No, Percy," she cried, sniffling a bit, "It'll never be okay."

I pulled away to get a look at her face, "What's going on here Annabeth? I don't understand."

"When we leave here, you'll forget all about me," she sniffled. "You'll go back to the life of stardom that you've always lived."

"Annabeth, it would be impossible for me to do that," I gasped out, holding her shoulders. "If I leaved you, I don't think I would ever be _me _again. Annabeth, you brought out the real _me. _The person the press knows, the fans know, that's not the real me. I'm stupid, arrogant, idiotic, and a jerk. And when I found you… it was a reawakening for me again. I am me."

"That's not true," Annabeth whispered, stray tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Yes it is." But that wasn't my voice.

We turned around to see the others standing there, Nico holding Thalia close to him, and Grover with an arm around Juni's shoulders.

"What?" Annabeth asked, looking more clueless than I've ever seen her before. And I've seen her clueless quite a bit, if you ask me.

"Percy was an arrogant jerk. He bossed everyone around, making their lives miserable. The only reason why we stayed friends with him was because we knew something millions of others didn't- that really wasn't the real him," Nico said.

Grover started, "Us three have been friends ever since we were little. When Percy's dad died… he kind of changed. He blamed himself for his father's death, and when he realized there was too much blame to take, he started to blame everyone else. We stayed with him, hoping somehow… he would change back to the old Percy we were friends with."

Annabeth looked up at me, her face unbelieving. "I-I'm so sorry… I had no idea what you went through-"

I cut her off, "It doesn't matter, Annabeth. You were the one who got the real me out of the psycho person I turned into… I guess that's what I ended up doing to get over my fathers death. Taking the blame, and giving the blame."

"I love you," Annabeth whispered, leaning into me even more.

"Love you too. And don't you ever forget that," I mumbled into her hair, kissing her head.

"Awe! Now, lovebirds let's get back to the movie!" Thalia exclaimed, as if nothing just happened_. Leave it to Thalia to bounce back quickly, dragging everyone with her._

I laughed as she took Annabeth and I's arms dragging us back to the entertainment room.

And now I know that no matter what obstacle Annabeth and I have to overcome… I know we can do it together… with the help of a friend occasionally…


	20. Authors Note

**Hi.**

**I know you all might be mad at me… scratch that- furious with me, but I'm going to start writing again! **

**(Hopefully)**

**If you're wondering what made me not update is not a death, not a family problem, but that I just plain didn't have time to write a chapter. I've been working on chapters for Homecoming, and A Missing Team, but not for Stranded. It's on call until Homecoming is done.**

**Which won't take too long.**

**I've been really strung up with School, Basketball, Volleyball, Tryouts, and just plain Middle School drama that is extremely annoying. So yes, when I come home, I go to sleep for awhile. **

**(At least I'm getting straight A's while being in all of the honors classes) **

**I'm sorry for frustrating you all, and as soon as this is uploaded, I'm working on Homecoming, which I just got a new idea for.**

**(YES!)**

**AND. I was thinking about doing a Halloween special… let me know about your thoughts on that.**

**~GoGreen52**


	21. The End of the Road

**I'M BACK!**

**~GoGreen52 **

**Chapter 20- The End of the Road**

**-Annabeth POV-**

I couldn't believe it. Today, we were going back home.

This weekend was too much fun to ever forget about; but I don't think Grover and Juniper will ever forget this weekend either… nor will me and Percy. I'm not so sure about Thalia and Nico, considering they have been out of it practically the whole weekend… well, most of it.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I was looking out the window, the morning sun coming up over the horizon. I turned to look at him, and saw that he was leaning against the door, smirking a bit. I immediately felt like wiping it right off his face… but I guess that's just woman's intuition.

"Yeah Percy?" I asked, giving him a small smile.

"We're leaving in ten minutes… do you need help with your bags?" he asked, still smirking at me. I could tell he was proud of himself that he found a place that I liked, but I knew it was defiantly some place he loved also, defiantly way more than me, also.

"What do you think, seaweed brain?" I asked, gesturing to the two bags that lay by my feet. I didn't pack much, so the bags were small. "I'm not a little prissy girl, you know."

He held his hands up in a surrender position. "Okay, okay, no need make this talk bloody here."

"Whatever."

I picked up my bags, and walked out the door, while Percy held it for me. I knew he was looking at me with a worried look because I know what it feels like to have it against my back. Like… getting the chills.

As soon as I got to the stairs, he asked me again, "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Do I _look _like I need help?" I asked, giving him my signature glare. He gave me a small smile, and shook his head. "Exactly."

He held the doors for me, so I could load my bags into the car. I noticed that Thalia and Nico were already in the car, ready to go. I had a feeling Grover and Juniper were off talking somewhere, trying to get the last bit of vacation they could get.

I closed the trunk, and laughed when I heard Thalia start to yell at Nico. It was muted, but I could still hear it perfectly… that's Thalia for you.

"So… what are we going to do when we get back New York?" I asked, looking at Percy. He shrugged, looking down. "You know something, don't you?"

"No, I don't know anything more than you do, Annabeth," Percy said, still looking down. _Defiantly lying._

I shook my head and glared at him, my curls coming out of the pony tail. "Yes, you do. Now spill," I ordered, looking at him pointedly.

He started mumbling, and I honestly had no idea what he was saying. I mean, it's coming from _me _who has practically babysat her whole life.

"What did you say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're just all mumble mumble on me now."

Percy looked at me, and I could see some anger building up on his face. "Look, you want to know what I said? Okay, I said I have to move back to LA the day after I get back to New York, because before I came here, I got an offer from a recording company for the newest songs I've written."

My eyes widened. "W-What?" I asked, not able to fully grasp what he said.

"I'm supposed to go back to LA."

Percy looked at me, softer this time. "I know we'll have to do some things to make this work, but I think we can do it. _We _love each other. And _we _aren't in this alone."

I looked at him, and nodded, smiling a bit. "Besides, this is your career… this should be _good._"

He smiled down at me, and nodded. "You're right-"

I cut him off, "Like always."

He gave me a lopsided grin and continued, "This should be good. I mean, I shouldn't have kept it secret, but I guess… I didn't want you to worry."

I smiled at him, and pulled him in for a hug. "Just don't ever keep something back from me again. I don't care what it is; just don't ever try to hold back on me."

"I won't."

****

**I n T h e C a r**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are you sure we're not there yet?"

"No."

"Are you _positive _we're not there yet?"

"No… wait- yes!"

"So you're not positive we're not there yet?"

"Shut up!"

Percy was driving. Nico was being a back seat driver. I think that settles it for right now.

The rest of the ride home was in silence, and I knew some of us just wanted time to think, and others to just sleep. I heard Grover snoring in the back, and Juniper lightly snoring, also. Thalia was looking out the window, her eyes distant, and Nico had his eyes closed, and was leaning back into the seat, resting.

Percy had his eyes focused on the road, but I could tell there was something else bothering him. Whatever… I bet he just has a stomach ache from the tacos we had thirty minutes back… I know I do.

He caught me staring at him, and smiled. I gave him a whole-hearted smile back, but quickly went back to my position of looking out at the road. We had a long way home.

**-Percy POV-**

I had a bad feeling.

A _really _bad feeling.

We were back in New York, and from all of those magazines saying I'm still dating Rachel, and from all of those TV reality shows talking about how I'm cheating on Annabeth… blah, blah, blah. Like I'd ever have the guts to do that- she'd rip them out of me if I did.

I was next to Annabeth on my couch in my penthouse. We were watching the Titanic, which was a pretty sad movie, I will admit, but not crying worthy.

"Percy?"

I looked at Annabeth, who was leaning into my chest.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do when you have to go back to LA?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had no _idea _what we were going to do when I moved out to LA… I mean, would we have to do a long distance relationship? I know Annabeth won't move from New York. And I also know long distance relationships are hard.

"I have no idea, Annabeth," I told her, my voice muffled from her hair.

"I don't either Percy… wait, when do you leave tomorrow?" she asked me, looking at me. I couldn't place the look in her eyes. I've never seen it from her before.

"I leave at one o'clock. … I changed my flight to the later one, since I was originally supposed to leave at nine, though."

"So I guess my time with you is closing rapidly," Annabeth sighed, and got up. "Get up. We're going for a walk."

I looked at her weirdly, but still stood. She put on her shoes and a hat on, and I did too.

I followed her outside, and we started walking around. Soon, we got to central park, and the laughter of kids and dogs barking made me smile. I would miss that.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked, turning around to face her. Annabeth just shrugged and stopped walking.

"I guess I just wanted to have a walk in the park with you… who knows how long it'll be until I can do this with you again."

"But we _will _do this again," I told her, and it sounded more like a demand then just a plain comment.

"You got it, seaweed brain," she said, starting to get sarcastic.

"Hey! I thought we were over that nick name!" I exclaimed. "It hurts the soul." I held my chest dramatically, causing Annabeth to laugh.

"You know how to bring the light out of stupid stuff, Percy," Annabeth told me, griping my shoulder, and squeezing- _hard. _"You don't need to do that all the time."

"I'll try not to, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart."

"Sorry, sweetheart."

"SHUT UP!"

**-Annabeth POV-**

Percy walked me home, and gave me a kiss goodnight.

Same thing every time I go home, but this time… it was some-what different.

This time, the kiss lingered longer than normal; and we were both seemingly reluctant to let go. To let go of each other… and to let go of our love.

When I took a look at the mail, I noticed something out of the norm. a picture. I looked at it, and my heart clenched. It was a picture of Percy and Rachel making out, and it dropped out of my hand from all the shock… my heart felt like it fell to my stomach.

_How could he do this to me?_

I noticed there was something written in red on the back, and I took a second to read.

_To: Miss Boyfriend Stealer._

_You see? Percy will never really like you the way he likes me. He'll never love you. Like, who could ever like you with that snarly yellow dreads you have? Sorry, I _guess _you could call them curls, if you were blind. Now, miss boyfriend stealer, I want you to give up on Percy. He's mine. With your past, you'll never deserve him. But _I _do. I'm actually in his social class. Unlike a little idiot like you. If you ever show this to Percy, I know the man who killed your mother._

_Yeah. That's right. I know who killed your mother._

_So tell Percy I sent you this, you're dead._

_From: Me._

Oh my God.

She knows the killer.

But… her and Percy?

How?

I thought he loved me?

I thought he was the one?

How did this happen?

How did she even find out my mother died?

For all she could know, my mother might be living out in California.

How?

****

The next day, no sleep at all, I went to work. Yeah, I was stupid and went to work, after a night of no sleep. But, at the same time, I knew I couldn't approach him… it would kill me. I couldn't stand to see the look on his face as he breaks up with me.

So I'm going to do it first.

Before he can break my heart.

I rang up a few people, and tried to get how Percy screwed up my life, but I could never forget that letter. Rachel Elizabeth Dare sent me it, and now I'm scared. Scared crapless, if you catch my drift.

I was working on some paperwork, when I heard the door open, I looked up.

_Oh no._

Percy walked in, and was looking at me with confusion. "Annabeth?"

"What do you want?" I snapped, my eyes only temporarily meeting his.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? You should've known not to, Percy!"

"Should've known not to what?" I'll give him credit, he looked genuine. But I knew he _had _acted in a few movies, so who knows what's real and what's not?

In answer, I held up the picture I got in the mail. From Rachel. Cue the barfing.

"Annabeth, when did you get this?" he asked, his face pained. I was looking at him now.

"Just yesterday."

"Don't you know I love you? How could you think I would ever do this?" Percy asked, gesturing to the picture. Now, I was actually confused. _What?_

"What do you mean?"

"Annabeth, this was a picture from when Rachel and I were dating."

_Oh._

"I-I-"

He cut me off, "You can't trust me."

"Wai-"

He cut me off. Again, "If you can't trust me, maybe we shouldn't be dating."

"Per-"

And again, "I'm out of here."

He walked out of the book corner, slamming the door behind him.

**DUNN DUNNN DUNNNN!**

**I like turdles. **

**~GoGreen52**

**(I know turtles is spelled wrong… you're welcome Sarah :P)**


	22. Face to Face

**Hey! Wasn't the last chapter extremely predictable (they had to break up some time!) but those of you who noticed that like, BlueCottonCandy839, an awesome reviewer by the way, it was all a part of my master plan. You'll start to notice it by the end of the chapter… ta ta!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 21- Face to Face**

**-Annabeth POV-**

He's gone.

He's _really _gone.

My face was red, with tears falling, and no sign of them stopping. I mean, I knew this whole thing was my fault. And it was something that I couldn't undo… I'd have to live with the guilt forever. And on top of that… who says Rachel won't take me out of the game anyways? The woman sees everything as a contest.

I guess she doesn't understand how Percy isn't a prize. He's much, _much _more than that. If anything, Rachel would be considered a prize... but when you think about it, she's more like the pointless thing you get when you lose.

She doesn't even deserve to be considered as a prize.

I've gotten calls from Thalia, Juniper, and even Nico. I knew Grover would be too busy hearing Percy's side of the story to not think of hearing mine, but I'm sure Juni would tell him about me too. She likes equality, so it would make sense if she did.

Yet, I don't think they will get my story anytime soon. I'm a wreck. It's my fault Percy's gone, and I don't deserve anything anymore. Percy had once described me as a second chance… I was his second chance to a life with his real family, and a second chance to the life he never had.

But I blew it.

Honestly, I don't even remember what was going through my head anyways. I knew I wasn't thinking logical, considering Rachel _was _going to pull something like that. Like I said before, she thinks of everything in life as a contest.

I guess I was just too bland and stupid to concept the fact that Percy actually didn't cheat on me. Now that I'm back to thinking logically, I know that it wasn't my ability to not see what was really going on clearly, but it was my own personal problems that drove him away.

Why do I know that? Because I always had this feeling nagging me in the back of the head about how I wasn't good enough for him. About how normal I am, how plain I am compared to the ever-so-great Percy Jackson. And countless articles in the magazines I've read have no problem being open about that.

And with the logic, of course I would have had those feelings locked up inside of me, and when I saw that picture… my worst nightmares came true. I _was _just another pawn of Percy Jackson's ultimate plan.

Even after hearing Percy deny it thousands of times.

How stupid is that?

**-Percy POV-**

It's over.

I never thought I'd have to deal with this, but Annabeth and I are over.

I honestly _cannot _believe what she did! Blaming me for a picture taken before we were even dating! And she knew about it! I don't know (or care) if I'm overreacting, but seriously. How could she do that to me? I thought our relationship was better than that?

But I guess I was wrong.

To get over it all, I was moving back to LA. Annabeth was really the only real reason why I wasn't going back to LA from the start, but now I know not to leave my mom in the dust like that. I'll be coming to visit her, and paying for her to fly out and visit me, more… but it's not like I did it before.

I guess that's one thing positive from my whole stay in New York. I have my mom back.

"Percy, it's time to go," Luke said, opening the door. He held it open for me, while I walked out. He did work for me, after all.

Luke was staying here for a few weeks, to tie up loose ends… who knows what that means. But, again, since he _does _work for me, he'll be bringing me to the airport. Athena and Ares were meeting me back in LA, and I made a mental note to be nicer to them… I guess I saw how much of a stereotype I was becoming.

"Okay, just one second," I told him, pretending to ignore the eye roll he gave me, but he nodded. I ran out to take one last look at the view. I decided to keep this penthouse though, to have when I come back here to see my mother. But I was bringing the personal belongings that I knew I would have to bring back with me.

I was actually pretty excited to get back to the culture of LA, and rid myself of what happened here in New York. But at the same time, I was nervous. I mean, who knows what's going to happen when I move back. I'm not sure what Nico and Grover are doing, moving back to LA, or staying here in New York, which I'm pretty sure Nico's doing, but I'll miss my friends if they decide to stay.

They're the only one's back in LA that actually know the real me. Not the egotistical jerk I was after I moved to LA for the first time. I guess New York has that effect on me… because it's a part of me.

"Percy. Come on, we have to go!" Luke yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts. I closed the curtains, turning this room black, and walked to the front door. "Ready?" he asked me. I could see a sense of regret on his face, but it disappeared quickly.

"Ready."

We walked out the door, and he helped me through the crowd of paparazzi.

"Percy! Is it true you and long time girlfriend are broken up?"

"Hey Jackson! Are you coming back for your girl?"

"Mr. Jackson, did you and Ms. Chase break up?"

"Percy! Is it true you and Rachel Elizabeth Dare getting back together?"

Ah. The sweet life of being a Star.

Not.

**-Annabeth POV-**

I heard a knock at the door.

"ANNABETH GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND ANSWER THE DOOR!"

Thalia. Great. I closed my eyes for a few more seconds, internally deciding if I should open the door or not. If I didn't, she'd probably have my head. And if I did, she would have my head too… but if I get the door It'll probably go by faster…

I made my decision to get the door, and well, got it. When I opened it, I saw a fuming Thalia, and a sad looking Juniper. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

My eyes were wide as I answered, "What?"

She pushed the door open even farther and let herself in. "Don't ask what you did! You as sure as hell know what you did!"

Juniper followed her, but more timid, and unsure of herself. She gave me an apologetic look, but I couldn't fully concept anything lately, and looked away. "You mean with Percy?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch. She nodded, her eyes still blazing.

"Of course I mean Percy. God, you two were inseparable… what the heck happened?" Thalia asked, her voice finally calming down to a mellow low.

"I was stupid," I mumbled. The others probably didn't hear. I guess that because I could barely hear what I said myself…

"What was that?" Thalia asked, becoming more… snappy.

"I was stupid, alright!"

The room was silent, no one bothering to say anything. Thalia's face was turning different colors, and Juniper was looking down, her mouth shut. And by the way it was shut, you might have thought it would be permanent.

After a few gruesome minutes, Thalia decided to speak, "Well, you shouldn't have been stupid." When I didn't answer, she continued. "Our boyfriends are moving back to LA with Percy because he suddenly decided to leave. Guess what Annabeth, you just ruined not only two lives, but a whopping six lives. Are you sure you're done being stupid now?"

_What? _I had no idea all the boys would leave to LA.

"They all left?" I asked, my voice small. It was like I was as small as a mouse, looking up at cats. Well, Juniper wasn't a cat in that case, but Thalia defiantly was… I was terrified of what she could do to me.

"Yes, they did. And Hun, it's your entire fault." I flinched at her words. It _was _all my fault. Why didn't I just think?

She got up, and walked out of the apartment. Juniper on the other hand, walked up to me. "Thalia's right Annabeth… you should have thought twice." What she did next shocked me. She slapped me.

Yeah. Juniper _actually _slapped me. Who knew she had it in her?

Then, following Thalia, she walked out. But… more reluctant.

At that moment, I knew I screwed my life up. For good.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I had a bad feeling. You know, when your stomach goes into knots, and you feel like you're going to barf? Yeah, well that's what it felt like.

So, being the scared little fool I was, I wrote letters to my family and friends, well, ex friends, but you know, that's what I do… make people feel special inside. Hint: there was sarcasm there.

I wrote the letters, fearing what was going to happen. When I get bad feelings like this… nothing good happens. The last time was when Percy and I broke up. Yeah, at the time I wasn't sure what it was: the betrayal, which now I know there wasn't any, the broken heart, or the bad feeling. And right now, I have a feeling and it was the same as what happened when it all went down.

I wrote letters to everyone I could think of, starting with the person who changed me. Told me to live a little. And, it went down from there.

I wrote many apologies, especially that. I would probably use those letters to send to my friends, even if something bad doesn't happen, so I don't have to hear them yell back in my face… like I'm sure would happen. I'm sure they wouldn't even give me a chance to speak, so I guess letters would be the only way.

When I finished, I put them in my desk drawer, a place I knew anyone would find it. I _knew _someone was targeting me. I _knew _right at this second… they were coming to get me. Woman's intuition, you know?

But honestly I didn't care. I would get what I deserved. After what I did to my friends, to the people who took me in when life got tough, I knew I deserved the ultimate punishment:

Death.

But at the same time, I knew they would give a crap about what's going to happen. And they don't have to… I guess it just saddens me.

All of the sudden (not really unexpected) my front door broke open, and someone wearing a mask charged in.

"Hello Miss Chase. I missed you years ago, and now I _finally _found you."

The man took off his mask.

I was staring into the icy blue eyes of Luke Castellen… Percy's Agent.

"Why are you here?" I asked, praying it wasn't the reason I thought. Cheesy, I know, but he might jump out and say 'surprise!' but now… I don't think that applies for what's going on.

"To kill the last survivor. That's why."

He came at me, and I tried to fight back, but I didn't last long. He had me on the floor, and the gun pointed at me chest.

"Why Luke? Why after all these years?" I asked, crying in fear. Images of the murder flashed through my head, and I knew he was going to kill me. I mean, he already killed everyone else… why not me?

"Because _you _were the one I _couldn't _get. And now after all these years… I will _finally _get you."

I stopped crying. Instead, and stared him down, looking at him in the eyes. I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction that he would get if I was scared. I wouldn't- no, couldn't let him get that satisfaction. I owe it to my mother… to my friends.

"Fine. Kill me. But look me in the eyes when you do it."

He glared at me. "You're just like your mother, you know that?"

I smirked and nodded. I smiled down at me. "I did the same with her. She made me look in her eyes… that's how I knew who you where. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Mrs. Athena Chase."

My eyes widened and he took the shot, and I let the sickly sweet darkness overcome me.

**Oh. My. Goodness. **

**She's dead.**

**~GoGreen52**


	23. THE News

**Heh… I killed Annabeth… whoops.**

**~GoGreen52**

**PS: DON'T STOP READING THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 22- The News**

**-Thalia POV-**

_She's dead._

Oh my God.

She's really gone.

How could this happen?

Wait…

Her mother- never caught-

Oh.

_Oh._

I was sobbing. There were no more tears that would come out, and I was dry sobbing. There was nothing I could do now, my best friend was dead. Taken away from me. Taken away from me while I didn't even get the chance to say _sorry._

It's hard to not ignore the fact, that just hours before she was murdered- I had practically ruined her soul. Knowing Annabeth, she probably was very stubborn with whoever did this, and usually she would have fought back. But there was no defensive wounds.

She wanted to die.

That thought made the usually tough, sarcastic spirit… scared.

I was in my apartment, laying on the couch, holding a picture of Annabeth and I. She was toned, where she had good muscles on each arm, and I bet her stomach was perfectly flat. Not that I pay any attention to that kind of stuff, but from her complexion, it was.

So, how could someone like _that _not have any defensive wounds? Four words: She wanted to die.

Maybe, if I didn't go to her house, dragging Juniper along with me for the ride, and if I would've just stayed in my business, then… maybe she could still be alive. She would've held out for the ambulance and police that arrived just a mere minute after her time of death.

Because of how Annabeth was the Percy Jackson's girlfriend, and just days after their break-up, she was murdered, the press were all over this case. I knew that New York's finest were on the case, and that still didn't reassure me.

The press would probably get the word out, which reminds me- I still haven't given the news to the boys. The press will probably releasing it out tonight, and I don't want them to figure it out like that. No doubt he already has gotten phone calls and texts from the press asking him questions.

But I knew I couldn't make that phone call alone.

Juniper was already on her way over to my apartment… we were going to plan her funeral. I'm sure Mrs. Jackson would like to help too, but I haven't had the heart to tell her yet. But I will… as soon as Juniper gets here.

A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door, and then the sound of it opening. Only Juniper had a spare key… I took one from Annabeth after our fight.

Her voice sounded rough and tired, "Thalia?"

"In here."

I sounded like how I was feeling. Juniper and I both knew what had happened, and we both knew that we had to tell the boys… probably one of the worst tasks of the history of mankind. We know that Percy obviously still likes Annabeth… from hearing how he could barely leave through Nico and Grover's texts.

"I wish we didn't have to do this," Juniper said, looking at the phone I had in my hand. She had some tears crashing down her face, while I was emotionless.

"But we owe this to Annabeth- she wouldn't want them to figure it through the press." Juniper nodded, and I dialed the number.

**-Percy POV-**

Grover and Nico were hanging around in my house when I got the call.

"Hey Percy, how about we go to your theater room for a movie?" Nico asked, his mouth stuffed with chips.

"Sure, why not?"

I was a changed person when I came back to LA. I apologized to the people who worked for me, and they forgave me. Well, it took Athena awhile to forgive and forget, but she ended up forgiving me, which I was grateful for.

We walked out to the movie room, after having made popcorn and grabbed some cokes, and sat down to watch the movie. The movie was just getting interesting when we heard Nico's phone ring. Grover and I groaned when he shrugged and walked out of the room to take the call.

We continued watching the movie, until we heard a cry, and in a snap second, Grover and I went running to see who did it.

When we got to the source, I saw Nico's eyes wide in disbelief, and some tears falling down his face… _as if he lost someone close. _Immediately I thought of Thalia, and if she would be alright, and I was going to take the phone from his hands, Grover beat me to it.

"What's going on?" he asked, fear evident in his voice. I heard some sobs come from the other end of the line, and some mumbling. Grover's eyes got wide, and he just looked at me with utter disbelief and sadness. As if he was apologizing to me.

"Grover… what happened?" I asked, looking at my two best friends who were just laughing and watching a movie, and now were looking like they just got hit by the bus of depression.

"T-Talk to Th-Thalia," Grover stuttered, not from his tears, but from disbelief. He was shaking his head, as if he was trying to clear it. "I'm _so _sorry, man."

Confused to what Grover meant, I snatched the phone from his hands. "What the _hell _is going on here?"

"P-Percy, it's so horrible!" Thalia cried, unable to keep herself calm. There was another sobbing sound in the background, and I couldn't pinpoint who it was.

"What happened, Thals?" I asked, becoming more worried.

"Sh-She's dead, Percy," Thalia said, her voice becoming more clear.

My eyes went wide. Tears started streaking down my face. In my heart I knew who it was, but I still had to ask. "Wh-Who's dead?"

"Annabeth, Percy… Annabeth's dead."

And that's when I think my heart stopped beating… well my emotional one.

I cried out in despair, and the phone dropped from my hand.

Annabeth's dead.

_Annabeth's dead. _

_Annabeth's dead!_

The sullen thought kept going through my brain, getting louder each time. She's really gone.

"H-How?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Percy, she was murdered," Thalia told me, her voice becoming strong, as if this were her duty. "She was murdered in her apartment last night."

_Murdered._

My Annabeth was murdered.

_Wait… my? You broke up with her, remember?_

"Tell me how," I demanded, though my voice was still weak.

"Someone broke down the door, beat her, then shot her in the chest. She lived for a few moments after that, but a minute before the responders could arrive, she died." Thalia's voice went an octive higher than normal at the end.

I wasn't crying anymore, but I was just emotionless, as if my whole life disappeared right before my eyes. And the worst thing was: it really just did.

"Percy?" her voice sounded worried. But I still couldn't answer.

Nico straightened himself out, and took the phone from my hand. "He's just in shock, Thalia. We all are."

I heard some mumbling on the phone, and made out a few words like _back, flight, New York, Funeral._

"We'll take the next flight out to New York," Nico said, closing his eyes. "I just wish it wasn't for this reason."

"Love you."

He pressed a button on the phone, making it hang up. "Percy, we need to get packed. We're going back to New York."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I found myself going through all the motions, drowning in all of the depression. It felt horrible, knowing I was the one who probably caused it. I knew Annabeth might not be dead right now if I hadn't have left. She would be living with me, and that would have kept her safe.

When I was packing, I heard the door bell ring. I paused for a second, then continued packing. Whoever it was could wait.

Then, I heard whoever it was let themselves in, and followed by a _click clack _of high heels. They sounded similar to the ones Annabeth would wear.

_That's weird._

I stepped out of the room, and was met face to face with… Rachel. Great. Just what I need.

"You know, Annabeth wouldn't want you to sulk around," her snotty little voice said. I scoffed, and continued packing. _Just ignore her Percy. Just ignore her._

"She'd want you to get over her death. Get over _her. _She'd want you to _move on._ To someone like me."

"No way. I do _not _like you. Not now, not back then, not _ever._" Will this girl ever give up? Someone please tell me when so I can count down till then!

She stomped her foot. "Well, why not?"

"I just don't! Now get out of my house!"

She took one look at my face and took off running out of the house. All the while screaming, "YOU'LL REGRET THIS PERCY JACKSON!"

What will I regret? Looking at her mad? Weird.

I started packing again, and my mind became blank. I really didn't know what to think, and what to think _for. _Sure, I had millions of fans, millions of girls who would _kill_ to be my wife. Man, how did my life come down to this?

**-Thalia POV-**

_**( t h e n e x t d a y )**_

The boys arrived in town today. I still can't believe she's gone… it's like I'm waiting for that telephone call that's never going to happen. And it's scary.

I didn't get any sleep last night. Juniper and Nico kept calling me, crying about memories, or seeing if I was okay. And I wasn't okay.

Annabeth was my best friend. We met like any other person, but we hit off, and were attached to the hip. I remember that day like it was yesterday…

_Flashback:_

_I walked into the new bookstore that I heard was pretty cool. You know, a place for secret nerds like me to hang out, and not have to look over their shoulder while they're reading? Yeah. Apparently that's the place._

_My friend Juniper Busche recommended it for me._

_As soon as I walked in, I was in love. Books, computers, music, the place had everything. And it wasn't that stupid Pop music that everyone listens to. It was like Three Days Grace, All American Rejects, Skillet, Green Day, Linkin Park. Those guys._

"_Thanks Miss," A man said, grabbing what I'm guessing his newly bought items were. _

"_You're welcome. Come back some time soon," the girl behind the counter said. She looked like an athlete, but her startling grey eyes told another story. They held wisdom… far more wisdom than the average person has._

_I have a feeling I'm going to like this girl._

_-End Flashback-_

My eyes started to tear up at the thought of that. Great, now I'm becoming a sap!

"Thalia?"

I turned to see who it came from. I saw the boys and Juniper standing there, but Grover and Juniper were hugging each other. Percy looked like hell, (which was a complete understatement) and Nico looked surprised.

"Nico."

He grabbed me in a hug, and kissed the top of my hair. He held me like he never, _ever _wanted to let go. c

"We have to plan the funeral," I started, looking at my friends… or at least what's left of my friends. "She would want that."

"Yeah," Juniper said, her voice sounding hoarse, "I talked to the NYPD today, and they want us to have a closed casket funeral. Annabeth had already decided to be buried next to her mother, so we're doing that… but the NYPD put their foot down, saying no wake, and no open casket."

Her head was down, and she was sniffling. Grover hugged her again, doing the same thing Nico just did to me mere minutes ago. Percy was standing there awkwardly, a look of jealousy and pain evident on his face.

So, being the friend I am, I walked up to him and gave him a hug. Percy looked surprised at first, but then it all caught up to him and he broke down. It really kills me to see him like this. Someone so… strong looking so beaten down. I had no idea he loved her like that.

"I'm sorry, Percy," I whispered to him, trying to get him to calm down. I knew Nico would understand.

"I-It's m-my fault," Percy sobbed, trying to gain control of his breathing.

"No, it's not your fault, Perce. How would it be your fault?" Grover asked, stepping in now. He was Percy's best friend, no matter how much Nico meant to him… Grover was always a little rank higher.

Just like Annabeth was to me. Like a soul sibling.

"I-I could h-have not brok-ken up with her… she would have been safe with me in my penthouse," Percy said, slowly gaining back his calmness. But now we all knew what he was holding back… and by the looks on our faces, we were worried about him.

"Percy, you couldn't have known that," I said, taking a step back away from him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I could have been more forgiving… and just being there with her could have made a difference- given us more time to get help."

"Could've, would've, should've. We all have that happen to us."

"Sure. But for none of you, no one had died. Especially not the love of your life."

**I'm just going to end here- I could have gone another 2,000 words, but you'll just have to wait until next update for those. But please, don't stop reading this story-**

"_**Death is only the beginning."**_

**-GoGreen52**


	24. A Year

**I'm actually back! Man, it's been awhile… sorry for that- I kind of forgot about it all…**

**Look for the newest character in the story: Beth Running**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 23- A Year**

**-Percy POV-**

It's been a year since she died.

A year since she was murdered.

A year since I haven't felt like _me. _

People say I've changed. Grover and Nico abandoned me, telling me I had to straighten myself up, that I turned back into the old me. I personally, don't really give a crap about what they think, but you know- I gotta keep the fame.

Luke quit, so I got a new assistant, Ethan. He's a lot like Luke. They both have similar ideas, they both obviously have similar thoughts. One moment, I'm dating a pop star, and the next, a Russian Princess. And truth to be told, I like the thrill of each time things change.

Every time I take a look at the magazines, I get to see myself on the front cover. Usually it's about something I did 'wrong' but I'm on the front cover of every magazines people actually care to look at, and I've gone platinum in tons of records.

So, with the sacrifices, I'm on top.

And it's feeling great.

Rachel had been very good to me, since she stared in a hit movie, Twimoon, and we're now dating. I actually think she's turned into be the one for me… I mean, Annabeth didn't understand what it was like to be famous. What it was like to be put on the spot all the time.

And now she's dead so I won't have to deal with her ever again.

She won't be holding me back.

All of the sudden, I heard a familiar ring, signaling someone texted me.

_**Percy-**_

_**There was a new lead to Annabeth's murder- a new suspect.**_

_**-Nico**_

I texted him back right away. Rachel was coming over in a few minutes, and she doesn't like it while I text… but she still does anyways.

_Nico-_

_And why would I care exactly?_

_-Percy_

I sighed. We've been over this before- I don't care for Annabeth anymore. Sure, I did love her at one point in life, but now, I'm starting to see that we were never meant to be. Rachel was right- She doesn't run with us in our crowd.

I heard the new text come in.

_**Percy-**_

_**Because you loved her, remember? And she loved you too.**_

_**-Nico**_

I texted him back again, but this time furious.

_Nico- _

_If she loved me so much, why would she doubt me? Got to go. Rachel's coming over._

_-Percy_

No one texted me back.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I heard Rachel invite herself in, like she does every time. I try to explain to her that she shouldn't do that for privacy purposes, reminding her that I could end up being naked when she walks in, but that didn't work.

Well… knowing Rachel, I'm starting to understand why it shouldn't.

"Percy-Bear!" she squealed, her footsteps indicating she was running up the stairs. She knew I would be in my 'man-cave' on the top floor.

"Yes Rachel?"

She appeared at the door, her hair looking wild, and her eyes beaming. "How many times do I have to tell you- call me Rache Cake!"

"Okay… whatever you say, Rache Cake." She squealed at the sound of it. I just think she sounded like a deranged cat when she did that, but her fame defiantly makes up for it.

**-Beth Running POV-**

It's been a long time since I've felt like myself.

They moved me to San Francisco, California, which was pretty close to LA, but all in all, I really didn't want to see them again.

I know I've hurt them.

I know they've cursed me on several occasions.

I know they think I've moved on.

But I really haven't.

Some days I think of what could have been, if I didn't make that stupid remark. That stupid comment. It's really funny how so much can change with one little thing that happens.

They've never caught the man who made me come here. He's still out there, running freely.

They say that when they catch him, I can go back to my life. I can go back to being _me _again. Yet, all in all, I really don't want to go back to that life. I can't face my friends with all that I put them through. I can't face the fact, that with that one comment, my whole life changed forever.

No- my life changed forever before that even happened. My life changed forever when I first noticed that I loved _him. _

And now, a year later, I can come to realize, we were never really meant to be. That we were never really supposed to love each other, marry each other, have kids with each other. That this was all just a little part of God's game, and I was a pawn in his fun.

All of my thoughts of when I was with him were wasted.

"Beth?"

I turned around to see the man who was keeping me safe. Jason Grace. Him, teamed up with Leo Valdez and Piper McLean were undercover, keeping me safe from the man who wished me dead.

"Yes, Jason?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit. Jason looked at me apologetically.

_This can't be good._

"Look, we're going to have to go back to New York-" I cut him off.

"You know I can't go back there," I told him, glaring. He seemed to shrink back a little, like _he _used too, but he kept his cool.

"We need to check in with the bureau. They need to know you're still safe, and we need to help them, too. Pipes and I are going to check in on your case, and see if we can help. Meanwhile, you're going to enjoy yourself with Leo," Jason explained, his eyes telling me not to defy him. He reminds me so _much _of a friend I once had.

And I trusted her with my life.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Good. Now, you need to stop moping, and get packing. I'm sure Piper will want to help you, though. Something about stunning the Big Apple to death. Well, I got to pack too. So, you know the drill?"

I knew he was referring to locking the doors, closing the shades, and turning off the entry way light. "Yes, I do Jason. No need to freak out."

"I'm just running through standard protocol," he reminded me, before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jason, Piper, Leo, and I all lived on the same street, so we don't have to live with each other to be close. I guess living with each other would just be plain awkward. I already know that the three of them take watch every night, switching with each other to make sure no one comes in my house with bad intentions.

I looked out the window, staring at the sun that was slowly going down. Just like the sun, I know that relationships with anyone slowly come to an end. And all you end up getting… is darkness.

**-Percy POV-**

It's been awhile since I talked to my mom. Annabeth's death broke us apart, and I just couldn't deal with seeing them again. But now, Ethan decided to hold a concert in New York city, and I have a feeling that it would be pretty hard to avoid my mom, and my friends.

They'll want to beat me up, kill me even. I know that. But, that doesn't mean it was okay for them to abandon me like that. Nico and Grover decided to stay with their girlfriends in New York, and my mom never talks to me anymore.

The last time I've been to New York was when I left a year ago. I've been avoiding that place, skirting around it in the tours. And the press know it too. Every time they figure out I've skipped New York in the tours, they're hounding me.

Annabeth this, Annabeth that. Sometimes I wish I never fell in love with her in the first place. I now know that I don't love her anymore- but whenever I think of her… I feel this pain in my chest, and relive the moment when I learned she was dead.

After suffering months of torture with the nightmares of her getting murdered all over again… I finally had to say I didn't love her anymore for it to stop.

And now, I finally came to understand, that we were never meant to be. =

Rachel and I were meant to be.

And everyone in the world agrees with me.

**Who's Beth Running?**

**Why did Percy turn bad?**

**And what does Rachel have to do with all of this?**

**Find out… next.**

**~GoGreen52**


	25. Pride and Prejudice

**I really love all the comments I'm getting from you readers. Some make me laugh, others make me think, and others make me go, "Oh this is just so **_**awesome**_**!" **

**So- thanks reviewers!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 24- Pride and Prejudice**

**-Beth POV-**

Being back in New York City is hard. The feeling that knowing someone is after me is harder. But, knowing someone I love doesn't love me anymore is the hardest.

Yes, I've seen the headlines- **Percy Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare Back Together! **

I bought a copy of the TeenTopic magazine, the one that shows all famous people gossip. And Percy made the cover. He looks like he did before I met him… his eyes don't shine like they did when I knew him. His smiles never reach his eyes.

Mine never do anymore either. In fact, I look like a whole different person. Piper helped me change my look, and now I have brown straight hair, with the help of temporary hair dye and a flat iron. My eyes are a solid blue color, and I wear a different style of clothes than I did before.

Piper wants me to look bolder, considering it will help make me look different, and I honestly think she likes playing and experimenting clothes on me.

My clothes are usually striped lose shirts, that hang nicely, with skinny jeans. Piper even got me wearing high heels… heaven knows how she got me into them every day, but she has… good convincing techniques.

Leo, on the other hand, is way different. He falls in love with every girl he sees, besides me and Piper. Jason keeps him in check though, so no woman can get him to make a bad decision.

Jason… I'm not sure who he really is. He was in a car accident that took his memory of his childhood away from him, and he basically just started a whole new life with Piper and Leo, who took him in. He's… mysterious, I guess. But at the same time, he's one of the people you'd trust with your life, hands down.

"Beth! Let's go!"

I was taken out of my reverie by… Leo.

"What do you want, Leo?" I asked, angry he invaded my thinking time.

"We're going to the hotel! Let's go!" Leo exclaimed, and grabbed arm to make me come along. Leo is a head shorter than me, so it must look weird to outsiders.

"Okay, whatever you say."

He stopped pulling me about a block down, and just let me be, finally understanding we're going to have to walk a ways to get to the hotel, and neither of us had the money for a cab.

"So… can I ask you something?" Leo asked, walking at my pace, right beside me.

"Sure, go ahead."

_Not smart._

"Why did Percy leave you? You know… because he's one of Piper's favorite singers," Leo said, blushing at the last part. I smiled a little bit- knowing he was just covering up his personal interest.

But, the memory of Percy leaving was painful. That internal pain that wouldn't go away, still didn't go away, is defiantly not the reason I get up every day.

I felt my feet stop as I remembered what happened that day.

The letter…

_-FLASHBACK-_

Dear: Miss Boyfriend Stealer.

You see? Percy will never really like you the way he likes me. He'll never love you. Like, who could ever like you with that snarly yellow dreads you have? Sorry, I guess you could call them curls, if you were blind. Now, miss boyfriend stealer, I want you to give up on Percy. He's mine. With your past, you'll never deserve him. But I do. I'm actually in his social class. Unlike a little idiot like you. If you ever show this to Percy, I know the man who killed your mother.

Yeah. That's right. I know who killed your mother. So tell Percy I sent you this, you're dead.

From: Me.

_Oh my God._

_She knows the killer._

_But… her and Percy?_

_How?_

_I thought he loved me?_

_I thought he was the one?_

_How did this happen?_

_How did she even find out my mother died?_

_For all she could know, my mother might be living out in California._

_How?_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Him coming into the store…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I rang up a few people, and tried to get how Percy screwed up my life, but I could never forget that letter. Rachel Elizabeth Dare sent me it, and now I'm scared. Scared crapless, if you catch my drift._

_I was working on some paperwork, when I heard the door open, I looked up._

_Oh no._

_Percy walked in, and was looking at me with confusion. "Annabeth?"_

_"What do you want?" I snapped, my eyes only temporarily meeting his._

_"Annabeth, what's wrong?"_

_"What do you mean what's wrong? You should've known not to, Percy!"_

_"Should've known not to what?" I'll give him credit, he looked genuine. But I knew he __had __acted in a few movies, so who knows what's real and what's not?_

_In answer, I held up the picture I got in the mail. From Rachel. Cue the barfing._

_"Annabeth, when did you get this?" he asked, his face pained. I was looking at him now._

_"Just yesterday."_

_"Don't you know I love you? How could you think I would ever do this?" Percy asked, gesturing to the picture. Now, I was actually confused. __What?_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Annabeth, this was a picture from when Rachel and I were dating."_

_Oh._

_"I-I-"_

_He cut me off, "You can't trust me."_

_"Wai-"_

_He cut me off. Again, "If you can't trust me, maybe we shouldn't be dating."_

_"Per-"_

_And again, "I'm out of here."_

_He walked out of the book corner, slamming the door behind him._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Beth?"

"Beth, are you okay?"

I looked around, coming out of my past, and I saw a worried looking Leo, with bystanders looking at me like I was a freak. But, having already dealt with that before, I shook it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I guess my past just came back to me."

Leo looked at me, studying my face. It was as if he knew my every thought at that moment, but understood them all none of the less.

"Look, I'm sorry for asking the question… but, I guess my curiousity is the winner. And it still is… do you think you could tell me what happened?"

I shook my head. I had to go somewhere first. "Follow me, okay?"

He nodded, looking a little bit weary, though.

We walked five blocks to my favorite place in the world- my old corner bookshop. And judging by the name, some old friends took up on it. And now they call it- Thal and Juni's Corner.

As soon as I caught sight of it, I sprinted to go inside. It would be nice to just _see _them again. Leo looked shocked for a moment, but soon caught up to me. When we got there, I stood in front of the old bookstore.

_You can do this._

I watched as my two best friends checked people out, smiling, but a light in their eyes was gone. And I know I was the cause for it. I guess it must take some guts to come here every day, knowing Percy and I broke up here, and not to mention- this was my home for a couple years.

"Thank you, come again!" Thalia exclaimed, as someone walked out of the shop. They looked content, and knowing customers like I do… they'd come back again.

I walked in the door, hearing the familiar chime that signals the door being open.

Juniper walked up to Leo and I, taking a second glance at me, but she shook it off and asked, "How may I help you two today?"

"Oh, we're just looking around," I said, elbowing a speechless Leo in the ribs.

Juniper giggled a little bit. "Let me know if you need anything."

We walked around the store, and somewhere through this, Leo left me to look at what he likes. _Finally, _I thought.

I heard the chimes signal another person either left or came in the store, but I didn't care at the moment. I was too busy looking for my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. All of the sudden I felt someone tap me on the back.

"Sorry… erm… you can't buy that book."

I turned around to see Thalia and Mrs. Jackson. They both looked a bit sheepish, as if they knew they could've avoided this. And yes, they could've. I took the book I had in my hands and looked in the front cover.

_Annabeth,_

_I noticed you reading this book in the library… _

_I hope you like it._

_Love, _

_Mom._

I looked at my mother's signature, and closed my eyes. This was my book.

"Here," I said, handing it to Thalia. She gave me a small smile and walked away. But… Mrs. Jackson, on the other hand, didn't.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Mrs. Jackson asked me, giving her signature smile. It reached her eyes.

"Beth…" I said, trying to play it stupid.

As soon as I told her my name, her eyes lit up.

_Uh oh._

But, instead of saying anything, she nodded at me, and walked away. _Well… that was weird._

Leo walked over, giving me a questioning look, as if to say, _"What was that?" _ I just shook my head, and walked out of the store. But before I did, Mrs. Jackson cut me off, so to say, and handed me a different copy of the Pride and Prejudice.

Before I could say anything, she said, "Don't worry- it didn't cost me a dime."

I smiled at her, giving a quick thanks, and walked out of the store.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After finally getting back to the hotel, I laid down, and opened that book. Though, as I did, a piece of paper fell out.

I looked at it for a second, not sure what to do… call Leo? Read it? What?

Curiousity got to me, and I opened it up.

'_Beth'-_

_I know your secret. Not to sound scary or anything, but I finally figured it out._

_Come to my house tomorrow at six for a dinner. I want to know what happened. _

_Don't worry about Paul- he's out with friends on a fishing trip._

_I know you're really Annabeth Chase._

_-Sally Jackson_

All I could think was:

_Man… Jason and Piper are going to _kill _me._

.


	26. Dinner at the Jackson's

**Enjoy!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 25- Dinner at the Jackson's**

**-Annabeth POV-**

You know, about how I said that Piper and Jason were going to kill me? Yeah… that was an understatement.

_-Flashback-_

_When I showed Leo the letter from Mrs. Jackson, he flipped. It wasn't necessarily an understatement, because he was scared of Piper and Jason too, but it was pretty evident he was ticked off. _

_To be honest, I don't really know what I did, but apparently I did something _wrong. _Yeah right._

"_What did I do Leo? Mrs. Jackson figured it out by herself," I told him, trying to explain my part of the whole thing._

"_What did you _do_? Mrs. Jackson knows your secret. Luke is smart- he watches your old ties. That means he's watching Mrs. Jackson, using her as bait."_

"_I still don't understand- why are you mad at _me_? If anything, why not Mrs. Jackson, she's the one who figured out my secret after all!" I was fuming- how is this my fault? Now I'm going to get killed by Piper and Jason before Luke can even think about getting to me._

"_I'm mad at you because you let her figure it out! You could've done something else, avoided them somehow. You practically invited her in," Leo explained, pure logic in his tone._

"_Mrs. Jackson is good people. She knows I'm hiding, she knows the risks. She's like my mother now, Leo. How could I just ignore her?" I asked, looking at him in the eyes. "What would you do in my position, huh?"_

_Leo looked down, and took a deep breath. I noticed something change in his face, but other than that it was pretty much the same old Leo._

_His voice came out in practically a whisper, "I have been in your position before, Beth."_

_My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

"_My mother was murdered too," he explained, his voice still in the same sullen whisper._

_I gasped, looking at him in a new picture. Leo's mother, like mine, was murdered. Wow… did _not _see that one coming. _

"_The firefighters claimed it to be arson. Someone burned down my house, taking my mother with it. I was sleeping over at my friend's house, and I didn't figure it out till the next day… I lost everything- memories, my school work… my mother, everything. I still can't help but feel I was supposed to go down too."_

_I closed my eyes- what a nightmare- hearing your mother being murdered, and losing _everything. _Poor Leo…_

"_They caught my mother's murderer, but at the same time I still feel sick to my stomach every time I remember what happened that day. I never really got over it."_

_I looked at Leo, and told him, "We never really do."_

"_Okay, back to me being mad at you," he said jokingly. I laughed a little bit, but then a serious look became plastered back on his face._

"_If I were in your position I would do the same thing- but when you're in that position, you should do the thing that's right and not let your emotions take control of you."_

"_But you just said you would do the same thing," I corrected._

"_What I do isn't always what is right. I'm not perfect either, remember?"_

"_But I'm not perfect either, remember?" I asked, copying him._

_He really had nothing to say after that. We sat in silence, waiting for Jason and Piper to get back. You see, Leo already called them, and from what I could hear over the receiver (which happened to be everything from all the yelling) they were coming back to the apartment quick._

_And that I was in a _lot _of trouble._

_We ended up waiting for three minutes for them to get here. They walked in, not looking too mad, so I got my hopes up that they had a little talk on the way here and decided not to be mad… _

_But then Jason slammed the door shut, and the sound echoed throughout the apartment. Well, that, and an old lady who lives next door screaming "KEEP IT DOWN!"_

_But Jason didn't care._

Yep. I'm dead.

"_Beth, what happened back there?" Piper asked, using her 'nice' voice. And by that, I mean the voice she uses before she's about to blow up in someone's face._

"_Percy's mom recognized me at the book store I used to work at…" _

_Jason sighed, and fell into the chair across from me, and asked, "Why did you even think about going there?" _

"_I don't know… I guess I just had to. Look, she wants me to go to her house at 6… if I'm going to go-"_

_Jason cut me off, "Absolutely not. We are not sending you in blind."_

"_I didn't say that I had to go in alone. I could bring you, Leo, or Piper too," I told him. "I mean, who knows? She could hold some valuable information to my case."_

"_I'll agree to that. But do you _know how stupid you were?"

_I took a deep breath, knowing how Jason kind of has a short temper. Well… scratch out the kind of and you get the point._

"_Beth, I don't think you understand it here! We come to New York, and you just go and connect with some old friends!" Piper exclaimed, working an angry look on her face. _

"_I didn't try to connect with them, though!" I exclaimed, feeling myself coming to the breaking point. I don't get how these people can just come on in here, and blame everything wrong in the world on me. I mean, God, life doesn't run that way._

_Piper sensed that I was almost pushed over the edge, and walked over to sit next to me on the couch. "Look, I'm sorry. But we're all really frustrated that someone figured out what we've been hiding for a year. And all it took was one person to figure it out in the course of ten minutes. It can just be really frustrating, Beth. _

"_But you're right, too. We need to talk to Mrs. Jackson, see if she knows anything, and if she will keep this investigation secret. The last thing we need is for other people to know," Piper spoke, being the person who cuts the tension in the room._

"_Who's going in with me then?" I asked, looking at all of them._

"_I want to come with you- since _I'm _the only person here who has an emotional side," Piper said, directing it at Jason, who shrunk back a bit._

"_I'm going, too. I want to figure out why this chica is so important to Bethy," Leo said, giving me my old Nick Name._

_Jason looked at him shaking his head in amusement. But when he noticed all eyes were on him, he shrugged. "I guess I'll go too."_

_-End Flashback-_

Piper helped get me ready for dinner. She dressed me up in black skinny jeans, and a blue dress shirt. She let me wear my favorite flats, since she felt bad for blowing up at me earlier.

I could handle it, since I'm a murder attempt victim, victim of harassment, and so one. But Piper just saw the little kid in me- the one who watched my mother be murdered.

Twenty minutes before Six, I walked out of the apartment, with Leo, Jason, and Piper at my flanks.

We walked out of the complex, hailed a cab, got a ride to the Jackson's, and came to a stop in front of her front door all in twenty minutes. Amazing, right?

I totally agree.

Gathering all the courage I possibly could, I took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. I heard footsteps in the background, someone quickly moving to get to the door. Excited much?

Well, I was too.

The door snapped open, and I saw an excited face of Mrs. Jackson. She didn't seem surprised to see other people with me, and she invited me in.

I walked in first, followed closely by Jason, who was ranked with Piper and Leo. They looked pretty intimidating, but I guess it _is _their job to do that, so whatever.

Once we were all in the living room, Piper and Leo took a seat, following Mrs. Jackson's orders. Jason and I stood still, Jason looking at her with a calculating look plastered on his face, and me just looking around, taking it all in.

I was really _home. _

"Annabeth Chase… we all thought you were gone forever," Mrs. Jackson told me, grabbing me in a hug. Jason looked a little hesitant, though, but I gave him a look, and he nodded back at me, taking a seat rather close to Piper.

When we pulled apart I spoke, "It's really nice to see you Mrs. Jackson." I felt some tears come to my eyes, but I held them down. I didn't need to cry.

"Oh, you know I want you to call me Sally, dear! Mrs. Jackson makes me feel old," she said, and we laughed a bit, thinking back to old times. I never really once got to the point to call her Sally- it seemed weird to me.

After our fit of laughter stopped, we moved to the dining room, where there was a feast prepared for us. Before we ate, I had to close my eyes, and take a deep breath… to get a grip on the fact that I was actually back in New York.

In the Jackson's house.

In the dining room.

"Annabeth, if you don't mind me by asking… how exactly are you alive?" Mrs. Jackson asked, causing me to snap my eyes open, and look at Jason.

"Annabeth Chase attempted to be murdered that evening," Jason said, clearing his throat. He was all business now. "We can't tell you who tried to murder her, but we _can _tell you to keep her safe until we catch him, and let her give a testimony, we will need her in Witness Protection."

Mrs. Jackson nodded, but throwing me a look that said- _Are you two dating?_

I gave her a grossed out look, and shook my head in disgust. If anyone would be dating Jason, it would be Piper.

I noticed when she saw my reaction; she smiled a bit, and picked more at her food.

_What was that all about?_

I explained to her about what has been going on with me lately, leaving out a few details about certain things. But all I could really focus on was the fact that I had my mom back… well, not really my _mom _but you know what I mean.

"Beth, we got to go. I have to check in with the Chief later," Jason told me, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded, and grabbed the dishes to bring them to the sink- as a kind gesture to Mrs. Jackson. She wouldn't let me take hers, and took her own to the kitchen, following me through the door.

"Annabeth, Percy still loves you," she told me, seeing right through my poker face.

I shook my head. "If he still loves me, then why, out of all people, would he be with Rachel?" I asked, putting the dishes in the sink, and putting my palms down on the sides.

"He's just grieving, dear. He went back to the only way he knew of protection- his wall. He keeps himself in, leaving everybody out. I've tried talking to him about things, but he always goes to something else in return. I can tell- he's not the same son I had a year ago," Mrs. Jackson told me, and I turned around to face her.

"Look, he's the one who broke it off with me… not the other way around," I told her, closing my eyes as the memory came back to me. "I was acting like a jerk, and he called me out on it- case closed. We aren't meant to be."

"Annabeth, please. You're the only person who has made my son smile like he did since his father left. You're the only person that can get him to change! He needs you!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… I just can't deal with this right now," I said, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a sad Mrs. Jackson behind. The others were listening in, I could tell.

I ignored them, and walked out of the apartment, only hearing them follow me.

When I was waiting at the elevators- angrily at that, I gasped when I saw who came out.

Percy Jackson.

He walked out of the elevator, Rachel at his side, and his new agent, Ethan. I never got his last name… Percy caught me staring at him, and his eyes widened when he saw me. He kept on walking though, Rachel forcing him foreword.

I _really _don't like that girl.

He walked the way I came from, to his mother's apartment.

I stood there for a minute, taking it all in-

Percy was here in New York.

I was here in New York.

I _just _saw him.

He's going to his mother's apartment.

His mother knows who I really am.

Well, Annabeth Chase, you're life just got more complicated.

**Yesss! This was a LONG chapter to write. **

**Is it weird if I typed the chapter while listening to "I'm Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO?**

**~GoGreen52**


	27. Who Are You?

**CONTEST ALERT! **

**I have a contest for everyone who is reading this right now- Please give me a name, a last name, and a Olympian parent for an OC. I need a ton of them for a new story I'm currently planning, and I'm EXTREMLY excited. So, send them on in to me- Reviews or PM's are excepted. You can do as many as you want!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 26- Who Are You?**

**-Percy POV-**

My mom finally got me to go to her house. I haven't talked to her since Annabeth's funeral, but for some reason, she called me up and told me I absolutely _had _to go to her house for dinner. Rachel, having come to New York with me, decided she had to come too. Then, since two stars had to make an appearance, Ethan went too.

But somehow I know my mom wanted to talk to me in private.

We walked into the old apartment complex, and Rachel's nose scrunched together in disgust.

"You actually grew up _here_?" Rachel asked, looking at everything as if she was only seeing the flaws. And knowing Rachel, that was exactly what she was doing.

"Yeah, I grew up here," I told her, cringing a bit when I remembered how Annabeth wouldn't be seeing the flaws at all- she'd be so intrigued with the place, and the architecture, that she would completely forget about all of the bad things here.

Rachel didn't, and just clung to me like a monkey to a tree.

"I'm sooo excited to meet your mom, Percy-Bear!" Rachel exclaimed, and held onto me even tighter- if that was even possible…

I just looked down at her with a vacant expression and sighed. I love Rachel, but sometimes she can just get too out of hand.

"I know you are, Rache Cake."

Rachel smiled in contentment at hearing me call her by her nickname… that she picked out.

We walked to the elevator- the one I met Annabeth in, and we waited… and waited…

While the elevator took it's time to get us up there, I was pulled into how Annabeth and I met.

_FLASHBACK-_

_By the time I saw who they were, my eyes widened. Her eyes reminded me of the stormy grey clouds, but intensified with so much knowledge in them that I was surprised. She was jogging, causing curly blonde hair to bounce up and down, making me smile a bit. I immediately knew that she had not dyed her hair to get that color, nor she had worn any makeup._

_Her clothes were casual, something you'd wear on a Saturday night, bundling up with a book._

"_Thanks," the woman sighed, leaning back onto the elevator wall when she finally got in, "I owe you."_

_I looked at her questioningly. Had she not noticed that I was Percy Jackson? Teen superstar? I mean, has she lived under a rock for so long that she hasn't seen or heard about me?_

"_Yeah. You do. By the way, my name's Percy Jackson," I said, and she looked up at me, her eyes wide._

"_P-Percy Jackson?" she stammered, her eyes still as wide as saucers._

"_Yeah, that's me," I said boldly. I smirked down at her, and she lost that look of shock, replacing it with a look of remembrance._

"_And I'm Annabeth Chase. How do you do?" she asked, holding out her hand. I took it, and we shook hands… she squeezed my hand hard, and my eyes got wide. But it wasn't because of the squeezing part… I felt a jolt of a relieving feeling electricity go through my veins._

"_Don't you know who I am?" I asked, looking at Annabeth intently._

_She just glared up at me and smirked, "I know who you are. As a matter of fact, I could care less about you." She smiled and walked to the other end of the elevator._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I smiled a bit to myself, remembering how she was very cold towards me, and how I just wouldn't let her walk all over me.

My mother knew her before me, and I guess she had her eyes set on Annabeth being right for me from the start- which is pretty creepy, if you ask me.

Looking down at Rachel, I noticed she had her cell phone out, and she was texting someone. She was using all of this text talk that almost looked like a blur to me. She was going way too fast for my taste. I remember how Annabeth would take almost a minute just to reply back to someone.

She always used to tell me that she would rather call someone, before she would text someone. But at the same time she would always let me text her since I'm not a fan of calling people. She was always into self-sacrifice like that.

The elevator stopped, and opened. Rachel immediately put her cell phone in her pocket, and clung to me like a monkey again.

_Do I ever get a break?_

I shook my head a little bit, then followed Ethan, who was walking out. We started too my mother's apartment, when I saw _her._

There were four people, two men and two women. One man was shorter, and looked to be Hispanic. While the other man was taller, with blonde hair and brown eyes. An odd combonation on someone, right? _Kind of like Annabeth…_

With them, there were two beautiful women. They looked… real. No dyed hair, not too much makeup… that kind of real.

One woman, the taller of the two, didn't look like a native New Yorker. She had this vibe to her… that told you she's been to places, with beads in her hair, and her 'I've seen it all' eyes, she defiantly travels.

The other woman… the one I thought I've seen before, was gorgeous. She just had this essence to her… that made me want to kneel at her feet. But… and the same time, she had this look on her face that told me she was sad. Depressed even.

_I wanted so bad to make it go away…_

I stopped in my tracks, and stared at her. It's not like what my mother always used to tell me, 'Staring isn't nice!', but I just couldn't get enough of her.

But she just didn't look like she was happy… not to mention that she reminded me of someone- and I couldn't remember who this mystery woman reminded me of.

We met eyes, and I saw everything- remembrance, love, longing, sadness, depression. I felt like I could see into her soul.

_Unlike Rachel._

She also had this look in her eyes, which told me she was calculating my next move, her next move, and that she could take me down with a single punch. That reminded me of someone, too… but I couldn't remember who.

She blushed, realizing we were still making eye contact, and looked forward, to the elevator. I wanted nothing but to follow her, but I remembered my mother, waiting for me in her apartment. I looked down a split second, and saw Rachel, glaring at the girl. She sensed something too.

Ethan didn't pay a bit attention to this little meeting at all, and was still completely concentrated on the little I-Phone of his.

_I never should have gotten him an upgrade…_

I shook my head, and walked forward, doing my best to forget the girl.

_I have other duties I need to get done._

I heard the elevator's _ding _signaling it closed, and was going down. There goes my chance of ever getting to know that girl. Rachel looked up at me, giving me a smile that I think was supposed to look hot, but really looked like an animal pooped on her face.

It's times like this that I wonder why I even bother with Rachel. But then I remember I love her, and then all of those thoughts go to the back of my head.

But for some reason… they always come back.

We walked to my mother's apartment, and Ethan knocked on the door.

My mother opened the door, a few seconds later, and greeted us politely. But I could tell something was bothering her. Something wasn't right.

We walked in, the apartment feeling as homey as ever. Rachel looked around, and I could see through the mask of fake politeness. She hated everything of this place.

I looked around, getting the familiar sense of home. I saw the living room, and I remembered when Annabeth was here- she had plopped down on the little chair, reading what I soon learned was her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice.

My mother was a mother to everyone, including her.

Rachel didn't seem to take in this place like Annabeth had, and when my mom, as nice as she is, asked us to make ourselves at home, still was standing. I, on the other hand, made myself right at home. Because, I was.

"Percy, are you really, going to leave me here?" Rachel whined, still standing by the entry way.

I just shrugged and leaned back into the chair.

"UGH! Why do I put up with you?" Rachel exclaimed, stomping her foot, which was wearing designer Jimmy Choos.

I looked over at Ethan, who _still_ was intently looking at his I phone.

My mother, thankfully, decided it was time to bring out the cookies. She still looked like she was holding something back, but she was able to make small talk with the two.

I didn't say anything, really, but chose to listen. Rachel only talked about herself, Ethan only talked about his job, and my mother was making a good conversation. But I could tell she was holding something back. The other two didn't live with her for the majority of their life, so they don't sense something's up.

_But Annabeth would._

Yeah, that's right. Annabeth would… but she's dead now. I have no choice but to move on.


	28. Alive

**Happy New Years! I'm extremely excited for the year 2012... and for those who believe that the world is going to end, oh well. Not my problem. The contest is still up, it will be till' the end of this story... which just so happens to be in the near future. **

**So, here comes the chapter you've all been waiting for...**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 27- Alive**

**-Annabeth POV-**

I'm bored. Sitting here, waiting for the police to finally capture Luke. They lost track of him while they still needed evidence to prove my testimony. No one has ever been able to find him ever since, hence why I'm in witness protection.

I was sitting on my hotel bed, listening as Piper, Jason, and Leo was talking the next room. They were pretty peeved that I shared our secret with Mrs. Jackson, but I know her, and she would never be a problem to National Security.

I've already read the new copy of Pride and Prejudice five times, and I was in the mood for something different. So, waiting to ask if we could go back to the bookstore, which I know would probably be a sad hope to have, I listened in on their conversation.

"It's not good that we have someone who knows. An outsider like that could make or break this assignment," Jason said, causing me to scowl. Jason is wrong; we can easily trust Mrs. Jackson.

"I don't know... Beth seems pretty stuck on the fact that we can trust this Mrs. Jackson. I agree with her, I mean, she invited us with open arms into her house, and cooked for us. What kind of psychopath would ever do that?" I heard Piper say, and I smiled. _Thank God she's on my side._

"Piper, you're forgetting the key trick in keeping someone safe- _trust no one_."

I heard someone shift a bit. "So, you don't trust Leo or me?" Piper asked, and I could just see the rage burning through her eyes... _poor Jason. _

"No, actually I don't. The only person here I trust is that girl in the next room that needs us to protect her. We can't have any weaknesses. We can't have any lose stones on our barrier. She needs us, and we need her to be _alive _for the testimony. Do you hear me?" Jason spoke, brining a tense feeling to the room…

"We hear you," Piper and Leo both said, only a mere second apart.

I heard some scuffling noises, and some footsteps. _Crap! _I really didn't want them to know that I was spying on them. It would probably lower their trust in me... I didn't need that.

I quickly grabbed Pride and Prejudice, and laid down on the bed, as if I had been like that for the whole time.

I looked up as they walked in, seeing Jason, who looked tense, Leo who looked as fine as ever, and Piper, who looked pretty darn angry. _See what you did, Jason?_

After seeing Piper's state, I sighed, and looked to see what part I was 'reading' in the book. When I looked down, I saw something wrong, which was pretty crucial to reading a book. It was upside down. _Oops._

I looked up to see everyone looking at me, a knowing look on their faces. Piper spoke up, "Let's give her a break. We _were_ yelling pretty loud in there."

Jason just shook his head, and walked away. Leo took a sigh, gave me a small smile, and went after him.

I gave Piper an apologetic look, and she, realizing I knew what was going on, slumped back into a chair. I knew Piper liked Jason, but I also knew that he was completely clueless when it came to love. So, Piper was basically on a Jason's love roller coaster.

_Poor girl._

She did something that surprised me- she actually got up and started to walk out, following the two boys. My guess is that she was going to go and apologize to Jason. And she didn't do anything wrong, either.

Hence, making me mad.

"Piper, where are you going?" I asked, giving her a look that told her I knew what the answer was already.

She sighed. "I have to go apologize to Jason... I was being pretty rude just right there," Piper said, taking a sudden interest in her feet.

"Piper, you really didn't do anything wrong," I said. "Jason was just overreacting, as usual."

Piper shook her head. "I should know by now to not disobey his orders. He's in charge of this operation, Bethy. I shouldn't do anything that he says _not _to do."

I smiled in amusement. She needed a complete break from being an FBI agent, from being on Jason's team, and from being in love with Jason. "Look, from an outsider's point of view, you're turning into a complete Jason clone."

She opened her mouth to interrupt. "But-"

"No buts. You're going to go on a walk with me, just as friends. I'm going to show you around town. Besides, you really need the break."

"If I do that, Jason's going to _kill _me."

"Well, he'd have to get through me first."

Piper smiled, and nodded very slightly. "I'm just going to leave a note, telling them we went to get some food... saying you were starving to death."

"Perfect. That's actually pretty close to the truth. How about we go to that one hot dog stand on 32nd street? Then we can hit off a few stores," I said, checking my wallet. I had plenty money to buy for both of us. "I'll buy- seeing it _is _a getaway for _you_."

She shook her head, about to say something, but I cut her off. "Shut up. Now, leave the note, and let's go."

Piper grabbed a notepad that the hotel supplies for us, and left a quick note.

I grabbed my wallet, shoved it in my back pocket, not really up for lugging around my purse. It was getting pretty cold, but not too cold, so I didn't think of wearing my marshmallow jacket.

Piper and I walked out of the complex, and went for those hot dogs. They were my favorite in all of New York, so I left with a nice smile on my face. We went around, shopping in various places, all around.

Once we were really walking up across the place that I have been so many times, I stopped in my tracks.

_Thal and Juni's Corner_

Piper kept on walking, then realized I wasn't with her. She turned around, to see me, staring at the door of the old book corner. Piper looked at me carefully, seeing the pain that was clear as day on my face.

"You want to go in?" she asked, her voice softer. By now she was right next to me. I couldn't hear the honking cars, or people talking anymore- all I could hear was Piper. I nodded, and walked in.

"LOOK OUT!"

I turned around to see someone running up to me, something shining in his hands. I backed up against the door, my eyes wide.

He stalked towards me, and smiled. I immediately knew who it was- Luke.

Just a millisecond before he stabbed, Piper shoved me out of the way. I heard a groan of pain, and the sound of footsteps running away.

When I had the heart to open my eyes, I saw Piper, holding a spot on her stomach, and her eyes closed. Her face was a complete grimace- she was in pain.

"Piper, let's go," I said, getting up, and taking her with me. We walked into the store, where I knew my friends would help her.

"Hello, welcome to- oh my God!" Juniper exclaimed, running up to us. "What happened?"

"Stabbed, call 911," I said, nearly getting it out. It's been awhile since I had to support this much weight. Over the past year, if I needed something, they would get it for me.

Thalia, who had already seen the charade, had the phone out, and was dialing 911. Juniper helped me get Piper to a couch and lay her down. "Juniper, can you get some towels?" I asked, looking into her eyes. They widened, but ran to get some towels. It took me a second to realize what I just did, but I shook it off. That could wait for later.

I moved my focus to Piper, whose eyes were open, but a bloodshot. She looked in immense pain... trust me; I know what it feels like.

"Piper, just keep your eyes open, okay?" I asked, shaking her a bit.

"Okay," She said, her voice extremely timid. If I didn't know Piper, I would think she was shy.

"Keep thinking about this assignment. Think about Leo. About Jason," I said, trying to get her to keep those eyes open.

She groaned. "Jason's going to kill me this time."

I laughed a bit, and put my hands on top of hers, trying to stop the blood loss.

Juniper finally got back with the towels, and I quickly replaced my hands with them. Juniper was looking at me, though, not focusing on anything else... but me. At that moment, I knew she knew my secret. _Great. Now Jason's going to kill me too._

I ignored her, and made small talk with Piper, until the ambulance finally got here.

The EMT's strapped her to a gurney, and got her out of here immediately. I looked at Juniper, and we met eyes again.

"I'll meet you in the hospital. We need to talk," she told me, and I nodded. Thalia was helping out; get her in the ambulance, so she couldn't hear. I ran off into the back of the ambulance, with Piper. Thalia gave me a small smile, and the EMT's closed the doors.

They were trying to stabilize her, putting gauze on her wound. I watched in helplessness as Piper slowly closed her eyes, and her heart monitor went flat.

The EMT's went into work mode as soon as that happened, and grabbed the defibrillator and shocked her, trying to get a pulse. Her body flopped, and flopped.

After every clear, more and more tears went down my cheeks.

_That stab was meant for me, not her!_

I thought about everyone who cared about her and what would happen if she... if she didn't make it.

I had no idea what Jason would do. Leo would probably cry, knowing how much of a softie he is. It would be the end of the world for me- I mean, after all, this _is _my entire fault.

Just thinking of that made me cry, in horror of what I had just done.

I watched as they gave up on her.

I watched as they announced her time of death.

I watched as the monitor started beeping.

**Well… here's the chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me. **

**CONTEST:**

**Reminder- The contest is still going on! If you want to submit an OC, feel free!**

**Example:**

**Name: Percy Jackson**

**Godly Parent: Poseidon**

***You can add how they look, how they act, their friends, etc. ***

**JSYN- You can give me as many OC's as you want. Whether it's 1, 2, or 10, I'll take them all into the drawing.**


	29. Thalia and Juniper

**I love reading the reviews. Just so you know, I could **_**never **_**kill Piper. Annabeth, sure. Percy, okay. Thalia… it would take some bribing, Nico, I'm sure he'd enjoy death as it is. Grover and Juniper- **_**no. **_**Jason and Leo- at what circumstances? **

**So… yes, I am **_**evil! **_**I was so giddy when I 'killed' Annabeth, that I ran down the stairs and told my mom all about it- I knew people would be mad at me, try to kill me too, but it just felt so **_**good! **_**I might be a daughter of Hades after all…**

**Sorry for my rant- back to writing.**

**~GoGreen52**

**PS: (Didn't think I'd leave you off that easy, did ya?) OC CONTEST! SUBMIT YOUR OC'S!**

**Now I'm done…**

**Chapter 28- Thalia and Juniper**

**-Annabeth POV-**

The EMT's stopped what they were doing, and looked at Piper's body. Her heart was beating, a slow pulse, but she was alive. I almost cried out in joy.

They dropped what they were doing, and went back to stabilizing her, without any problems. My heart was swelling with joy- Piper was alive… Luke hasn't killed anyone since _that _night. And for that, I was grateful.

We finally arrived at the hospital, and Piper was carted off into surgery to repair the severed arteries. I followed them until the double doors.

A doctor stayed behind, waiting for someone to escort me to the waiting room.

I looked at his name tag- Dr. Will Solace. I looked at him, and asked, "Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked him, and he looked at me, surprised. I probably looked like a complete mess, my eyes watery and red, and my hair all out of place from my hands being run through it… and don't forget Piper's blood all over me.

_But I'm sure he sees that all the time._

"She's stabilized, and that's all we can ask for. We just need to fix her up. I'm almost positive she'll be okay," Dr. Solace said, throwing in a white smile for support.

_Yup. He defiantly does this all the time._

I decided not to say anything else. I honestly didn't want to get all peeved off at him. But, I honestly couldn't, because first, he was a doctor, and second, he was going to help Piper.

He stayed with me until a nurse came by, and helped me to the waiting room. I walked with her, a middle aged woman with laugh lines. I guess she looked nice enough.

I followed her to the waiting room, and I took a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. _Man, do I hate the smell of hospitals. _I sighed, and took out my cell phone. This was the part i've been dreading to happen. I have to call Jason.

I couldn't just text him... no, that would be too mean. Just to text him and say, _Come to Region's hospital, we need you, _wouldn't be so considerate. I mean, first of all, Leo would probably have a panic attack, which would end up in even more problems. So, I decided to call him.

I dialed his number, and held the phone up to my ear.

I heard the familiar ring, and my eyes were closed. I had to think of a way to somehow explain what happened. Piper got stabbed by a mugger? No. Piper... got in a fight at a bar? Nope. Won't work either. Piper was-

"NO!"

My eyes snapped open, as I watched a man in front of a doctor. The man looked horrible, worse than me. My eyes were wide as I watched the man, who looked like his heart was ripped out of him and stomped on. I watched as he staggered back into the chairs, his hands in his hair.

The Doctor said, "I'm sorry. She was gone even before we could start on her."

I was shocked at what just happened. Things like this happen every day, I guess. It's an eye opener every time something like this happens, where someone you don't know receives news that you would only have nightmares about. It gets you thinking- maybe this could happen to you.

_Well, it better not happen to Piper._

I watched him sob, and I felt horrible. He looked so alone.

_"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" _I looked at the phone. I guess I forgot that I called Jason...

"Hi... Jason, I need to tell you something... and you're not going to like it," I said into the speaker.

_"Okay. What happened?" _Jason asked, snapping right back into leader mode. He was serious, and I didn't have to look at him to know that.

"I'm at the Regions hospital," I told him, getting straight to it.

_"Annabeth... what happened? Are you okay?" _I took a deep breath, and I knew he heard it, because he followed with, _"I need you to answer me. Now."_

"Jason, it's not me-" he cut me off.

_"Then why are you in the hospital?" _he asked, and I knew he knew the answer. He just wouldn't accept it.

"Jason, its Piper." There was silence on the other end of the phone. I heard Leo in the background.

_"Jason? You okay?" _I heard Leo's voice ask, his tone telling me something was really happening. _Great, a panic attack. And I here thought that was what Leo was for._

_"Hello? Who is this?" _Leo asked.

"Leo? This is Beth."

_"Hey Bethy! What's wrong with Jason?" _

_"_Leo, there's been an incident... involving Piper."

Again, there was a silence on the phone. Leo came on again, but his voice was much raspier. _"Where are you two?"_

"We're in Regions hospital- you know the one-"

_"I know where it is," _he said, _"We'll meet you there."_

Leo hung up, and I leaned my head back against the wall. The chairs were pushed up against the wall, with some small little tables holding magazines. But they looked too perfectly stacked for anyone to have touched them recently. _No wonder why, people are too worried about their loved ones to think about people like Percy Jackson._

At that moment, I heard two other people walk in. I knew who they were immediately... Juniper and Thalia. They both had hopeful eyes.

I smiled at them as they walked towards me. I knew I couldn't come out and say I was Annabeth Chase, but I could get them somewhere where it would be safe... like Mrs. Jackson did with that dinner.

Thalia walked up to me and hugged the living daylights out of me. "I-I thought you were dead," She cried, and let out a small hiccup.

I whispered in her ear, "Not here, somewhere else."

She pulled away and looked at me questionably. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain everything later," I told her. I gave her a small smile, but I winked, to tell her what I really meant.

Thalia nodded, but hugged me again. When she finally let go of me, I guess it was Juniper's turn to latch on to me, so she did. I smiled, hugging her back. It was a sad way to see my friends again, with another friend, not to mention protector, in the hospital... but I will tell you, the joy in my heat over rid the pain.

They sat down, both of them on either side of me, and I closed my eyes, finally content. I had my two best friends back. And _no one_, not even Luke, was going to change it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few minutes later, Jason and Leo come bursting through the door. Jason looks troubled, while Leo looks like he was about to cry. Leo really thought as Piper as his sister. While Jason... not so much. Defiantly more. Way, more.

They walked up to us, and Thalia whispered into my ear, "Do you know them?"

I just gave a soft nod in response. Standing up, and letting go of my friends hands, I took Jason in a hug. I knew he really needed it, but at the same time, he was defiantly not just going to go and say that. Jason was too much of a leader to do that.

He was shocked for a moment, but hugged me back. Like I said, he needed it.

"Hey, forget about me?" I heard Leo's sad voice say from the other side of me. I pulled him into the hug too, while whispering, "The girls are my friends, they helped Piper with me. I'll tell you what happened later."

They both made eye contact with me, so I knew they understood. That's a good start.

Thalia and Juniper were eyeing the boys. I immediately knew what they were thinking. _Uh oh... What about Percy?_

I shook my head, and sat back down. Jason and Leo pulled some chairs so they were facing me and my friends, and I filled them in on what Juni and Thal _could _here. "Piper was stabbed in the stomach, guys."

As I said the words 'stabbed in the stomach', Jason flinched, as if he was feeling the pain, too.

"What was her condition?" Jason's raspy voice asked. I was surprised he even talked at all. Yet, I could easily tell his face was pained.

"She was stabbed, Jason, what do you think?" Jason made a face, and I decided to continue. "When we were in the ambulance, we lost her..." Jason's eyes widened and I could see him mouth one word:

_"No"_

"_But_, when they... announced her time of death," I took a deep breath on this, "her heart started beating again, and they were able to stabilize her." A look of relief washed over the two boy's faces.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Leo asked, looking between the Jason and I. Jason's face was expressionless, while I gave a slight nod. Leo just looked down in response, with a light smile playing on his lips.

I took that second to look over at my friends, and they both looked uncomfortable. I knew how that felt... stepping into someone else's world. It was like what happened to the man before. I didn't know what to do. _And that's why I'll never be a Doctor._

We all sat in silence, waiting for someone to come out. And we all hoped it would be good news, too.

At least an hour or two later, after trying to make small talk, looking at our cell phones uncomfortably, Doctor Solace finally come out.

"Beth Running?" I looked up at him, and nodded. He walked over to us, and everyone looked at each other, not sure what to expect. Dr. Solace defiantly had a good poker face.

I was about to cry out with joy when I saw a happy look plaster on his face. "Ms. McLean is in great health. We were able to patch up any tears, and she will be out of here in no time... and, just to put it out there, she has been asking for a Jason?"

Jason's face lit up. "That's me," he announced. I smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder. Leo had a mischievous grin on his face. _Great... the last thing we need..._

"Piper and Jason sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jason gave him a hard look, and he stopped, thankfully.

Everyone laughed, even my two best friends, who were still at my side, and Jason's cheeks turned red."

"Well, I guess I'll just show you to her room," Dr. Solace suggested. We all nodded.

We followed Dr. Solace to Piper's room, and just before we all were about to walk in there, I stopped. "Guys, let Jason go in there first... alone," I said, looking between Jason and everyone else. I bit my lip, not sure if it was exactly smart to say that.

Everyone but Jason nodded, agreeing with me, and I stopped biting my lip. _At least I don't look too stupid._

Jason walked in, a smile on his face. He was happy he could see her again. And I guess I know what it feels like.

**-Jason POV-**

I was happy Beth said that. It's nice to be able see Piper, alone. No Leo, Beth, or anyone else. It's just me and Piper.

"Jason?" I heard Piper's soft voice ask, as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey Pipes," I said, smiling as I saw her. She didn't look any different from the last time I saw her, besides the fact that she _was_ in a hospital bed.

"I'm sorry, Jason," She whispered, as I made my way to be next to her. I sat on the edge of her bed, and gave her a soft smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Piper." I watched, intrigued at how she bit her lip. It was really quite cute, if you ask me.

"Jason, it was Luke. Luke was the one who stabbed me... I'm lucky I got to Beth in time, or she would be the one here instead of me." My eyes widened. _Luke did this. He hurt my Piper._

"Are you sure it was Luke?" I asked, looking into her deep Hazel eyes.

She nodded. "It was the same Luke Castellan I studied in all of those pictures," she told me, and took a deep breath. "Beth must be pretty shaken up."

I shrugged. I guess she wasn't _that _shaken up. I think I was more shaken up then her about this whole incident.

"Piper... you know how much it _kills _me to see you here, like this..." I started, closing my eyes to get a hold of my emotions. I mean, I _am _in charge of this whole operation.

"No... I don't think I do," she whispered, and I just smiled softly down at her.

"If I had to go to Hell and back, just to not see you like this, I would," I told her, taking a lose piece of her beautiful hair, and putting it back in place. _Man, am I a sap or what?_

Huh. Oh well.

"Well, that's good," she said, smiling. "Because I would do the same thing... _if _you were in my position."

"Yeah, I guess that_ is_ good... but I'm not really liking the picture of you going to Hell and back," I told her. She blushed a bit in return.

We were silent, staring at each other, looking into each other's eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul... and I completely agree.

**-Annabeth POV-**

When Jason walked in, I turned to my two friends. "Girls, meet Leo. Leo, meet Thalia and Juniper," I said, gesturing to the both of them.

We all made small talk, talking about what has happened in each other's lives after... I supposedly 'died'.

As the time was ticking by, I noticed Thalia check her watch. "Crap! The boys are coming over to our apartment for dinner... so we should get back."

Juniper nodded, and looked from Thalia to me. "She should come, too," Juniper said, and looked from Thalia to me again. "The boys would be thrilled to hear the news!"

I took a deep breath, and was going to explain, _why _they couldn't just go and ruin my secret, but Leo beat me too it.

"She can't go... it's not a good idea to tell so many people her secret. Mrs. Jackson, she knows too," Leo explained. Thalia gave me a look that said, _Oh, so you tell Mrs. Jackson, and not me?_

"She figured it out on her own," I explained, looking at Thalia pointedly. "Trust me, if I could've told you, I would've."

"Look, I know how it's important you keep your secret and all, but if you told us, then why not the boys?" Thalia asked.

"I didn't tell you anything, Thals. You two figured it out on your own," I said, clearing that up.

"Why can't we just tell the boys now, when we find out? It will save a lot of future tension, because knowing Juniper and I, we'll make a slip up at least once in the next few days."

I nodded, and pursed my lips. I was hoping she wouldn't come to that conclusion. I know Thalia and Juniper, and they're definatly going to have a hard time keeping that secret.

I looked at Leo, who shrugged. "I guess since they know... we should tell theseboys too. I'm going out on a limb here, and thinking about it as... more protection..."

Smiling, I said, "I guess you should set two more seats at the table... one for Leo, of course." Leo elbowed me, and I elbowed him back.

"Sounds good. Come to Thalia's old place at around... Six?" Thalia asked directing it at Juniper, who nodded. "Alright then. Six it is... and don't worry about brining anything," I blushed. "Yeah. I know you'll try to sneak something in."

I laughed. "Sometimes you know me too well, Thals."

"I do what I can, Bethy."

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Remember the OC contest!**

**Just need a name, last name, and their godly parent's name! Feel free to add even more!**

**~GoGreen52**


	30. Drama

**I'm really sorry for the poor updating lately. My computer broke down, (I got the death screen) and I have to find time to get on the Family computer. Parents like to look on Facebook and on their emails, brothers just love to make me mad and come on here… so that's what my anger's been about lately.**

**Please don't forget to put and OC in. I have so many OC's that maybe when I get the main characters picked out, I'll be able to put the ones in that weren't picked- as minor characters. **

**So please, go ahead and put an OC in!**

**~GoGreen52**

**-Chapter 29- Drama**

**-Annabeth POV-**

Leo and I walked into Piper's room as soon as my friends left. Leo looked… somewhat nervous, and I can't blame him. Hopefully Jason and Piper won't go ballistic.

When we got inside, I saw something that made my heart melt. Yet, it also made my heart tear a little. Jason and Piper were snuggling up against each other, and holding hands. Their eyes were closed, and they took even breaths, which told me they were sleeping.

"Um… Jason?" Leo asked, walking forward, and patting Jason's shoulder a little. I could tell he was trying to avoid waking Piper up.

"Huh, what?" Jason mumbled, opening his eyes. He caught sight of Leo and me and realized what position he was in with Piper, and blushed. I smiled at him, but at the same time, I had this feeling of longing.

"Can you maybe come out in the hallway for just one second?" I asked, keeping my voice at a whisper.

Jason gave me a questioning glance, but took Piper's hand out of his and got out of the bed carefully, trying to not wake Piper up. She jostled a bit, mumbling something uncomprehend able.

Jason smiled at her, and followed us outside into the hallway.

When we got out there, and closed the door, he looked at the two of us. "Alright, what's going on?"

"We all have to talk about this. Luke Castellan is in New York, and so is Percy Jackson. The two girls that were with us, my friends, know about my secret. So does Mrs. Jackson. After what happened earlier today… I have a really bad feeling that Luke knows my secret too," I said, diving right into what everyone was thinking.

_No need to sugar coat anything right now._

"So Luke really is in New York, then?" Jason asked, shaking his head. "I have to call the people on the case and tell them. They'll love this news. And that also means I'll have to be getting you out of New York as fast as I can."

I took a deep breath. _Not_ _what I was hoping for._ "About that," I gave a small laugh. "I told my friends I would tell them everything at their apartment."

Jason turned around, and took a deep breath. I could tell he was trying to keep his cool, but when he turned around I saw that on his face wasn't that much improvement.

"Why would you do that, Beth? Do you know what kind of danger this puts you in? What it puts your friends in?" He asked, looking between Leo and me with that electric blue fire glare. I shuddered.

"Look, they figured out on their own, Grace. No need to yell at me. If you want someone to yell at, save it for Luke. I know you've been hurting, and I want you to know that I have too. I've been having nightmares every night for the past year, terrified if Luke will come after me. Hurt one of my friends. Do you know what that feels like?"

I completely lashed out this time. I was just so sick and tired of having people tell me that they know what it feels like, that they know what I'm going through. But they really don't.

"I'm sorry, Beth. But right now, all I have in mind is your safety," Jason said, his expression softening a bit.

"Right after I tell my friends the truth." I could see Jason was going to say something, but I cut him off, "I owe them to tell them. I need to tell them, Jason."

Jason looked at Leo, who was nodding in agreement, having already seen how I talk to my friends, how I love them so much.

He pursed his lips and looked back at me. "I guess one night won't do too much."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jason was going to stay at the hospital with Piper, and Leo was going to go to the apartment with me. I guess I might have a happy ending after all.

_Why did I have to jinx myself?_

**-Thalia POV-**

I felt as if I was going to explode. In happiness, not anger… which is pretty much a first for me.

At five forty-five, the boys came. I told them they should come early, and they agreed, not necessarily knowing why, but they did which makes them the best boyfriends that Juniper and I could ever have.

We honestly just want to surprise them with Annabeth. I can't believe that my best friend is alive, and I just want to go outside and proclaim to the world that Annabeth Chase is alive. She wasn't murdered that night, and now we all can just call it a murder attempt.

I took a deep breath, smiling. I couldn't remove the smile from my face.

Nico and Grover let themselves in, and I heard Grover and Juniper talk to each other in the room next to me, so I knew Nico was making his way over here.

I felt someone pull me into a hug from behind, and I smelled the familiar woodsy smell, so I knew Nico was right behind me.

"What's got you so happy today?" Nico asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. I met someone today that I thought I'd never see again, and it made my day," I said, keeping a mysterious edge to it.

"May I ask who this person is?" Nico asked, and I could tell he thought I was going to answer him.

"I made an agreement to tell no one… until they come over later tonight."

Nico sighed. I knew he wasn't jealous- I taught him better than that. But I knew he was annoyed. I bet he had a bad day with Percy being back and everything. I can usually solve those problems.

I turned around and asked, "What happened today?"

I saw that Nico had a not-so-surprised look on his face, because he knew that I knew him well enough to tell when something was wrong.

"Percy… it's like he forgot who he was. He always tells me that Rachel is the one, and that I should be more considerate about his feelings… but I know that ever since… Annabeth's death… it's been hard on him. He's changed back to his old ways. I can't stand seeing him like this," Nico said, pouring out on his emotions.

I took a deep breath. If only Nico knew who Juni and I ran into earlier today… "Hey, you aren't the only one with a bad day," I said, taking his mind off of his problems. We can get more into it when Annabeth comes over.

"What happened to you today, then?" Nico asked, giving me a sarcastic look. Usually on my bad days I think about Annabeth, or most other days I forget something, like my cell phone at work, or maybe I lock myself out. That's happened a lot, I guess.

"Well, if you must know, I had a person with a stab wound walk into the shop, and we had to get her to the hospital. Luckily her friend was there to help her. But apparently someone deliberately stabbed her right outside of the store," I explained, and Nico's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" he grabbed my shoulders with his hands, rubbing them up and down my arms, and asked, "Are you okay?"

I think he thought I was crazy when I said, "Never been better."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Later, when it was almost Six, we took our seats at the dining table. I poured glasses of wine, and we sat and talked about our day. When Juniper and I explained what happened at the store earlier today, Grover practically had the same reaction as Nico.

I had a feeling the boys were a little on edge about it, but got to the point when they asked who the two extra spots at the table were for. I set out glasses for the two who were coming, so they would know we were going to be joined later.

"You'll just have to wait and see." was my response, and I took a sip of my wine.

We were talking about what happened with Percy and Rachel earlier today for the boys when there was a knock on the door. My heart jumped out of my chest and I had a goofy grin plastered on my face. Juniper did too.

We both got up and ran to the door, to open it. When we opened the door, I saw Annabeth and the guy named Leo standing there, Annabeth's hand in a knocking position.

"AH! I can't believe you're here!" I screamed, hugging the life out of my friend. I noticed she wasn't blonde anymore, and that she had blue eyes, but her hair was curly and I knew it was her.

Juniper took her turn to hug her and we laughed when Leo held his arms out to be hugged, too.

We hugged him just for kicks.

"So… I guess we have a lot to talk about, huh?" Annabeth asked, scratching her head aimlessly. I laughed and threw my arm around her shoulder.

"We defiantly do."

The four of us walked into the dining room, and Annabeth just stopped in her place as soon as she saw the boys. They looked at us questionably, but shrugged it off.

"Oh my God," Annabeth whispered, looking at the two boys. She wouldn't budge, stuck in place.

I could tell my best friend was resisting the urge to run up to them and hug them.

I decided to step in, "This is Beth and Leo boys, and this is Nico and Grover." Everyone gave kind nods to each other. I saw that Annabeth's eyes, under the contacts, were shining.

The two new guests took their seats and immediately were in the conversation. They passed on the wine, though, but I made no problem of it.

"So, Beth, what do you do for a living?" Grover asked, directing the conversation to her. I know it's probably because we were debating whether or not Grover and Juniper are a perfect couple.

She took a deep breath. I knew she probably couldn't answer that, but before I could cut in, she spoke, "I'm an architect in training… may I please be excused to the rest room?"

We all nodded, and Leo threw her a worried look, but Annabeth didn't do anything to comply.

When she was out of hearing range, Grover asked, "What did I do?"

"Sore subject. I have a feeling she'll explain everything to you when she comes back," Leo explained, and we all fell into a rather awkward silence after that. I decided it would be time to get the food. Juniper volunteered to help me.

"Do you know what that was all about?" Juniper asked, her voice in a whisper.

"Like what Leo said, sore subject. We all know that Annabeth wanted to be an architect, but she never got the chance to," I explained, and Juniper nodded in agreement. We were quiet for the rest of the time preparing the food, and we brought it out to the dining room just as we heard yelling.

We walked in on a heated argument between the boys and Leo, who looked pretty defensive. I saw the muscles in his arms flex, as I realized he may not be the best person to get in a fight with.

I sat the food on the table. "HEY! SHUT UP!" I yelled, making it echo in the room. That's how loud I can yell.

They shut up, and the boys crossed their arms. Leo just went back to taking a sip with his water, as if nothing just happened.

"Now, will one of you care to tell me what just happened?" I asked, looking between all the guys.

Nico was the one who spoke up. "We were talking, you know, about work, when we asked him what his job was- and get this- he's a Homicide detective. And guess what case he's working on- Annabeth's case, and they still haven't found the murderer. Even after a ye-"

Leo cut him off, "A year. Yeah, and I've been putting my butt on the line for you guys, and yet you yell at me. I've seen some pretty gruesome stuff. In fact, we know who the murderer is, gentleman, and I think that Ms. Chase would like to explain that."

We all looked up to see a woman behind him. She was Annabeth, who looked like she changed. She had some brown tints in her hair, but it was more blonde than Beth's. She took out her contacts, so her eye color was the stormy gray that I missed so much.

I looked at the boys to see them looking at her with their jaws dropped. Grover finally spoke up, "Annabeth, is that you?"

She gave her signature smirk. That's when I knew I officially had my best friend back. "What do you think, Grover?"

The boys shot up and engulfed her in a hug. She was laughing, but it soon turned into a cough, followed by a, "Guys- can't- breath!"

They released her, wearing goofy grins on their faces. Leo had one on too. I guess he is pretty cool.

Soon later, we were all seated at the dining table. "So… I guess I should start explaining some things," Annabeth said, her voice nervous.

We all nodded eager to hear about what happened. Leo just smiled at her, urging her to go on.

"Well, after I 'died' I was taken into protection. Leo, and two others- Jason and Piper are my protectors. Piper was the person who was stabbed earlier today, and I was the friend that Thalia mentioned." I flashed a small smile.

"I've been moving around the county, hiding and running from the murderer… who, to keep you all safe, will be un-named." She took a deep breath, "Mrs. Jackson found out about how I was Annabeth, not just Beth. It felt really good to tell someone that was like a second mother to me. Jason and Piper were really against it, but warmed up to the fact, like they did today. So, I guess my life has been pretty boring without you guys, and hiding in hotels around the country, keeping safe."

**LATER-**

Annabeth looked happy she was able to share this with us, but she also looked unsettled.

"What is it, Annabeth?" I asked, looking at her with a questioning glance. Everyone, having moved on to a different conversation, snapped their heads to her.

"Is… it true about Percy and Rachel?" she asked, her voice softer. I gave a soft, sad smile, and nodded.

I could tell she still had a soft spot for him, even though he's gone back to his old ways. I knew that my best friend was really hurting.

Nico, Grover, and Leo looked mad, and Juniper was on the same page I was.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Thanks for the dinner, Thals. You too, Juni. It's really been nice to see all of you, but I really need to get back to the hotel- you know, to stay safe."

"When will we see you again?" Juniper asked, seeing the regretful look in her eyes.

She bit her lip. "As soon as they get this guy."

"But we just got you back…" I said, a lone tear leaving my eye.

"I know, I really do, but I need to get back into hiding. The murderer was the one who hurt Piper earlier today, and now I'm pretty sure he's got a tail on me. We have to leave New York," she explained, gesturing to Leo and herself.

"Stay safe, then." I said, looking at her with the most purest look I could ever have given her.

"I intend to."

**-Annabeth POV-**

I was pretty sad, leaving them again. It was like the beginning all over again, but then again it wasn't. I knew I had to survive this… this problem, and now I had a real reason to.

Leo was walking next to me, on alert. It was dark outside, but in Manhatten, it's really never that dark. Not like the rural places I've been to in the past year.

"So… I guess you're really not all that excited to leave here, are you?" Leo asked, throwing a sad glance my way. I just nodded, and sighed.

We were about two blocks from my hotel when I heard someone behind me. No one was really out this late here, but it sounded like someone was following us.

I heard Leo struggle next to me, and silence. I was scared to turn around, and see what happened, but… being me I did anyways. Looking on it now, I should've just ran away, but I really haven't gotten that part yet.

I turned around to see a knocked out Leo, not dead because his back was moving up and down, and when I looked up, all I saw was a flash of blonde, then-

_Darkness._

**-Percy POV-**

I can't believe what happened. Rachel , Luke , and Ethan were all in on Annabeth's death. And because of my idiocy, not listening to Nico and Grover's warnings, here I am, stuck in a dark and cold cell.

I was in a dungeon.

All alone.

**Well, well, well. I guess the tides have defiantly turned! **

**Don't forget to submit an OC!**

**~GoGreen52**


	31. Cell of Dirt

**Here it is… the moment you've all been waiting for:**

**!**

**You'll have to figure it out in the chapter ;)**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 30- Cell of Dirt**

**Previously on Homecoming:**

_We were about two blocks from my hotel when I heard someone behind me. No one was really out this late here, but it sounded like someone was following us._

_I heard Leo struggle next to me, and silence. I was scared to turn around, and see what happened, but… being me I did anyways. Looking on it now, I should've just run away, but I really haven't gotten that part yet._

_I turned around to see a knocked out Leo, not dead because his back was moving up and down, and when I looked up, all I saw was a flash of blonde, then-_

_Darkness._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Percy POV-**

I was wide awake when I heard some footsteps outside the cell. _Finally, now I get some food in here!_

As the footsteps got closer, I did my best to stand up, even after being beaten by Luke, the traitor, on my legs. It hurt like hell, but I finally got my mind straight and stood up. I had to use the steel bars to keep me up, though.

As soon as I saw who was there, my face turned into a scowl. Luke decided to come down again, but in his arms was definatly not food. It was a person… not just a person, but a woman with blonde hair. From the back she kind of looked like-

No… I can't think that. _Annabeth._ She was the best person I've ever met, and all I did in the end was push her away. Then _Luke _killed her. I can't believe I didn't see the signs in the beginning. Luke always looked at her like she was a pet, and he could really care less what happened to her.

Every time I came to my apartment, beaming with joy over Annabeth… he wouldn't care. And now it all fit together-

He was plotting her death from the moment he knew her name.

_Annabeth Chase._

My Annabeth… I wish I could apologize to her one last time. But I saw her grave be lowered into the ground. I saw my friends cry their hearts out, over the loss of such a sweet angel.

I regret every last word I spoke to her… they never left my head, and they never will.

I _cut her off, "You can't trust me."_

_"Wai-" _Why couldn't I have listened to her?

_I cut her off. Again, "If you can't trust me, maybe we shouldn't be dating."_

_"Per-" _Why was I so stupid?

_I cut her off again, "I'm out of here." _Why did I have to end it all? She'd still be alive if I hadn't

_I walked out of the book corner, slamming the door behind him._

A tear swept down my face, and I hastily wiped it away. It was my entire fault that she died, but I couldn't do one single thing about it…

Well, maybe I could…

I glared at look with all I had left, as he walked towards me in my cell. The woman he had with him looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, well, well. Waiting for me already? I expected more from you, Percy Jackson. I never thought you would give in so quickly." I growled at Luke's voice. I felt pure hatred towards him.

"I'll never give in to you," I growled, glaring at him. The guy just smiled.

"I think I can change that. I brought a little friend here with me. I thought this might change your thoughts a little bit."

He opened the cell, pushing me back, and threw the woman in. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud. I just kept on glaring at him.

"Do me a favor, Jackson. Make sure she's alive. I need her alive."

And with that, Luke left. His footsteps grew softer and softer as he got father away.

I crawled over to the woman that hasn't moved since he dumped her here. When I got closer, I saw that her hair _was_ blonde and curly, not to mention it was matted with the dirt-turned-mud from the floor. Her back was to me, so I couldn't get a glimpse of her face.

I rolled her over, and as soon as I did, my heart leaped out of my chest.

_It was_ _Annabeth._

But that's not possible… I watched her casket be lowered in the ground! I saw the blood on the floor in her apartment! There's no _way _she could have survived that!

But she did…

I quickly checked for a pulse, to see if Luke didn't harm her too bad, and I got a strong one. She looked so different, yet completely the same. I wonder why people said she was dead- even though she was alive.

Then I remembered that she was 'murdered'. Luke tried to kill Annabeth. If he thought that she was dead, he wouldn't go after her. He wouldn't be scared, try to escape town like he would if he knew she were alive.

They had to fake her death.

It all made sense now. That girl- that I saw in my mother's apartment complex… I'm pretty sure it was Annabeth. She had the same facial complexion, not to mention her eyes were calculating my every move.

I wonder who the people who were with her are. I have so many questions…

Yet I'm still not able to grasp the fact… She's alive.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, breathing in that familiar sent of coconut. _She's Alive._

It feels like a dream. It feels like this isn't real, and I'm going to wake up to the face of Rachel, the girl I _thought_ I loved.

But now I know it isn't. I know that Annabeth's here, with me, right now. And that we're both alive.

I leaned against the side of the cell, still holding Annabeth to me. I started running my hands through her curls, moving the strands out of her face, when I felt a bump on the back of her head.

Anger started to consume me. _I can't believe that lunatic touched my Annabeth._

My anger subsided for a second, as I realized what I just though.

_My _Annabeth?

I remembered the last words I said to her before I thought she was dead. I broke up with her… and I'm _really _starting to regret it.

**-Jason POV-**

I was absolutely pissed off.

First, Luke tried to kill Annabeth, but hurt _my _Piper instead.

Second, Luke hurt Leo. My best friend.

And lastly, he kidnapped Annabeth. I have a feeling he did the same with Percy Jackson, kidnapping him first. No one has heard from him, Rachel Dare, or that Ethan kid. I have a really bad feeling about this.

I knew that Luke was the one behind this because the jerk left behind a note-

_I have the prince, and the princess._

_Thought you've outsmarted me, huh?_

_Better hurry up- the princess is about to take her real last breath._

_~L_

I want to just put a bullet right through his skull. But that won't help anybody.

"Jason, you have to stop pacing. You're going to burrow a hole in the floor," Piper said, from her position in the bed.

I just glared at the floor.

I heard Leo cough a bit, and I had a feeling that he thought I was mad at him. But to be honest, I wasn't. Well… maybe a little.

"Look Jason… I'm sorry for not being able to protect her-" Leo said, but I cut him off.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was out of your control. I'm sorry for not being able to help you out- and now I guess I'm not really being helpful getting on your butt like this."

Leo smiled at me.

"Alright, alright. Enough of the sorry fest. We have to find Annabeth and Percy- before it's too late," Piper said, taking hold of her IV that's sticking in her arm. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

I could tell she was about to pull it out, but I quickly grabbed her hand before she could. I don't think I could stand hearing her complain about the pain. When Piper complains… she _complains._

"_You're _not going anywhere. Leo, let's go to the precinct. I'd like to see if they got any prints on that note they left behind."

Piper looked at me ridiculously. "Do you expect I stay here, while you two go off and save my friend? I don't think so."

I just shrugged. "Well, you're definatly not going out in the field, so I think its best that you stay here. Besides, you need to heal, Piper."

Piper scoffed, about to say something, but Leo cut her off, "Alright, now we're just wasting time. Jason, let's go, and Piper, just _stay_."

He dragged me out of the room, hearing Piper yell that she wasn't a dog; that she was going to get her revenge, etc. I'm lucky she likes me enough to not threaten our relationship.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Leo and I got to the crime lab, I found one of the scientists on the case. Her name is Katie Gardner, and she has been a great asset to a _ton _of cases.

She took her powder stuff and started brushing it on the note. I held the note with my black glove, always so that no one else's prints would get on it.

I watched as she got a few prints, and she swabbed them, putting them in this one big machine. Leo was catching my drift as he asked, "What's that?"

Katie finished whatever she was doing, I guess it was finding DNA or something, and turned to face us. "I was just finishing up with the fingerprints, when I noticed that there was something on the note… kind of like something that has this dirt essence to it, so naturally, I decided to see what it was."

She pointed to a screen that looked like it was scanning a bunch of things, showing a part of the dirt, and I think it was trying to find a match to that.

"There, is where we try to match it with something in the data base. I've run it for this whole city- where I'm sure this Luke guy is," Katie explained.

"So… what do we do now?" Leo asked, again. I was probably looking like I was mute, but it was just interesting to see the other side of the crime-fighting business.

"Interesting you'd say that. Now, we compare this note to a different note that Luke wrote in the past. Then we compare writing."

We followed Katie around the huge table in the middle of the room, and on the side she pulled up this huge scanner-like-thing.

She took a note that was in an evidence bag, and took the note that I had given her, and scanned both of them. I watched in awe as they both appeared on the huge table, on the screen. I had a thought that it was like that… I felt like I was in a movie or something.

"Now, we match to see if his writing is like _his _writing." Katie looked at the table screen intently, and took an 'r' and matched it with the other note. I saw that it was from back when he was Percy Jackson's agent, because it was about a new movie that Percy was going to be in.

She did it with a few more letters, and all of them came back as a match.

"Looks like he wrote this note too. Now, legally, you can arrest him of kidnapping too. But I still want to see what was on his fingers… if we match it with a substance here in New York-"

"Then we can pinpoint where he is. Great job, Katie!" I exclaimed, smiling a bit. "Then, we can figure out where Annabeth and Percy are, arrest Luke, and this whole case will be history."

Katie blushed a bit, and the screen thing beeped. We looked over to see that we did get a match.

It was this one dirt that is located in the center of New York, courtesy of the Geologists here. I never thought that researching rocks and such could be a big deal in the history of the planet, until now.

Katie pushed the screen of the matching notes away, and took on the map of the city. I watched again, in awe, as she got us the exact location to where Luke had taken Annabeth and Percy.

_Underneath Central Park._

**-Annabeth POV-**

I was shocked when I woke up. I mean, who wouldn't be shocked to wake up in the arms of an ex who thought you've been dead for a year?

Yeah. That's pretty shocking.

"Annabeth,"Percy whispered. "Thank God you're alright."

I shook my head, trying to get the stars to leave. They wouldn't. "Same with you… I guess I got a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

Percy's face turned grave. "I can't believe I thought you were dead. For a year… I've been lying to myself. Do you know how I treated people?"

"I heard you weren't like yourself. I kind of talked to Grover and Nico about it. So… you and Rachel, huh?"

By now we were leaning on the opposite walls of the cell. I could see the familiar twinkle in his eye, telling me I really didn't lose my favorite person in the world. But I knew enough to not get in too deep. Like last time, he could just end up hurting me.

I won't let that happen again.

"Um… Rachel and I aren't really on speaking terms. She's one of the ones behind this, you know," Percy said, gesturing to the whole cell. It was basically dirt and concrete with steel bars. Looks like Luke really wasn't playing games this time.

I looked at him, smiling sadly. "I guess we're really screwed this time, huh."

Percy looked at me sadly. "I guess so. But I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened a year ago… I overreacted."

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. "I wasn't able to trust you. So I guess it wasn't just your fault… I have some part in the blame, too."

Percy smiled at me, and for the first time in a long time, it reached his eyes. "I'm sorry that we had to part ways... that now we're not together. I'm also sorry for that."

I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes. "I wish we didn't have to do that, Percy. But we did. And I don't think I could ever handle… us breaking up… ever again," I told him, and a tear fell down my cheek. I thought I was stronger than that… never really crying so much after I left New York.

I remembered how I felt when we broke up- I was numb. I don't want to feel like that ever again. I _can't _feel like that ever again. But then I thought back to before that. I was so happy; I had the love of my life wrapped around my finger.

But I made the mistake, wearing my heart on my sleeve.

I remembered how I felt about him before I met him, how I absolutely despised him. How I could go days not remembering his name.

But now… a day never passes that I don't have his name running through my head.

The hole in my heart from him… is unfixable.

I heard Percy move closer to me, and he was sitting next to me. I flinched when he put an arm around me, but he still held it there.

"Annabeth… I'll never do that to you, ever again. I could barely handle it myself… and when I heard that you were murdered… it was like a piece of me was ripped out, and I never felt it replaced- until I saw you again."

I closed my eyes, thinking of how cliché this really is. But at the same time, thinking how sweet it really is.

"Percy… I've never gone a day without thinking of you. You know that the words you said to me that night were etched in my brain? I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't live with the thought knowing that I lost my best friend."

Percy sucked in a breath. I knew that he didn't want to hear what I went through, but he had to know. He had to know my side of the story; see why I don't want us to be _us _again.

"I couldn't deal with the thought knowing that you probably forgot about me. That you didn't even bother going to my funeral because you had more important things to do. I was scared, terrified, of knowing if that were true. I didn't want to open my eyes up to reality- I was scared of it."

Percy's head leaned down onto mine, and I didn't flinch. I wanted him here, I wanted him with me. But I didn't know if I was ready to start a relationship. I don't want to end up like that again. I don't think I could ever live with that.

We sat there in silence for a long time. Percy was holding my hand, tracing circles. I was thinking about the good times I had with him, thinking about our love before.

And my heart instantly warmed.

But I don't think I could ever go back to that, without knowing that we were actually going to be okay.

I heard footsteps coming closer to the cell, and Percy's head snapped up. I looked at him, wondering why he was like that, and I saw him mouth one word-

"_Luke."_

I was terrified. I knew what he was going to do now. I knew that Percy didn't know, but I sure as heck did.

He was going to kill me- for real this time.

**DUNNNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**Will Annabeth finally decide what's best for her? Percy or her Mind?**

**Will Jason and Leo get to them in time?**

**Find out-**

**Later…**

**Dun dunn dunnnn!**

**Sorry… I love doing that!**

**~GoGreen52**


	32. Sacrifice

**Umm… hi heh heh… I know it's been a LONG time since you all heard from me, but I've been pretty busy lately. I guess being busy and having to write a story don't exactly mesh, right? Well, I'm coming back and even stronger than before. I have a little sneak peek for those of you who actually care to read my AN's here at the top, and at the bottom, so I'm going to award you. PM me, or Review the word- **_**Waffles, **_**and I'll send you a little sneak peak of the new, upcoming story, Taken. And I'm not about to give it out to just anyone- only those who listen through my rants.**

**~GoGreen52 **

**Chapter 31- Sacrifice**

**-Jason POV-**

I've never really liked underground places.

They always either: smell bad, are covered with water and sewage, or are very scary looking. Well, in my case we just had to be walking in one with all of the above.

Leo was standing next to me, watching as a group of workers that were on call pry open a well that had apparently been closed for a hundred years. You could smell the aroma coming from the well as soon as you heard the 'pop' of the air-tight well. And trust me- it did _not_ smell good.

I turned to look at Leo, whose face was scrunched up in one of pure disgust. And who would I be to blame him? I wanted to do the exact same thing. But I got to keep up my 'serious' complexion.

"Man, do we seriously have to go down into _that_?" Leo asked, pointing at the well, which supposedly wasn't a well at all. It was actually an entrance to a group of tunnels, hundreds of years old.

I nodded. "We have to. If you want to catch Luke and save Percy and Annabeth, you would too. Now we should suit up."

Leo looked a little nervous as he nodded. But I knew he would be fine. We walked to a van that was holding our protective gear that we would need to wear in order to go down there.

We put on our bullet proof vests, concealed guns, and gloves and pants that were supposedly going to block out the ammonia and harmful bacteria that was probably going to be covering the walls.

A group of professionals came up to Leo and I and attached small microphones, video cameras, and something that looked like microchips to us.

"What are these for?" Leo, as ignorant as ever, asked.

I was about to open my mouth, but a soft voice responded, "The microphones are used for to keep you two in sync, as well as us back here at central command. The video feed is used for us to see what is happening, to be our eyes. While these," she held out the microchips, "are used for us to be able to pinpoint exactly where you are."

Leo and I nodded, our eyes wide. We never heard this chick talk more than a sentence before.

Her cheeks reddened, and at that moment I think she realized who she was talking too. Leo and I were above her in rank, and she could get written up for talking to us like that. But when I looked at Leo, I saw his eyes gleaming.

Well, looks like somebody's got a crush.

She looked at us sheepishly. "I-I'm so sorry… I don't know what happened… I guess I was just really frustrated."

Leo gave her a small smile, while I just watched in amusement. "Look, it's fine. We get it, don't we, Jason?"

The two looked at me, and I saw a look in Leo's eyes that told me, "_SAY YES! SAY YES!"_

I smiled at her, and nodded. But first I had to wait a while, and make Leo a little pissed off.

Hey, what can I say? It's fun.

And everyone thought _I _was the serious one.

The girl smiled, and began to walk away, because she was done with her job. But Leo just had to stop her. I shook my head in disbelief. We have to find Annabeth and Percy… Girls- they can wait later_._

"Wait! I never got your name!" Leo called, waving an arm to catch her attention.

She turned around, a small smile on her face. "Stella. Stella Brook."

Leo smiled, and she turned and walked away.

"Leo, we gotta hurry. I have a feeling that they're going to need us." I looked at Leo, my jaw clenched. I had a bad feeling in my gut, and that usually comes around when something bad happens.

Leo nodded, and we grabbed our pistols, attached the light them, and gave orders to our men.

We propelled ourselves into the well, ready to take on what was before us.

**-Percy POV-**

To say I'm scared in a complete understatement.

I'm not just scared- I terrified, horrified, and ticked off.

I held Annabeth in my arms, trying to remember how it felt. How good the feeling was, because I knew that in a few seconds, she would be ripped away. Yet again.

But I knew I was going to do everything and anything to get her back to where she was safe- in my arms.

I felt Annabeth tremble, and I held her even closer. It was to the point where I could feel her heartbeat and smell the scent of her hair, which was my favorite- Apples.

I heard the sound of the footsteps get closer, and the more closer, the more I held onto Annabeth.

I didn't want to let her go.

"_Percy_," she whispered, grabbing hold of my hand that was on her arm, and squeezed it.

I squeezed back, and took a deep breath.

All of the sudden, the footsteps stopped.

I heard a _clunk_ and smelled something that smelled like cleaning detergent, but even more concentrated. I felt Annabeth become heavier, and started to feel my eyes droop. I knew what was happening.

But before I could say anything, I fell into darkness.

**-Annabeth POV-**

I woke up, and tried to concentrate on something. I was really sore, being all crumpled up in that small cell.

I looked around, seeing I was in something that looked like a throne room. All around me were thrones, and they looked to be made for power. The one that was directly in front of me was obviously made for the highest in power, being the largest, and the most grand.

I was chained to what seemed to be a rock slab, and they were chains of gold. Huh… must've been important.

Next to me was a hearth, but a rather large one if you ask me. The diameter of the thing was probably about ten feet, and I got a feeling of where I was.

I was going to be sacrificed.

"Looks like someone's awake."

I moved my head to see Luke. He was smirking, walking cockily over to where I was. My jaw clenched, as I pulled on my chains.

"What do you want, Luke?" I asked, trying to be brave, but it came out more like a small mouse facing an elephant.

"Oh, you know what I want," he said, circling around me. "Those chains were used for ancient sacrifices. There were men far larger than you laying on that table. So, if you don't understand what I'm saying- it's useless to try to get free."

I felt the blood rush from my face, as I paled. I knew that I was going to die… but I still had to keep my hopes up. What if Jason and Leo come to the rescue?

That's when I realized someone was missing. "Where's Percy?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes as I thought of what Luke could've done to him. "What did you do to him?"

Luke just smiled maliciously. "Looks like you'll never know."

I closed my eyes, trying to think of what could've happened. I knew Luke wouldn't kill Percy without making me suffer. Or without making it clear to me that he was dead. He wanted me to beg for death, and if Percy was dead, he'd make it known.

I had hope that he was alive, and I was going to stick with it.

I stayed silent, and let him talk to me. The more he talks, the more time I have left. And time is good. Very good.

"I thought it would be harder to find you. Lover boy was even easier. So much for having 'protection', huh? I Thought so. Well, you'll never know how much I've wanted to have you here. To watch as you were killed. Ever since you witnessed that murder- you don't know how bad I wanted it.

"I thought it would be easy to find you. And for the first few years, it wasn't. I found myself a job, but I still kept searching. And as soon as I saw you… heard your name- I knew it was you. You were the one that I was waiting for."

I looked into his eyes, seeing for myself how psychotic this man is. He _really_ wanted me dead. That would make sense then- if he didn't kill Percy. I cracked a smile, at the thought of Percy being alive, but I soon regretted it.

Luke's face went from smug to angry. I watched as his face turned red, and he looked as if he were about to explode. "WHY ARE YOU SMILING?"

I closed my eyes, scared of how loud he was. This could be it…

Luke speed walked up to me, and struck my face in a punch with so much power… I was seeing black circles dance around my head.

I didn't feel the pain until he pulled away, gripping at his hair. Tears streamed from my eyes, and I tried not to replay the sickening _crack _that came from my nose.

"You listen to me, do you understand?" he asked, turning back towards me. His voice was calm, and his eyes held a blank look. It looked as if he were possessed.

I nodded, and closed my eyes from the pain that came from that small movement.

I felt the blood pour from my nose, and wash over my face. I started to taste the blood that had started to pool on my lips.

I must look like a mess.

Luke bantered on, about how he wanted to kill me, and how he wanted this moment to last forever. It was like he was talking about love. Man, this guy is crazy.

I kept on trying to keep myself from thinking about the pain that was radiating from my nose. It had started to go numb, but I could still feel it at the same time.

I knew it was pointless to try to not think about it. It hurt way too much.

Unfortunately, I started to whimper. Luke went silent, and he turned back towards me. "I thought I told you to stay quiet? Now you'll get it."

He walked towards me, and took a bronze knife from a stand underneath the rock slab that I was chained to.

I started rattling my chains, moving away from where he was.

"No use, Annie. Just relax and let it happen. It was always going to happen, either way."

Luke held the knife, and put the tip of it on my cheek.

"I'm going to let you bleed out. I'm going to watch you die. Slowly."

He took the knife, and put it on my throat. I closed my eyes, tears pouring from them. I didn't want to die. I really didn't. I wanted to be with Percy. I wanted to see my friends again. One more time, at least. I missed them, and I wasn't ready to die.

At least Percy would live.

_Percy._

I felt Luke drag the knife across my throat, and felt a hot wetness take the place of the cool blade.

And that's when I knew I was going to die.

_Everything faded to black._

**-Percy POV-**

I woke up from someone tapping my face lightly. I may have mumbled some things that weren't making sense, but I still opened my eyes. I found myself face to face with a guy who had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had a serious look on his face, which made him look far more intimidating that he would've otherwise.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" the blonde guy asked.

I nodded. I tried to take the sleep away from my head and when it hurt I asked, "Wait… where am I?"

When I looked around, I saw that I was still in the cell that Annabeth was with me in before. Speaking of Annabeth, where is she?

Wait…

Luke... He must've taken her.

"Percy, where is Annabeth?" The blonde guy asked, and my eyebrows furrowed. How could he know Annabeth? Then I saw the badge on his shoulder. Yep. He was a cop.

My voice came out in gasps. I guess I was shocked or something. "Annabeth was taken by Luke. I don't know where-"

The blondie nodded, and helped me up. When I tried standing on my own, my legs felt like jelly. I stumbled, and Blondie helped me stay straight.

"Leo," Blondie said. "Get Percy outta here. I have Beth."

A guy that was obviously Hispanic walked up to me. "Let's go." I nodded, and slumped against him. And soon I was in a sea of darkness.

**-Jason POV-**

I let Percy and Leo get out of here. I just had that feeling that it was going to be ugly. Percy… he didn't need to see the woman he loved in a state that I thought she was going to end up being. Who knows… maybe we're too late.

I shuddered at the thought of seeing my good friend lifeless, and I shook it off. Now is the time for me to get her.

I raced through the tunnels, my back-up following me, and every turn- the ones that I knew she wouldn't be in- more and more slipped into them.

By the time I was down to a wooden door, the end of the tunnels, I only had two men behind me. And I started out with twenty.

I signaled for them to wait, and knocked the door down.

What I saw scared me half to death.

Luke was standing over a bloody Annabeth, who looked unconscious, with a bloody knife. When I looked even more I saw that her throat was slit, and that's what set me off.

"You're too late," Luke announced. "She's dead."

I started taking deep breaths, trying to consume my anger. The same anger that had been melting together in a little boiling pot, just waiting to boil over. And now it boiled over.

I felt my face become red with fury, as I dropped my pistol and walked up to him with a menacing look on my face. Luke's eyes widened, and tried to use his knife on me, but I disarmed him, at the same time breaking his arm. I whispered in his ear, "No one messes with _my _friends."

I let him lose, and as he turned to face me, I punched him in the face, knocking him out.

As soon as I released him, letting him fall to the floor, I turned to look at Annabeth. She was really bloody in all the wrong places. I quickly checked her pulse, and waited.

And waited.

I moved my finger to another spot, scared to see if I really _was_ too late. A tear ran down my cheek as I searched for a pulse that wasn't there.

I was really too late.

She's dead.

I slipped my hand from her higher wrist, to her lower one, in an attempt to hold her hand.

But then I felt it-

A faint pulse was coursing through her body, and I knew she wasn't dead.

Thank God…

I picked her up, bridal style, finally realizing that two other men were with me. "Take care of him," I said, nodding my head towards Luke. They quickly nodded, and ran to secure Luke.

But I, on the other hand, started sprinting.

When I reached the exit, I tugged on the rope, holding Annabeth close to me.

_Hold on, Annabeth, _I thought. _You're safe now._

**-Percy POV-**

I was sitting in the back of an ambulance. Nico, Grover, Thalia, and Juniper were here, and were busy worrying with me about Annabeth.

I couldn't stand to think about what he could have done to her. I just hope that Blondie could get her out.

Thalia was sitting next to me, and had her head on my shoulder. Nico was pacing, and Juniper was crying in Grover's shirt. Grover was busy holding Juniper, and trying to keep her mind off things, but at the same time he was looking worried as well.

I had tears running down my face, and I was silent. I needed to be in my own place.

All of the sudden, I heard a large group of people start yelling, and I saw a familiar blonde head of hair. Blondie was back. He was carrying someone, who was covered in red…

_Annabeth… Annabeth was covered in blood._

A group of paramedics from a _different _ambulance were all ready with a stretcher. As they were strapping her on, I ran over to them.

"Oh my God," I choked, looking at a very pale Annabeth, and all of the blood that was oozing out of her. I realized that Blondie was holding me back from getting even more close to her, and the whole fact that I was sobbing.

"Annabeth," I whispered, watching as they took her away in the ambulance. I looked back at Blondie, who also looked like he was crying. I notice the amount of blood on his shirt- the parts were there's no gear.

"My name's Jason. Come on, we've gotta get to the hospital," he told me, and walked towards a black SUV with tinted windows. I was shaking, scared to death. But I somehow had the guts to speak up.

"W-We need to bring my friends, too. They'd want to be there… f-for Annabeth."

Jason nodded, and helped me as soon I stumbled to my friends.

"Guys, we have to go," I said, looking at all of their blank faces. They nodded, looking grim. I noticed Thalia look at Jason intently, and I saw something click in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to say something- but she didn't.

Nico took my place, and I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, to help me walk straight. I hurt my leg pretty bad when I was in the cell, but it all went numb when I saw Annabeth.

As we got in the SUV to head to the hospital, I saw Leo sitting in the front driver's seat, and all I thought was-

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

**DUNNNN DUNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Remember- **_**Waffles!**_

**~GoGreen52 **


	33. Family

**Chapter 32- Family**

**-Thalia POV-**  
>Everything has been happening too fast for me to handle. I mean, first, I figure out that Annabeth was alive. Second, I get a call that she was kidnapped, and lastly, I watch her be whisked away in an ambulance with a slit throat. And if you didn't know, that's extremely deadly.<p>

I would be the person to know, too.

We were driving in a black SUV to the hospital that Annabeth was busy being whisked away to. I was sitting in the back with Nico, who looked like a puppy was just ran over by a car... but times that by 10. And Juniper, who was balling her eyes out. I knew Grover wanted to sit next to her, you know... A boyfriend thing.

Percy was sitting in the middle between Jason and Grover. Jason had bloodshot eyes, but was looking worriedly at Percy, who you could tell was barely hanging on to reality. Grover was doing the same too, checking on his best friend. But you could still see the wory of not only Percy, but Annabeth clear on his face.

Leo was driving, o I didn't get a good glimpse of him. But I bet all my money on the fact that heh ad a pained look on his face. I remember how he was with Annabeth. He defiantly thought of her as a sister... Like they told us.

A tear came to my eye as I remembered how I felt when we figured out that Annabeth was alive. It was amazing. QI just wish we old feel that again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As soon as we got to the hospital, which seemed to take forever, but in reality only took a couple of minutes. You could feel the tension, people wanting to know desperately what happened to Annabeth. When I took a glance at Percy, I saw him shaking a bit. I knew he was really scared, and I couldnt help but feel scared with him.

Leo dropped us off at the side entrance to the Regions Hospital, also where Piper was staying. We all hurried out, and Jason led us into the hospital, flashing his badge to those who tried to stop us. They didn't make a peep after that.i guess having a FBI agent on your side had its perks.

We all ran to the front desk, and Percy, being the first to get there, practically crashed into the front desk.

"I need to know the condition of Annabeth Chase," Percy gasped out. He was breathing heavily, as were all of us... Well, besides Jason. He keeps on confusing me... But I swear I've seen him somewhere before.

The woman working behind the counter looked at Percy in shock. She was younger, so you could obviously tell that she knew who he was. But with him in the state he was in, face all red and blotchy, his voice scratchy, hair wild… anyone would be shocked to say the least.

"P-Percy Jackson?" she asked, her eyes wide. Percy jerked his head up and down in what was supposed to be a nod, but it looked more like he was about to have a seizure.

"What's the condition of Annabeth Chase?" he repeated, but this time, it was more of an impatient yell.

Nico put a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him from scaring the poor girl to death. Percy shrugged it off, and waited for the girl to answer. She was typing away on her computer, trying to see what was happening. When she looked up, Percy's eyes widened. She had a sad look on her face, and I watched as he gripped the table hard, his knuckles turning white.

I knew he thought the worst was about to happen. That she was going to announce she was DOA- dead on arrival.

"I'm sorry, but-"my jaw clenched. "Annabeth Chase is now in surgery. That is all I can tell you."

Percy ran a hand through his hair, and gave her a stiff nod. I thanked her, and took a seat between Percy and Jason, While Nico sat on the other side of Percy. Grover, Juniper, and Leo sat down across from us. Everyone looked sad, me included.

We all sat in silence, each of us waiting to hear the news. We knew it could be hours… heck, we knew it _was_ going to be hours. But we all sat there, hoping, wishing, and praying that Annabeth would come out right.

Minutes have passed, and I noticed that Percy wasn't getting any better. If anything, he was getting worse. _Way worse._ As soon as I put my arm around him, trying to help, he erupted into a sob. I quickly drew my arm back in shock, and watched as my friend doubled over in his seat, sobbing.

I got up, knowing that we had to go somewhere not as dark- not as cramped. People were coming in and out, and stopping to watch as Percy Jackson, the superstar, was erupting into sobs. I helped him up, letting him lean on me for support. I heard Nico and Jason get up, too, the two closet people to us.

I walked Percy over to a secluded part. It was like a dead end in the hallway, but with a window instead of a wall. There was a couch, and I had a feeling this was used for patients who had to walk around, you know- get some exercise.

I sat down with Percy there, while Nico and Jason just stood in front of us.

"It's all my fault, Thalia. It's all my fault," Percy mumbled, holding his head in his hands. His jet black hair was all over the place from him grabbing it and running his hands through it over and over. I guess it's something he does when he's upset.

"Shut up. You know it's not your fault, so stop thinking it is!"

"Thalia, it's my fault and you know it. If I didn't break up with her in the first place, she wouldn't have to fake her death, she wouldn't have to be running from Luke… she wouldn't be in surgery!" Percy yelled, taking his hair in his hands. "If I were able to calm down, and talk it through with her- we'd see it was a big misunderstanding."

I took a deep breath. "She's still in love with you, you know."

Percy slowly looked up at me. "She is?"

"Of course she is. She never thought it was your fault. She blamed herself. I saw it all for myself when she visited me… she didn't want to have to face you. She didn't want to have to see what she did to you. She thought it was her fault, and she never once blamed you."

Percy just shook his head. "How would you know? You didn't see her for a year- just like me. She had time… time to ignore how much hell I put her through."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Jason beat me to the chase. "Look, Percy. I was with her for that whole time you thought she was dead. What Thalia said was true… she _never once_ blamed you. She only took herself into blame."

Percy looked between the two of us, and took a deep breath. "I guess I'll have to get that out of her head once she wakes up, huh?" he asked, popping a small smile. It didn't reach his eyes, but he was trying. And that's what matters.

Everyone smiled at that. "Look, sorry for breaking the moment and all, but we better get back before the others start thinking we killed you, Percy," Nico joked, stepping up to give him a clap on the back.

Percy got up, and limped forward, Nico going with him. Jason was about to go with them too, but I grabbed his arm, holding it back. I watched as he stopped with a defined jerk, and quickly looked back. Nico and Percy, noting that Jason had stopped, stopped and looked back as well.

They gave me a questioning look, but I shrugged it off. "I need to talk to Jason… you guys can go ahead."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed and he stalked off with Percy, who was trying to keep up with his pace. _Jealous much?_

Jason sat down on the couch in front of me after I let him go. He shifted, making himself comfortable, before he looked up at me. That's when I knew he remembered me too.

"Hey Thals. How've you been?"

"Wow. I haven't seen you for ten _years_, and all you can say is _'How've you been?'_!" I started to lean down towards him, a venomous glare lurking in on my eyes.

Jason leaned back into the couch, holding his arms up in a surrender fashion. "What else would I say? Oh, Thalia, how I have missed you so." He flashed his signature quirky smile, one that he used to get out of all his sticky situations.

"Jason, Jason, Jason. I guess you forgot how that stupid smile never worked on me. It may have worked on Mom and Dad- but never me."

I watched as Jason's eyes went from playful and fun, to lonely and worried. "Mom… and Dad?"

My eyes widened as I realized something… I was the _only _one Jason remembered. That meant… he didn't remember Mom, Dad, or his friends… especially Reyna.

Dang it.

I sat down next to him on the couch. "Jason, what happened to you? Why didn't I hear from you after all of those years? I thought you were dead… but I couldn't help but keep hope that you would pop up."

I looked over at Jason, his eyes meeting mine. He took a deep breath. "Look, all I know is that I was in a car accident and I lost my memory from it. The hospital told me no one picked me up, or claimed me, and that they couldn't find an ID. And by the time I was out of the foster system, I started to remember things… like my name, for instance. But I knew it was too late to really try and find my family, so I just gave up."

"I took the name Jason Grace, and turned myself into something that I felt like I needed to do- protect people. Save them from not being able to ever see their families again, like what happened to me… but in a completely different situation, if you ask me. That's where I met Piper and Leo. They were, and still are, amazing to me, and didn't really push in on my situation."

By the time he was done, I could see a few tears in his eyes. I hugged him, and held him close. I could tell he was a little hesitant at first, but then he leaned into my embrace, hugging me back.

"I really missed you, Jason," I said, the sound muffled by his shirt.

"I know, Thals. You don't know how hard it was not to find meaning behind your face for all of those years," Jason said, hugging me even tighter.

We pulled apart, and started talking. You know, talking over what happened to the two of us over the years, kind of avoiding the fact of our parents. I knew he could tell it was a touchy subject for me, and in this moment of pure joy, I just didn't want to ruin it with the talk about our parents.

They weren't exactly _good _people after he went missing.

"So… remember Reyna?" I asked, after working up my courage to ask it.

Jason, noting my weariness, slowly answered, "Who's Reyna?"

I took a deep breath. _Here it goes… _"Jason, Reyna was your girlfriend before you went missing. Are you sure you don't remember her?"

Jason nodded, a faraway look in his eyes. "What did she do after I went missing?"

"Well, she was pretty crushed. But she _did_ get over it, and let's just say she's been doing pretty well in the relationship department. She had her wedding last year- invited me, but I couldn't find it in myself to go."

I watched as a look of relief washed onto his face, and he smiled. "Good for her."

My heart stopped beating as fast when I realized he didn't have any more feelings for her… but I could sense he_ did_ have some for someone else. And I bet all of my money that it was for a co-worker of his.

I smiled, and was going to say something, but someone came running up to us, and we immediately turned towards them. I saw it was Nico, who wore a rather happy look on his face, that fell a little when he saw Jason and I sitting next to each other. I could tell he ran here based off of how his breath came out in pants.

"Guys! Th-The Doctor came back out, and said she's okay!"

My eyes widened as I let out a big smile, jumping up and into his arms. Tears of joy were streaming down my face, and now onto his shirt. I heard Jason come up behind us, let go of Nico to take a look at him. Jason had a huge smile on his face, and it got even wider when I pulled him into the embrace, too.

Annabeth survived the surgery, and that was something to cheer for.

Nico and Jason pulled away from me, and looked at each other. Both of them had a protective look on their face, obviously having Nico being my boyfriend, but I don't get why Jason had one, too. But to be honest, I sensed jealousy. So I sucked it up, and took a deep breath.

"Nico, meet Jason, my brother."


	34. The Plot

**Sorry for the bad writing, and the bad spelling, but to be honest, right now, I just want to get this story over with and out of my hair. Sounds bad for a writer to say, right? Well, I guess I just want to get on with it and get on to Taken already. **

**Well, I **_**am **_**going to finish the story, just not with all the precision that I had planned before.**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 33- The Plot **

**-Percy POV-**

"Family of Annabeth Chase?"

I looked up to see a doctor looking around the room at the other families who were in the same boat as us.

I stood up, followed by Nico, Leo, Grover, and Juniper. I saw the doctor cock an eyebrow as he walked towards us, and asked, "_You _are the family of Annabeth Chase?"

Nico looked around at us, and I could see some gears turning in his head. Uh oh.

"Well, not _all _of us are here, Doc. So, could you get on with the results?"

Juniper giggled, followed by Leo and Grover's chuckles. Nico didn't really understand what the doctor was getting to- he didn't think we were all a part of Annabeth's family.

The doctor's eyes widened and he looked to his clipboard, then back at us. "Annabeth Chase is out of surgery, which went with a few complications, but everything should be fine now, and she is stable. Ms. Chase is out of the woods for now, but still has a bumpy road ahead."

I took a deep breath, taking it all in. _What does he mean by complications? Is she awake?_

"Is Annabeth awake?" I asked, looking into the doctor's eyes to see if he was really telling the truth.

"She should be waking up soon. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up now. The complications were minor, Mr. Jackson, and they won't affect her time in the hospital bed."

I nodded, smiling at that. Annabeth should be waking up soon, and that's great. Amazing, really.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me what room she's in?"

I _had _to see her.

"Oh, of course. She's in room 232, to the left."

I knew where that was, and took off right to it. I was going to see Annabeth again, talk to her again, here her laugh again, and it was going to be an amazing time, doing it too.

I literally ran to the room, taking a good sprint, and paused right when I was outside. The curtains were closed, so I couldn't see in, and my hand was on the door knob.

_What if she looks really bad? Could I handle it?_

Thoughts like that ran through my head, until I heard the heart monitor, beating a steady beat. That's when I burst in.

It took one glance at her for me to go right to her side.

Annabeth was severely pale, kind of like the traditional ghost, and there were black bags under her eyes, along with several bruises and cuts on her face. I looked down at her arms, seeing even more dark bruises and cuts. The cuts on her arms were obviously deep and they looked like they were made for her to slowly bleed out...

I've seen too many criminal minds and CSI's for me to know that there were put there for her to bleed out. Luke went too far this time.

I held onto her hand, slowly and carefully caressing her face. Tears came to my eyes when she didn't move. She didn't lean into my touch like she used to, she didn't blush and look at me underneath her eyelashes like she used to... And it scared me.

"Annabeth, we all missed you. It killed me to figure out you were alive, and then, almost lose you like that... It was horrible. Thalia misses you... She gave me a kick in the butt when I was thinking the worst. I guess I should've known that you were going to be okay, I mean, you're the strongest woman I know, Wise Girl. You know, just me being a Seaweed brain and all."

I took a deep, shakey breath.

"This is all my fault, you know. You wouldn't have seen Luke again if it weren't for me. You wouldn't have gone through this if it weren't for me. I just wanted to tell you I am sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

I leaned my head next to hers on the pillow, all the while closing my eyes to take everything in. It was a few minutes before I collapsed into the world of dreams.

**-Thalia POV-**

_Nico and Jason pulled away from me, and looked at each other. Both of them had a protective look on their face, obviously having Nico being my boyfriend, but I don't get why Jason had one, too. But to be honest, I sensed jealousy. So I sucked it up, and took a deep breath. _

_"Nico, meet Jason, my brother."_

Nico looked between me and Jason, who's eyes were wide, and started laughing.

Jason looked at me, throwing a confused look, but I shrugged. I honestly had no idea what was going on in Nico's head. Maybe he was drugged? Huh. He could've been.

Nico, who stopped laughing noticing that we didn't join in, looked between the two of us with a wary look. "You weren't serious, were you?"

I shook my head back and forth, angry. "You know, Nico, the day that you _finally _go to jail for harassment, I'm _not _paying bail."

A small smile cracked on his face. "Yeah, 'cause you're going to be sitting next to me."

Jason, who was standing next to me, stifled a laugh. I elbowed him in the side.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend, Nico. _Especially_ after you just accused her of lying to you."

Nico's expression turned thoughtful. "So you were telling the truth then?"

At that, I will admit I did a face palm. Jason started laughing, not being able hold it anymore. He pointed his finger to Nico and I, and said, "You know, you two crack me up. I'm starting to understand how you two can be dating."

Nico smiled. "Thank you. It's nice to see someone inspired by my work."

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. _1, 2, 3, 4… Oh, what the heck, that's never going to work._

"Nico, I think he wasn't exactly _inspired, _I'm thinking he's more along the lines of amazed."

Nico glared. "_Thalia_, you're ruining my high!"

My eye twitched. I think I might need to kill him… after I force him to buy me some more food.

Deciding to change the subject, I moved on to Jason. "So, want to go see if Annabeth's awake?"

I made sure I asked _Jason, _not Nico, and locked arms with him. "After you, sis."

"Let's go bro."

We basically skipped down the hall, but after realizing that we didn't know what room number she was in, we turned around to see Nico, standing there, looking lost. "What room is she in, Nico poo?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

Nico rolled his eyes. "She's in room 232. And try not to run over any patients while you two skip. I really don't feel like paying any hospital bills any time soon."

I smiled, turning around to get to Annabeth's room with Jason.

_Yep. Ruined his high._

"Ready Amigo?"

"Ready Amiga."

Yeah. We had a few complaints from that one.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When we got to the room, I noted that the curtains were closed, so I couldn't see if someone else was in there. But knowing that the others figured out, along with Nico, that she was awake- there's probably someone in there.

I picked up my dignity, and slowly walked in the room, Jason behind me. I knew Nico was making his way down here, but probably making a few phone calls to Ms. Jackson or something along the way. I mean, he was smart enough to know that someone had to.

And he was smart enough that it wasn't going to be me. Or Percy. Or Grover… or Juniper… and probably not Annabeth. So yeah, he had to call her.

I looked around the room, annoyed at the door's creak, but kept my face calm. This is a hospital room- no one needs to see me when I get annoyed here.

Outside, maybe, but not here.

I paused as soon as I saw something that made my heart melt. "Awe!" I whispered, making sure I didn't wake the lovebirds up.

Percy was sitting on a chair next to Annabeth, and they were subconsciously holding hands. Jason looked to where I was, and smiled.

"I've never seen her like this," he whispered. "She looks so content. Even in her sleep."

I smiled at that. _She just needs Percy._

I tore my eyes away from the two, and pushed Jason ahead of me. "We need to give them some time to sleep. They must be worn out."

The door closed silently, too, as if it knew that the two in the room needed peace.

I shrugged it off. _Must've been a fluke._

**-Annabeth POV-**

I woke up to someone breathing on my face.

My eyes fluttered open, and I smiled when I saw the face of someone just inches away. _Percy. _

I looked around the room, trying to figure out where I was. I heard a steady beep, but at the moment it was slowly getting faster, and more intense. I looked at what was causing it, and sighed as soon as I knew what it was.

A heart rate monitor. The familiar smell, and whiteness of the walls made me sigh, yet again. _I was in a hospital. _

I tried to move my arm, but when it hurt a bit, I knew there was an IV in it. Turning back to Percy, I saw that he was sitting, or rather, leaning, on a chair that was next to my bed.

Flashbacks came back to me, as I tried to remember why I was here… what happened that landed me back in the hospital. _I hate this place._

I felt a shifting next to me, and realized Percy was waking up.

"Annabeth…" he mumbled, seeing me awake.

I smiled, tears coming to my eyes. He sat up, holding my hand. "It's really nice to see you awake."

"Percy…" I smiled wider as the name formed on my lips. It felt good to be looking into his eyes... I felt free.

"So… how've you been?" he asked, shifting in his seat a bit.

My face fell, but I quickly covered it up. "Besides sitting in a hospital? Pretty good. But not great. You?"

He chuckled a bit, but his eyes looked pained. "I'm pretty sure you heard from Nico and Grover about that, though."

I smiled, remembering when I saw my friends again… and how they told me how Percy went back to his old ways. "Why did you, though? Why did you go back to being the Anti-Percy when you knew that it hurt your friends?"

Percy took a deep breath and shrugged. "When I thought you were dead, when I was told you were dead… something snapped. I don't know, like the anger that I've been holding since before we met… it just came out."

I slowly nodded, testing out my dizziness, and sighed. I never wanted Percy to suffer… ever. Even after we broke up, I didn't want him to hurt. I honestly don't really understand why he did in the first place.

_Because he loves you, idiot._

Shut up.

_You know it's true, hun. Don't deny it._

Well, he shouldn't… he deserves way more than I could ever give him.

_You know he doesn't- _

"Um… Annabeth?"

I snapped back to reality, seeing Percy looking at me with worried eyes. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He laughed, running a hand through his hair. It was all in disarray, like he was up all night running his hands through and pulling on it. _Which he probably was._

Shut up.

"Let me guess, you were over-thinking things again."

I blushed. And why does he have to know me so well?

"Of course you were."

Before I could say anything in response, the door slammed open. I heard a loud creak, and flinched a bit.

Thalia, Nico, Grover, Leo, and Grover walked in the room, all of them smiling like they were little kids who just woke up on Christmas morning.

"Percy, come with us. We gotta get to the cafeteria and get some food before it closes," Nico said, gesturing for him to go with them.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at Percy in annoyance. "So… you didn't eat yet?"

Percy looked down, and at that point his stomach growled. Taking that as his response, I sighed, and used my mobile arm to punch him in the shoulder. What? The idiot deserved it.

"Go with them- I don't want you passing out from hunger on my conscious."

Percy slowly got up and walked out the door, followed by the boys, acting like a kid whose mom was sending him to his room.

I smiled a bit, closing my eyes and leaning back into my bed. _Now for some rest-_

"So… Annabeth… about you and Percy…"

My eyes snapped open, and I glared at whoever spoke. Thalia.

"Annie, you know we have to talk about this. Have either of you…"

"Made up? No. We haven't. Probably never will- I mean, seriously, after that dud relationship we had, who would come back to me? Percy is probably just feeling bad for me."

Thalia scoffed. "Of course he isn't. Percy _loves _you Annabeth. He absolutely _adores _you. You should've seen him when you were in surgery. He was seriously having a nervous breakdown. He loves you Annabeth. There's no denying that."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "Whatever Thalia. He really doesn't like me. I hurt him… I was the one who seriously messed him up. There's no way he loves me after all that."

There was a long pause, and I just stared down at my palms. I'm sure my face was red, the heart monitor going pretty crazy. I'm sure that if I didn't cool down soon, I might start bleeding out of those wounds again.

"Annabeth… just let me ask you one thing," Thalia spoke, sounding almost in a whisper.

"What is it?" I snapped.

_You're just being stupidly stubborn._

Shut up.

"Do _you_ love him?"

I looked from my palms to her face. It was soft, and caring. She looked like mom used to, when I was angry, and I didn't want to be angry anymore. A tear ran down my cheek.

I closed my eyes, trying to get my mom out of my mind. "I really don't know, Thals. I guess I still do, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt anymore."

My voice sounded like a little child. "_I don't want to hurt anymore Thalia."_

Tears started streaming down my face, and I looked back down at my palms, ashamed. Ashamed for feeling that way for someone who obviously doesn't feel that way back. Ashamed for dragging her into this… for crying in front of her about a lost cause.

I heard some shifting, and the door closing with that familiar creak.

She knew I wanted to be alone.

**-Percy POV-**

I really didn't want to go with the guys.

Annabeth was really the only reason why I decided to go. I'm sticking with the fact that I _decided_ to go, instead of being _forced_ to go. 'Decided'sounds manlier.

When we got the cafeteria, Nico had Leo and Grover go get us some food. They knew what he meant, and I guess I didn't…

Of course I didn't. No one tells me anything anymore.

"So, Percy… about Annabeth…"

I groaned, leaning back into my chair. _Kill me now._

"Look, we have to talk about this. I mean, Annabeth is probably wondering when you're going to go ahead and make a move, man. You have to take a step forward. I mean, who knows? There might be a day where you're too late."

I gulped. I knew exactly what he meant.

It almost happened a few hours ago.

"I know, Nico. But what if she doesn't like me? I mean, if I go ahead and ask her, it could ruin any chance of us becoming friends… I just don't want to push right into it, you know?"

Nico nodded. "That's what I thought about Thalia. I was kinda wary about asking her out- but what happened? We're a couple, still going strong. That's what you need to do, take the leap."

I ran a hand through my hair. _What if he doesn't really know what he's saying here? _"Nico, seriously, you can't just ask a girl out when you don't even know if she likes you."

"Of course you can!"

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. I realize I wasn't going to win this fight.

I saw the others come back to the table, and before Nico could make any more comments, I decided to make them known. "Oh look! Food!"

Nico rolled his eyes, giving me a look saying, _this isn't over, Jackson._

I just shrugged.

**-Thalia POV-**

I was sitting outside the room, my eyes closed, a few tears were slipping, though. But you should give me some credit- if you saw your best friend in a state like that, who wouldn't be crying. Juniper was sitting awkwardly next to me, not exactly knowing what to do.

I don't blame her, though. I would be the exact same way. If a friend of mine was crying for a reason I didn't know, I wouldn't pry… right away, anyways.

I heard some people coming down the hallway, and I heard Juniper get up from her spot next to me just to be replaced by someone else.

I heard the door creak, and creak again.

The voices around me died down, and I opened my eyes.

Nico was the only one in sight, and he was sitting next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder, and cried silently. I knew he was probably shocked. I mean, Thalia Grace, crying for an unknown reason? Yeah, that's a new one.

"Thalia? You okay?"

I looked up at Nico, sniffling a bit. "Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked, quickly wiping my tears from my face. I hated looking weak, but this was Nico. So it was okay.

"Actually no. But seriously, what's wrong?"

That's what I loved about Nico… he could be a complete oaf sometimes, but others- he was the greatest man alive. And I completely loved that about him.

"I saw Annabeth break down… she kept on repeating that she didn't want to hurt anymore, and it reminded me about my mom… she always said that before…" my voice choked. Only Annabeth knew what happened about my mom. About my dad… she was the only one who knew.

Hell, she was the only one who knew most things about me. Even Nico, who was my boyfriend, didn't know half about me. Which is pretty bad, if you ask me.

"Before what?"

I took a deep breath. No need to hold back now…

"Before she committed suicide, Nico. My mom jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge, after my dad left, and after Jason went missing. I was 18, my last year in high school. I didn't need to go into the foster system, thank God, but I did have to deal with the fact that my mother killed herself. That I easily could've stopped her- but I didn't."

Nico pulled me in for a hug, and I cried silently into his shirt. He was rubbing my back, trying to console me.  
>I pulled back, and looked up at him. "But I know now, that Annabeth needs to have time. She just misses Percy, and he loves her, doesn't he?"<p>

Nico smiled, and nodded. "Well, she's not like my mom. She's not a lost cause. She loves someone who loves her back, but she thinks it's one-sided."

I looked back up at Nico, who had a knowing look on his face. "And what are you going to do about that?"

I smirked. "You know me too well. I may have to kill you, you know. But I need you for my idea, so it's going to have to wait."

"And what do you need me for, exactly?"

I smiled, my eyes twinkling. "Plan Percabeth."

**Happy Easter, everyone! Hope you liked it!**

**~GoGreen52 **


	35. Thoughts

**Remember the OC contest? Remember how it's going on till the last chapter of Homecoming?**

**Well, in case you don't, here's the thing- I'm holding an OC contest for a new story, and before I even start writing it, I need some OC's… which is why I need you guys. I have five OC main Character parts, and I need those filled. In the past, ya'll gave me 42 of them. Let's make it 50! So, PM or Review an OC, their name, godly parent, and whatever else you want me to know about them. **

**Cause' you still got time!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 34- Thoughts**

**-Thalia POV-**

It's been two weeks. Annabeth is discharged, but Percy and her still haven't gotten together yet. I think it's bogus, but Nico wants me to hold off on the whole 'Plan Percabeth' thing, until we all know that they can't get back together without help.

And I'm starting to think it's time for me to intervene.

I got Grover and Juniper in on the plan, considering they saw how I was in Nico's arms with tearstains on my cheeks. To avoid the real reason why I had been crying, I just decided to reel them onto the Team Percabeth team.

Juni was so excited, and now I guess she wants to make shirts.

_Great. _

The two love-birds-that -don't-know-it-yet have been completely annoying. Sure, I like a good fairytale, but seriously, there is a time where you just have to admit your feelings and move on. I mean, really? Get on with it.

I have been hanging around with Jason, who has turned out to be a pretty kickass guy… I can't say I'm not proud of him.

Who would've thought that my baby brother would turn out to be some super-secret agent? If you called it, I guess you're some kind of psychic or something, because I would bet thousands against you.

Oh well.

Jason and Piper have been pretty much the opposite of Annabeth and Percy. They've admitted their feelings, and got on with it. Like I said, I can't say I'm not proud of my little brother. At least someone took charge in the relationship.

Looks like Nico might have some manliness competition.

**-Percy POV-**

I've changed. A lot.

Annabeth isn't really letting me crack her walls, that I think thickened after we broke up. Which pretty much sucks for me because I really want to get back together with her. I want more than _anything _just to be with her.

But I guess things like this take time. I mean, I'm not the guy who's going to rush a girl who just got out of the hospital into a relationship… that's practically taking advantage of someone, right?

Yeah, well I'm not about to take advantage of Annabeth like that.

_At least that's what you keep telling yourself._

What in the world? Where did that come from?

…

Oh well. I'm starting to go a little crazy, thinking about Annabeth all the time. I mean, she's really the only reason why I'm starting to see the light in my life.

_Sappy much?_

And I think we all should believe that it's true.

I'm supposed to see her in a few hours, at a dinner that Thalia is having at her house. I guess it's kind of like a 'Thank God I'm alive' Dinner, because there's really no other reason why she would have everyone else over at her apartment. She upsized in the past year, which I will admit is pretty cool.

Never though she had it in her.

Thinking back on it, I think it was also a whole case of 'staying in the same place where Annabeth had always been would be too much to handle.' And to be honest- I can completely understand her on that point.

That's exactly what I wanted to do when I found out.

To be honest, I can remember that day like the back of my hand. Yet, I can't bring myself to remember what I had for breakfast this morning. Or even if I had breakfast… whoops.

No wonder why I can't remember it… but anyways, the point should be across that the moment I was told she was dead, was permanently etched in my brain. Even now, when I know she actually is alive, I still can remember it. I still remember every feeling that I felt, and how it was like part of my soul was ripped out of me.

Or what was left.

I remember the fight we had right before it, and how I felt like it was the end of the world. But at the same time, I knew I was probably going to see her again anyways, so I didn't bother doing anything to get her back in my life.

And boy did I suffer because of that.

Nico and Grover tried to help me… but they had someone to back to, and all I had was a casket. I guess I cut them out because even though they tried to feel what I was going through, they really couldn't until the same thing happened to them.

And unfortunately, now I really can see how much of a jackass, pardon my French, I really was back then.

_Back then. _

I smiled, remembering the feelings that coursed through me the last time I saw Annabeth. She's really not dead, and after a year of believing it, I still can't bring myself to thinking that she's alive. I keep on thinking that I'm going to wake up and have it all be a dream, and I would walk to her grave, cause' she's dead.

Even though I've had people pinch me hundreds of times, I really can't believe it.

I'm starting to think it's because of that missing part of me, the one I haven't felt in over a year, and how the person who changed who I am doesn't believe what I'm feeling.

I don't think it will be real until we get back to normal again- wait, scratch that… until we get back to being together again. I know now that we will probably never get back to 'normal' ever again. Or even if we actually were normal in the first place. But all I can tell you right now is the next time I get her in my arms- I have no intentions of ever letting her go.

**Sorry for it being so short. There is probably going to be 1 or 2 more chapters left, so send in those OC's!**

**~GoGreen52**


	36. Homecoming

**Hello people of earth! How are you guys (and girls) doing? Me? School's ending in three days, on Wednesday, and I'm pretty sad. You see, half of the school is going to one high school, while the other half is going to another. A lot of my friends I might never see again and the thought of that is a downer. **

**But other than that, I'm great! Great weekend and pretty excited for the summer- along with Taken! As soon as this story is done, (cue the frowns) Taken is starting up, along with the winners for the OC contest that is **_**still **_**going away! (cue the smiles) **

**Hope you're having a great day or night or whatever!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 35- Homecoming**

**-Annabeth POV-**

Sitting and listening to a bunch of people talking while you feel alone isn't really fun if you think about it.

Yet, somehow, I found myself in that situation.

Earlier today, Thalia told me she was going to have everyone over for dinner. She has been letting me stay with her at her new apartment that she got when I was gone. I didn't really feel like staying at the place that Luke tried to kill me, at least, not yet. I mean, if I never stay there, it would be a waste of money to have it, and I can't just _sell _it.

Well, Thalia thinks it's funny whenever I try to explain to her why I'm staying with her in the first place. I guess it takes a good look at death to get you to understand, huh?

Thought so.

When she decided to tell me about the dinner, even though she didn't exactly tell me when she planned the dang thing, let's just say we need to buy a new lampshade for her side-table. Not exactly one of the best moments in my life.

We got in a fight about how Percy was coming, and how she didn't tell me, and how a best friend wouldn't invite an ex that I was secretly crushing on, etc. I'm starting to think she doesn't think that I can handle my own love life. I mean, why is she even having the dinner anyways?

As the day went on, I started thinking about how I could talk to Percy. I had a feeling that Thalia would try to get us to talk with each other anyways, so since this was _my _love life, I'm going to talk to Percy by myself. On my own time.

_Mwahahahaha! _

I sighed. This dinner is going to make me go insane. And the worst part of it- I know it's happening.

Anyways, the dinner is boring. Well, for me, anyways. It turns out _everyone _is here. And by everyone I mean, Jason, Piper, Leo, a girl Leo brought, Nico, Grover, Juniper, and Percy.

Yes, Percy is here.

And yes, I haven't talked to him yet. Even if I have been planning and strategizing about what I was going to say to him and all of the possible answers I would probably get, I still haven't talked to him yet.

Hopefully Thals doesn't notice.

I've been looking at him for the past 30 minutes. I swear he has gotten hotter than the last time I saw him. His hair is its own being, wild and wavy, but at the same time, it is as calm as the sea. His eyes are still the same green orbs I remember, but they don't look as bright as they used to. He's more toned, too. He's wearing a tight blue shirt that showcases his muscles perfectly.

He's the type of guy that doesn't look like he cares and he still looks good. We all know looks can be deceiving, though. Percy really does care about how people see him. He _cares_.

I cracked a small smile, watching as he was in a heated discussion with Jason. The two turned out to be pretty good friends, I guess. Piper was watching the two as I was, but she was right next to Jason, who was next to Percy, while I was at the opposite end of the table.

_I'm making myself sound like a stalker._

Stuck in my own thoughts, I didn't notice right away when Percy locked eyes with me. And when I did, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and looked down.

_How embarrassing! He probably thinks I'm a stalker!_

My heart was pounding, and it felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I really missed that feeling.

Stella (the girl Leo brought over), Piper, Juniper, and Thalia, decided to pull me out of my train of thought, and into a debate on if Llamas or Koala Bears are cuter.

"Llamas spit on people, you know that, right?" I asked, and Piper and Thalia, who though Llamas are cuter, shrugged.

"But their faces and their cool names practically speak for themselves- 'C' 'U' 'T' 'E'- cute!" Piper announced, leaning into Jason.

I laughed, trying to picture exactly what her point is.

"Sure, their names are cool Piper, but that doesn't mean they are cuter! Take a second to think about that, please," Juniper argued.

Piper, being the more carefree type of person, flicked her off.

And Juniper, being the more un-readable type of person, stuck her tongue out at her.

"Jason, Grover? Please control you're girlfriends. They're getting a bit naughty over here," Thalia announced, causing the two girls to blush.

Everyone laughed at that.

Dinner turned out to not be that bad after that, since the food was good, and the people were funny. Stella seemed to be a cool person, and actually laughed at all of Leo's jokes, and listened to his stories. I think she was the only person who actually did that.

She must either really like him, or wants to have his money, because seriously- the chic seems perfect for Leo.

After a while, we all were standing around, talking in different groups, watching the game or listening to music. I was listening to the small talk, but my back was to everybody, and I was looking at the perfect view of the city. We were higher up, so we could see a good part of central park.

It always amazed me to look out on the city at night-time. The lights captivated me- made me feel more at home.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I turned around to be met with a pair of green orbs. The same ones that had lost their spark, the same ones that belong to the one person I would give up everything for.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Why?"

Percy scratched the back of his head, and I smiled at how familiar yet new it was to me. "Well, for starters, you're not really social, and you're looking out at the city with a sad look on your face. And I don't know about you, but usually when people do that they're not okay."

I raised an eyebrow at him, and then turned to look at the city again. "I guess sometimes I get too thoughtful, you know?"

Percy nudged me a bit, and I felt that familiar spark. "You know, I think I know you think too much, Wise Girl."

I looked up at him, smiling at my nick-name. "I know you know I do, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled, and I think it mirrored mine. We stood in silence, smiling at each other.

All of the sudden, after taking a look around the room, he leaned down to whisper something in my ear. "Want to skip out with me, Wise Girl?"

I cocked an eyebrow, but as soon as I saw the hopeful expression, I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

His smile could've made me melt in my place right there.

"Well, we best be on our way," Percy announced, holding out his elbow. I smiled, and locked elbows with him, and we skipped our way out of the apartment.

Unsurprisingly, no one stopped us.

Percy lead me to his motorcycle, something I had no idea he owned, and he handed me a helmet.

"For the lady."

I laughed, and put it on. He threw on his, and hopped on the bike. "Hop on my trusted steed, fair maiden. We best be off to our destination."

I wacked him on the arm before I hopped on after him, holding onto his torso for dear life.

We rode on, and I rested my head on his back. I felt his muscles tense up a bit, but all in the same few seconds, he relaxed. I breathed in his scent, even though I have no idea how, since I was on a motorcycle, cruising between cars and around them, I still did.

And he smelled the same from the first time I met him.

I almost didn't notice when we stopped, and tilted a bit to a side. I hopped off first, and took off my helmet at the same time. I didn't really like the thing that much, anyways.

Percy took his off, and put them where he got them while I got to take a good look at where he brought us.

Our old penthouse.

"Um… Percy? Why are we here?"

He shrugged. "Thalia told me why you stay with her… and how she wants to be able to have some nights for herself."

"And she thinks you can help me?"

He shrugged, yet again. "Hey, it's worth a shot, right?"

I sighed, and looked at the building before looking back at him again. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

The trip inside wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Percy had an arm around my shoulder, which kind of distracted me, so I was kind of able to forget about the fact how I was practically killed in this building a good year before.

Hey, I said _kind of._

When we got to the door leading into the penthouse, I closed my eyes. My head was pounding, and my stomach hurt. Every instinct I had was telling me to just turn around and leave.

_But I have to do this for Thalia. For my friends. _

I took a deep breath.

"You ready Wise Girl?"

Unable to speak, I just gave a stiff nod, and he opened the door, using a key I had long forgotten about.

We walked in, and my legs felt like they were about to give out. I was hit with too many memories to swallow.

_I wrote letters to everyone I could think of, starting with the person who changed me. Told me to live a little. And, it went down from there._

_I wrote many apologies, especially that. I would probably use those letters to send to my friends, even if something bad doesn't happen, so I don't have to hear them yell back in my face… like I'm sure would happen. I'm sure they wouldn't even give me a chance to speak, so I guess letters would be the only way._

_When I finished, I put them in my desk drawer, a place I knew anyone would find it. I knew someone was targeting me. I knew right at this second… they were coming to get me. Woman's intuition, you know?_

_ut honestly I didn't care. I would get what I deserved. After what I did to my friends, to the people who took me in when life got tough, I knew I deserved the ultimate punishment:_

_Death._

_But at the same time, I knew they would give a crap about what's going to happen. And they don't have to… I guess it just saddens me._

_All of the sudden (not really unexpected) my front door broke open, and someone wearing a mask charged in._

_"Hello Miss Chase. I missed you years ago, and now I finally found you."_

_The man took off his mask._

_I was staring into the icy blue eyes of Luke Castellen… Percy's Agent._

_"Why are you here?" I asked, praying it wasn't the reason I thought. Cheesy, I know, but he might jump out and say 'surprise!' but now… I don't think that applies for what's going on._

_"To kill the last survivor. That's why."_

_He came at me, and I tried to fight back, but I didn't last long. He had me on the floor, and the gun pointed at me chest._

_"Why Luke? Why after all these years?" I asked, crying in fear. Images of the murder flashed through my head, and I knew he was going to kill me. I mean, he already killed everyone else… why not me?_

_"Because you were the one I couldn't get. And now after all these years… I will finally get you."_

_I stopped crying. Instead, and stared him down, looking at him in the eyes. I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction that he would get if I was scared. I wouldn't- no, couldn't let him get that satisfaction. I owe it to my mother… to my friends._

_"Fine. Kill me. But look me in the eyes when you do it."_

_He glared at me. "You're just like your mother, you know that?"_

_I smirked and nodded. I smiled down at me. "I did the same with her. She made me look in her eyes… that's how I knew who you were. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Mrs. Athena Chase."_

_My eyes widened and he took the shot, and I let the sickly sweet darkness overcome me._

"Annabeth? Annabeth, please answer me!"

I looked around, seeing the dead room ahead of me. Tears were streaming from my eyes, and I was hyperventilating… I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe in here.

"P-Percy, Luke shot me," I whispered.

I looked up to see his pained expression, and a tear escape from his eye. "I-I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I should've been here- I should've stopped him."

At that moment, looking into his eyes, those green orbs, I knew that he felt what I felt. He felt that same sadness, that same depression after losing a love… hell, he probably felt worse. He thought I was _dead_.

I hugged him.

I hugged him like I was never going to let go.

I was never going to let go.

"I forgive you, Percy. But please forgive me."

He cracked a small, but sad smile. "I forgive you too, Annabeth."

In the heat of the moment, something that could really only be described as a magnet, pulled us together. I pulled his head down to mine, stealing him in for a kiss.

He responded, wrapping his arms around my waist, ending up tangled in my hair. I put everything into that kiss- and I knew he did too.

All of the sorrow, all of the pain, all of the hope… it was all in there.

When we pulled apart, I was glowing. "I love you, Perseus Jackson."

He smiled, shining bright enough to leave the sun in shame. "I love you too, Annabeth Chase."

And suddenly, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, and I guess this place didn't seem so bad anymore. "Percy, I want to live here."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Okay… I'll get you the keys-"

"No Percy… I want to live here- with you."

I saw the wheels turning, and a bright smile formed on his face. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain."

He pulled me in for a hug, whispering in my ear, "Welcome home."

_That was finally the day I started healing. It was the day I knew I was always going to be loved. It was the day that I knew that It was my _final _homecoming._

**This is the **_**last**_** chapter for Homecoming We still have an Epilouge, which the dead-line for all OC's. So get them in before it's too late! And FINALLY! THEY'RE TOGETHER! PERCABETH FOREVER! **

**Haha… well, that was awkward. **

**~GoGreen52**


	37. Epilouge

**Hi. Wow. Look at us here… It's the last chapter… in a lot of things. In Homecoming, today was my last day of school… I'm being pretty sentimental here, in a way. This story has been my baby for a year. It's tough to let go.**

**Have a great summer, and enjoy this last chapter- the epilogue of Homecoming.**

**~GoGreen52**

**-EPILOUGE-**

**-Annabeth POV-**

A gunshot rang out in the air.

The sound of a body falling echoed in the darkness…

I wanted to be anywhere-

Anywhere but _here_.

It took me a second to react, to fall at his side. There was blood everywhere. _All that blood… _I couldn't see where all of the blood was coming from, but it just kept on flowing. Just like a river. A river of blood.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I noticed we were the only ones there. In the darkness. And he was going to leave me alone. I've never felt so _lost. _So _alone._ Because that's what he was doing. The man I gave everything to was leaving me alone.

I couldn't bring myself to put pressure on his wound, to try and stop the blood. I knew that it would hurt, that it would probably be the worst feeling in the world. I knew he was already too far gone to be saved. Who could save him anyways? We were alone.

_I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him._

"An-Annabeth," he gasped. I looked into his eyes, those green orbs that I could never forget looking right back at me. He knew it was the end, too. I could see it. I could _feel _it.

"Y-You're going to be alright." I couldn't help but let those words escape my lips. We both knew that was a lie, but I couldn't help but _try. _I had to _try _and let myself believe it was really all going to be okay.

_Even if it really wasn't. _

"W-We both kn-know it's –s not," he argued, spluttering on his words. I felt even more tears stream down my face, hearing him like this. Seeing him like this. I held back a sob. _This should be me._

"Please," I whispered, begging now. "I need you… I need you to survive this."

He gave me a sad smile, and I swear my heart broke at the sight of it. I put both my hands on either side of his head, leaning over him so close that our foreheads touched.

"I love you."

As those words escaped my lips, my heart shattered. It felt like there was nothing to hold on to anymore, and my body wracked in sobs. I knew he was gone. I knew he was just holding on to hear those words, one last time.

I finally sat myself up, only to collapse beside him.

_He was my everything._

_Now that he's gone… I'm nothing._

I'm nothing.

The thought alone repeated in my head constantly, as I watched my fallen lover pale. He was beautiful, truly an angel sent from heaven. He wasn't just any angel… he was a guardian angel. He helped me.

I was just too stupid to not realize that.

My fingers brushed his lips, and the usual warm, soft lips… were now cold. Still soft, but they were just _cold. _

I cried out, closing my eyes.

_Percy Jackson was dead._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I opened my eyes.

Looking around, I noticed I wasn't in the darkness anymore… not even close, actually.

I was in my room, or rather Percy and I's room, in the penthouse we lived in. I looked around, and felt for the person who usually was always right beside me.

His spot was cold.

My head spun to his side of the bed, the side that looked like it hadn't been touched.

_Was that really a dream?_

I started looking around, trying to find some evidence that I really wasn't alone.

I found none.

I snapped right in action. I had to find out if he was okay. I jumped out of bed, but I had to stop for a few seconds to get my balance back.

As soon as I regained my balance, I sprinted out of the room, and looked in every room that I could see. He wasn't in any of them. I ran down the stairs, only to lose my footing, and missed as I tried to grab for the railing.

Unfortunately, that sent me tumbling down the stairs.

When I finally came to a complete stop, I really didn't have a break because I started to feel the pain of hitting the wooden stairs in all the wrong places. I groaned, moving myself so I could sit up.

My back was killing me, same with my head. I put my hand to where it hurt the most, on the back of my head, and it felt a little tender. I hissed as soon my hand came in contact with my head, and immediately pulled it away.

_Why couldn't have Percy just stayed in bed this morning?_

"Annabeth!"

Speak of the devil.

I heard the sound of running footsteps, and as they got closer, I caught sight of my boyfriend. His black hair was still a mess from bed, and his eyes looked wild. _Well, I guess that makes sense, considering I just took a hard fall, I mean, what could he expect?_

He knelt down at my side, holding his hand at my cheek. "Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Do I look alright to you?"

He held back a laugh. _Yeah, laugh all you want, buddy. _

"Okay, let's get you to the kitchen," he said, not giving me any time to react before he pulled me up into his arms, bridal style.

I scowled up at him, crossing my arms. He knew I really didn't like being the 'damsel in distress', but somehow he still has the guts to make me feel like it anyways.

"Put. Me. Down. Now."

He had a crap-eating grin on his face, and he just ignored me. I noticed that he took the _long _way to the kitchen. So we have some time now.

Dangit.

"May I ask you how a woman as careful as yourself managed to fall down the staircase like that?"

"No comment."

He started to laugh, even harder before, so I elbowed him in the gut. _Hey, he had it coming. _"Owe! What was that for?"

I glared up at him, and he leaned his head back a little bit in response. "Hey, I just wanted to know why you fell, that's all."

I clenched my jaw. _Pulling the innocent act, huh? Well it's not gonna work this time._

"Annabeth, please, I want to know what's going on."

_Well… maybe if I just… no. It's not going to work this time._

"Annabeth… I'm worried about you."

_Ugh. Fine._

"A nightmare," I whispered.

Percy looked down at me, a look of confusion clear on his face. "What did you say?"

"A nightmare," I spoke, slightly louder.

Percy just sighed. "Annabeth, I want to help you out, but I can't if I don't know what's going on." _Oh, isn't he smart?_

"I had a nightmare, alright? God, I'm terrified of going to bed, having that same nightmare, and every time I wake up… it just feels _so _real."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, and a frown appeared on his face. He didn't say anything, just took me into the kitchen. He sat me down on the chair, grabbed an ice pack, and placed it on my head- the same spot I had been holding earlier, all in complete silence.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes. I looked down, embarrassed. I finally noticed what he was wearing, his pajama pants and an old band tee shirt. He did look pretty good in those clothes, do I say so myself.

His fingers propped my chin up, forcing me to make eye contact with him. It was a simple gesture, but I felt the love behind it that made my heart melt.

"What was it about?" he asked, softer this time.

I licked my lips, and took a deep breath. He removed his fingers from my chin, telling from my reaction it was going to be a long story. He sat on the stool next to me, and offered me a small smile.

I cracked one in return, and got to telling him what happened in the nightmare. Just thinking about it gave me chills down my spine.

He was the perfect listener, nodding at all the right times, keeping eye contact, and I could see a trace of tears in his eyes, but they were far from falling, so I wouldn't hold it against him. I had to take a break, but he just grabbed hold of my hand, tracing soothing circles, and I found the courage to continue.

By the time I was done, I felt like I was going to die from embarrassment. Percy looked down at our hands for a second before looking back up at me.

"I love you, too, Annabeth. I'll always be by your side- and if I'm not, you're always going to be on my mind. You're my everything too."

I watery smile found its way to my lips, and a small tear fell down my face. It wasn't from sadness or grief… it was from joy. I was happy.

_I was happy with Percy._

"Charmer," I croaked, wiping the tear away. Percy laughed a bit, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Only because I'm crazy about you."

I smiled. "Crazy enough to make breakfast?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow playfully, causing him to laugh even more.

"Yes, crazy enough to make breakfast. So you sit back, keep that on your head, and watch me do my work, alright?"

I nodded, smiling.

_Everything was going to be okay, after all._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Later that day, Percy had a concert- the start of his tour in the Rockefeller Center. I was going along for the ride, of course, even if it was going to be for a long time. I chose to think about it as a vacation, but I knew I would fly my friends out to see Percy preform if it ever got lonely with just the two of us… and Nico. And Grover. Let's just say I really wasn't going to be missing any friends back home.

I mean, if you think about it, the girls are coming along, because their boyfriends are in the band, too.

So I'm really not going to get that lonely.

As for all of the cameras, I really wasn't afraid of paparazzi. Over the past month, after being out of the hospital, the press started to figure out that Percy Jackson's 'dead' ex wasn't really dead, and that they were back together. Yeah, that story's still pretty top on the charts, even after a month.

The more news they get on the two of us, the more they swarm.

So here we were, in Percy's dressing room, preparing for the kick-off to his latest tour.

"I'm so proud of you," I whispered, wrapping him a hug that he happily returned.

He looked amazing in his blue graphic tee, and ripped jeans that were a bit closer fit than normal. His hair was styled- looking more like 'sex-hair' and he was wearing his lucky black shoes.

Don't ask me how they're lucky. I have no idea.

"Thanks… that really means a lot."

He looked really sincere, so I knew it was true.

"I better get going… I gotta get to my seat before the show starts," I joked, and he laughed.

"More like flirt with the backup singers!"

I stuck my tounge out at him. "Love you!" I walked out, shutting the door, after hearing his quick, "You too!"

I walked around backstage, trying to find Thalia or Juniper.

I ended up finding them by the food. _How Lovely?_

"Hey chicas," I greeted, making them jump and turn around back at me. Juniper was pigging out on the chocolate, which makes sense… she _is _pregnant now. And Thalia was pigging out on everything. Which makes sense because she's Thalia.

"Annabeth!" they exclaimed, pulling me in for a hug.

"This is so exciting! I've never been backstage before," Juniper said, her face glowing. I noticed her hand inch towards her abdomen, and I smiled in recognition.

Thalia agreed, pulling her in for a bunch of small talk on the subject. I blanked out, remembering the first time I had to watch him on TV at the shop.

Thalia and Juniper have been taking over there, insisting that I needed more time to rest after that near-death experience. I'm really grateful of them for doing that, and have used that time pretty good, so far.

Thirty minutes later, the lights dimmed down, and we made our way to a place where we could see the performance from backstage. I pulled a chair out for Juniper, and she started to 'glow' again, remembering exactly why she was going to need that chair.

Thalia ended up pulling up one for herself, but I just remained standing. I think it was the nerves, but there was no way that I could sit down in the chair. I guess I was just nervous for Percy.

Percy walked out onto center stage from a different entrance than the one we were looking through. "Hey New York! How's it going?"

The crowd immediately reacted, erupting in screams. I bright smile made its way on both Percy and I's faces.

_Well, this was a good start._

"It's amazing to be here! Thanks for being such great fans, and just for you, my first song of the night, DRIVE BY!"

I watched as Percy sang the song, playing his guitar to it. The band behind him was fun to watch, too… but to be honest, Percy was really taking over the stage.

Percy sang a lot of songs after that, and as the concert was slowly coming to a close, he was sweaty, and looked even hotter than before. The girls in the front row were practically drooling over him, crying out "PERCY WE LOVE YOU!"

_That better not get to his head._

On the outside, he didn't seem affected by it… but I'm pretty sure he was thinking that he was on the top of the world. _Yeah Annabeth. Why else would he love it so much?_

"The last song I'm going to sing for you guys tonight is special. I have a special guest here tonight that is near and dear to my heart."

As he was saying this, Nico brought out a chair, placing it in the middle of the stage. The rest of the band cleared off, and I had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out to be the night I had planned…

"Annabeth Chase, would you please come out here?"

My heart stopped. It literally _stopped_. What the heck was he doing?

Thalia and Juniper were standing up now, Nico and Grover next to them. Luckily, before I could've made a fool of Percy, they pushed me out onto the stage.

I was immediately met with a bright light shining on my face, and Percy met me half way. "Thanks," he mumbled, taking me in for a hug.

"AWE!" the crowed cooed, causing Percy and I to laugh. He took my hand, leading me to the chair where I sat down. I'm pretty sure my face is red… probably even redder than a tomato.

"Annabeth, I'm going to sing a special song, a song that reminds me of our relationship."

I smiled, and clasped my hands together in my lap before I could do something stupid. I didn't want to go ahead and start running my hands through his hair in front of millions of people, did I?

The answer to that question is: _No, I did not._

Percy grabbed the guitar, and started strumming. His microphone was attached to him, like one of those cheek ones if you understand what I mean, so he could move around wherever he really wanted.

I watched intently as he started singing, looking directly into my eyes.

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, i won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that i can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what i got, and what i'm not_

_And who i am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_I'm still looking up_

_I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up)_

_God knows i'm tough (I am tough), he knows (I am loved)_

_We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

By this time, Percy and I were tearing up, and the crowd was cheering their butt's off. This was definatly the best experience I've ever had.

In that moment, Percy slipped the guitar off, and handed it to a band member. I stood up and ran into his waiting arms.

"I love you, Percy Jackson."

"I love you too, Annabeth Chase… oh, that reminds me. I have a little question that I have to ask you."

I started beaming, guessing at what he was about to ask. _ He couldn't be asking it right here, could he?_

At that moment, holding my hand, he knelt down on one knee. The crowd went absolutely crazy.

_HE IS! HE IS! YES! YES! YES! He's finally asking me! Thank GOD!_

I mentally composed myself, trying to take deep breaths to be ready to answer his question.

Percy took a deep breath. "Annabeth, would you do me the honor, of… taking that chair off the stage for me? You see, my back hurts quite a bit, and I don't think that's good for the ol' back, do you?"

I ripped my hand away from his, glaring. The crowd was watching us intently, caught up in this little problem here that I have to call my boyfriend.

"Percy Jackson, do you have a heart?" I asked crossing my arms. I felt tears stinging my eyes. _Was he really pulling this right now?_

"Of course I have a heart, Wise Girl. Now, here's my second question- Will you marry me?"

I smiled, happy that I had a little more time to hold down the shock, since it was so elongated. Percy pulled out a ring from his pocket that looked a bit old fashioned. It was more of a band that had a big diamond with two diamonds on either side of it.

And it was absolutely perfect.

_Now's the time for payback._

"And why would I marry you?"

Percy looked at me, stunned. Someone from the crowd screamed in horror.

_Karma sucks, huh?_

"Wha-What?" he spluttered, his eyes wide. I could tell he was in a very big shock. I let him do that for a while before I finally grabbed the ring out of his hand, and put it on my ring finger. I pretended to admire it, and took a deep breath.

"Correction, why _wouldn't _I marry you?"

I wore a watery smile, as tears of joy streamed down my face as I grabbed him in for a hug and a quick kiss to the lips. I could feel his heart pounding hard, and I knew I must've shocked him good. _He knows never to do that against me again, ha ha!_

"Annabeth, I love you so much," Percy whispered in my hair, and I could hear him through all of the noise. Juniper and Thalia and the band had all ran out to get us in a group hug. I wasn't really surprised to see Jason, Piper, Leo, and Stella join them, too.

I was with my family now, and life for me was finally perfect.

_**The End**_

**IT'S OVER! Which means- the OC contest has drawn to a close, so no more OC's can be counted in on the drawing. I will post the winners on my page, along with in the first chapter of Taken they will be announced. Thank you so much for reading this story, and it's kind of like a part of me is coming to an end with this work. But at the same time- a new one is just starting.**

_**With every door that closes, another one is opened.**_

**~GoGreen52**

**A Special Thanks to:**

_**The Songs:**_

**Homecoming: Kanye West**

**Coming Home Part 2: Skyler Grey**

**Innocent: Taylor Swift**

**Waiting on the World to Change: John Mayer**

_**My Fabulous Reviewers!**_

_**My Older Brother- Introducing me to the Plot of Homecoming during a Criminal Minds Finale**_


	38. Ending Note, NEW STORY, OC Contest

**NOTE:**

**HI! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but this story is now- OVER. It's sad, I know. Well, I want to give you all a thanks for reading this story, and an extra thanks for the reviewers and PM-ers. It was really fun to hear your feedback on everything, so thanks a bunch for everything! **

**OC CONTEST:**

**There has been an OC contest going on throughout this story, and I'm here to announce the winners:**

**Cinder Levan (Pepper) - Daughter of Tyche- ****C-Nuggets N.L.**

**Nathan Utheright- Son of Nemesis- ****C-Nuggets N.L.**

**Janessa Walter- Daughter of Athena- ****Xo-Narissa-oX**

**Tommy O'Hara- Son of Hephestus- ****TechMonkey**

**Samuel Kuty- Son of Zeus- ****BlueOwl7**

**If you want a description of them, otherwise known as a sneak peek, PM me! There will be more updates about the new story that they'll be in, **_**Rise of the Primevals**_**, throughout the stories **_**Taken**_** and **_**Stranded**_**.**

*****TAKEN***:**

**The story, Taken, has finally been started! Go ahead and read it! Here's the summary if you haven't heard of it, yet.**

_**Percy and Annabeth are natural High School enemies. The History Nerd vs. The Popular Jock. During a Lockdown, they are kidnapped, and they have absolutely no idea why. They need to work together, even if it's against everything they know, to escape. Will their pride be too much for them? Or will they be able to work together after all?**_

**The story is now up, so feel free to go ahead and read some of that goodness!**

**Thanks for reading Homecoming, and I hope to hear from you all in another story!**

**~GoGreen52 **


End file.
